


视而不见

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: 战争结束的七年后，Harry懂得了一个关于过往的艰难事实：它从未像你想的那样被远远抛在身后。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Pretend We Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Hogwarts之战的12天后，Harry踏过了Grimmauld广场的门槛，然后突然意识到他无法继续住在这了。

他慢条斯理地在房子里游荡，几乎是盲目地，捡起并收拾好那些属于他或他想保留的东西。它们没有很多；他甚至不能在环视这个地方时不被记忆淹没，那个人只是……不在了。他对此感到厌倦，他很疲惫了。身体里的每一块骨头都疼了两个星期，仿佛去年的磨难姗姗来迟，有几分钟他因悲痛近乎窒息，有几分钟他不得不合上双眼，强行提醒自己战争已经结束，他们赢了，现在他可以释怀了。他不确定怎么——他不确定他知道——但他确定他无法再回家，回到这个陵墓般阴森森的房子里，他自身不属于这房子的任一部分。

这是Sirius的地盘。第二天下午，在律师事务所里，Harry感到一股难以忍受的内疚涌上了他的喉咙，但那家伙，一个职业律师，是个保守派，对他坦率的行为和缺乏判断力保持着一种唐突的近乎友善的态度。他说着“当然，Potter先生”“意义非凡，Potter先生”，并告诉Harry他们可以保证这所房子会交到一个爱护它、照顾它、继续雇佣Kreacher——甚至给他薪水的人手上，假如有人会接管它，尽管Harry由衷地怀疑有人会。他感觉还不够，但什么都不够的感觉持续的时间久到他觉得这已经无关紧要了。他签署了一些文件，同意了一些数额，然后Bracefoot先生摆摆手，说“我认为你做了一个优秀的决定，Potter先生，我会在适当的offer到来时猫头鹰你”，旋即他的秘书看着Harry踏出了门。

Harry近乎随意地幻影移形到了破釜酒吧附近的一个麻瓜街区，近到足够让他能在一时兴起的某刻步行去对角巷，却也没有近到能让他的邻居知道他是谁并把他的照片卖给预言家日报来买牛奶。他徘徊在街道上，搜寻“待售”的标志，接着买下了他发现的第一个能立即转手的住处，在一栋老旧建筑的四楼，只有一间卧室、一个狭窄的厨房和嘎吱作响的管道。它算是没有一点可取之处，但它从未属于任何一个后来因他而死的人；那，对Harry而言，足够好了。

他获得了一份Auror的工作，因为这是他一直说他会从事的职业。他跟Ron、Hermione、Ginny去酒吧，之后带Ginny回到他的公寓。因为这是他一直认为他会做的事。他在一些审判里出庭作证——Alecto和Amycus Carrow获罪，Draco 和Narcissa Malfoy被赦——因为这是那种他认为他想成为的人会做的事，他知道他得尝试。

六个月后，Bracefoot猫头鹰了他，说有一个买家递交了Black房产的offer，其中包括可证实的家世声明和自愿结下的不蓄意破坏房子结构或魔法的牢不可破咒。为了方便，Harry放弃了牢不可破咒，签署了猫头鹰送来的文书。他望着那只鸟消失在视野尽头，如释重负地舒了一口气。

大约一年之后，Hermione告诉他，那栋房子多少有些变成了博物馆。在她说话时，Harry似听非听，眯着眼睛看Ginny和Neville一起逗留在酒吧里好一会儿，但当她问起他是否觉得他愿意去看看它，他把视线移到了她身上。她目光尖锐，近乎逼视，而他认为这也许是她担心他的其中一件事，关于他没有——释怀，或是别的什么。

“坦白说，Hermione，”他说，畏缩般微微耸了耸肩，“如果我打算永远不再回到那个房子，现在去就显得太快了。”

她缓缓点头，结束了这场谈话。有时他觉得他的墙太薄，他的坏境太平凡，他的管道太吵，他的厨房太小，Harry会思考在清除掉里面所有昭示着亡故的物品之后，那栋古老的遗迹会是什么样的——好吧。毕竟，他只是个人类。琢磨是很正常的。


	2. Chapter 2

二月里的一个星期四下午，如果Harry再完成三份报告，之后他就可以去商店里买一个意式冰淇淋。

这是他现在的生活，一个他为自己建立的、乏味的、小小的协商机制：完成工作，得到奖励，仿佛他是个被宠坏了的孩子，或是一只有失禁问题的狗。他非常肯定25岁前你应该明白怎么做无聊的活儿，只因为那需要人做，而不是因为你许诺给自己雪糕。然而，在不摊明他自个激励方式的前提下，他似乎没有能询问的人，所以每个人都有可能这么做，他没有一点古怪或异常。他不认为这有很大可能，却也足以继续——

——然后他把本能写完Siddlebaum案报告的三分钟花在了思考那见鬼的雪糕上。Harry低头凝视着他表格上那堆字体如水纹般扭曲的苛刻问题和写了一半的回答，期盼有人会来揍他，或威胁他的性命，或试着把总部一把火烧干净，随便什么。给他一些别的事去做。

震耳欲聋的爆裂声猛地响彻天地，把Harry吓出了半个心脏病，以为他真的能随心所欲地召来邪恶之事，旋即他抬眼望去：

“Kreacher？”Harry的声音嘶哑了。他没有摘下眼镜，而是快速往上面扔了个清洁咒，但当他透过清晰的镜片眨眼时，家养小精灵仍在那儿，跟Harry记忆中的形象一样，皱皱巴巴，眼珠外凸。他的装束不一样了——胸前那个是名牌吗？——但脸熟到Harry不可能认错他。

“HARRY POTTER！”Kreacher哀嚎着，扑倒在Harry脚下。Harry低头盯着他，内心惶恐——在他七年前最初卖掉房子时，他害怕类似的事，但毕竟这次他只是稍稍假定Kreacher对一切适应良好。他们之间不像是有很多失去的爱；无论他们最后设法达成了什么停战协定，Harry都肯定Kreacher在一个每次跨过门槛时不总想死一死的房子主人手下会是最快乐的。

“呃，”Harry说，“Hi，Kreacher，什么——”

“Harry Potter一定要马上来。”Kreacher语气急迫，盯着Harry的双眼充满了泪水。“主人陷入了麻烦，Kreacher无法解决，Kreacher试过了，Kreacher尝试赶走他们但他们打了Kreacher，主人叫Kreacher去到安全的地方，Kreacher不能违抗主人！”他站了起来，绞着他小小的手，焦虑不安得双脚交替地跳来跳去。“Kreacher甚至不确定他应该在这儿，除了——主人无法保护自己、孩子们、手工艺品和房子。那么多宝贵的历史在Kreacher手里，而Kreacher失败了，失败了！”他突然抽噎着啜泣，又滑坐回了地上，明显由于太过艰难无法说下去了。

“噢。”Ron的头越过隔板探进了Harry的格子间，“我听到了一些声音，一切都还——天杀的，那是Kreacher？”

“谁携带了武器？”Harry质问Kreacher，无视了Ron，“谁打你了？什么孩子们？告诉我你在说什么，就是现在！”

“那些小偷！”Kreacher尖叫，嚎哭，拳头重砸地板。“那些在Grimmauld广场12号的小偷！Harry Potter一定要来救我们！”他僵住了，浑身颤抖，旋即呜咽着说。“噢不，他们在破坏画室。”“啪”地一声，他跟来时一样突然消失了。

Harry和Ron越过格子间交换了一个长时间的对视，然后兵分两路：Ron去集结一支合适的团队，而Harry拿上他的隐形衣、魔杖和帆布包走向门口。

—

在他严肃地出门走到魔法部前人行道上那个幻影移形点时，Harry突然想到，这也许是一个恶作剧，一个陷阱。毕竟，这不是第一次Kreacher带给他错误情报让他去某个地方，现在Harry开始思考这点，事实上他不知道他把房子卖给了谁。房子已经通过一个控股公司被买下，但Harry的律师当时曾向他保证，这是个相当体面的买家，甚至还跟这处房产有些血缘纽带。这对Harry而言太够了。他是如此宽慰于把这栋房子甩手以至谁得到了它对他来说不太重要了。

只是现在他花了些私心思考任何跟古老的Black房子有血缘纽带的人也许刚好是那种令人厌恶的人。但Kreacher说了那里有武装窃贼，还有孩子们。Harry不能不去，以及，不管怎样，他也不想不去。他幻影移形到了一个好几年没出现在他脑海中的目的地，在咬牙忍受这种传送方式快把人搅碎的压力的同时，Harry感觉一股兴奋温暖地传遍了他的身体，他的心脏如狮子咆哮般在胸腔里狂跳。这也许是他对这份工作唯一喜欢的部分，但，天啊，他对这部分的喜欢足够弥补剩下那部分了。

他不得不，否则他的生活就他妈是个笑话。

Harry着陆在前门，踉跄了一下，就被看起来与他最后记忆中完全不同的12号夺走了呼吸。它曾是黑暗的，散发着浓烈的不详气息，在单调的黑灰风景中勾勒出暗淡的轮廓，现在这个地方几乎算是宜人了，黑木瓦覆盖的屋顶，胶印上白色绘画的以熟铁锻造的建筑细部，夺人眼球的绿色百叶窗。一块雕刻木牌，大约四英尺高，被插在通往房子的走道边的草坪上，上面写着“巫师历史现代博物馆，创办于1999年”。

Harry木然地盯着那块木牌，直到一声碰撞的巨响从房子里传了出来，接着是一些听上去很像Kreacher的咆哮，猛地把他拽回了现实。他跑上前阶，穿过没关好的大门，无论情况可能是什么都已经清清楚楚地摆在了他眼前，这不是任何一种恶作剧——他太了解一栋房子在被那些不速之客入侵时是什么模样。一楼被毁坏了，玻璃展柜碎了一地，椅子翻倒，其中半数的填充物都扯了出来，贴在墙上的壁纸被一条条剥开。他可以听到楼上的脚步声，至少三组，也许四组，还有念咒声、碰撞声、撕裂声以及一些也许是恳求的声音。

Harry飞快把他的隐形衣从包里拉了出来，展开披在身上。隐藏在它银色的表面下，他尽可能迅速地爬上了二楼，小心翼翼地避免在他记忆中吱吱嘎嘎的地板上制造出脚步声和明确的鞋印。记忆是个变幻无常的东西，当他到达楼梯顶阶时，他差点把脚落在了他唯一感受到杀意的阶梯上，他已经在脑海中抹消了它的存在，而不仅仅是忘了它。他被顶阶中间突然刺出的一根棍子上的小标志及时拦下了。

“小心，”标志上写着，“我会咬人！”然后一层阶梯上出现了一幅小小的绘着毒牙咬在一个不知怎么看上去很无力的脚踝上的图画。Harry把对这个古怪图画的笑声憋回去，跳过了它，轻缓无声地踮脚落在地上。他蹑手蹑脚地摸向起居室的门，脚步声和说话声正从那传出来。

Draco Malfoy，该死的在里面的人之中，正盘腿坐在地板上。

瞬间，Harry怒上心头，做好了万全准备破门而入Petrificus Totalis（统统石化）那个杂种，在他面前宣读《反暴乱法》[1]，告诉他假如自己没在他经受见鬼的审判时出庭作证他就不能在这儿抢劫博物馆并恐吓家养小精灵了，这还没过十年。然而，他更好的判断力取代了偏见，他深吸一口气，看见了Malfoy脸上的绝望，以及压在他肩上明显的恐惧，他的手背在身后，可能被捆住了——他是个人质，Harry意识到，主要人质，这一定是他的房子。

他把Grimmauld广场卖给了Draco Malfoy，Harry意识到，转身离开然后让Ron和后援团队处理这个局面的想法在他脑海里一闪而过。

旋即他注意到了孩子们，他们所有人可能都没到十岁，在Malfoy身后缩成一团。他们中一个有着明亮双眸和跟Harry一样暖棕色调皮肤的小女孩正斜靠在Malfoy的前臂上，显然，假如她的双手没被捆在背后，她一定会紧紧抱住它。有个女人也跟他们待在一块，年轻漂亮，头发乌黑；她看起来像是一直在哭。

所有转身离开的念头都被抛到脑后，Harry从半开的门中溜了进去，入侵者出现在他的视野里。三个男人和一个女人，魔杖在手，身上闪烁着新近使用魅力咒的微光。其中两个男人的脖子、肩膀、手臂都很粗壮，跟专业士兵一样大马金刀地站在那儿；另一个男人很苗条，几乎算是纤弱了，挂着因焦躁不安而扭曲的五官在房间里踱来踱去。同伙的女人身材平均，不胖不瘦，翘着腿坐在一张看上去至少有一百岁的大理石面的桌子上。

她对Malfoy懒洋洋地微笑着，魔杖在指间旋转。“它会是什么，Malfoy先生？”她的声音蘸满了虚伪的甜蜜，“你想告诉我们它在哪，或者我们被迫像之前搜查其他房间那样搜查这个房间？”

士兵之一险恶地把他的拳头悬在一个装有易碎水晶花瓶的玻璃展柜上方。Malfoy的眼睛稍稍瞪大了，几乎微不可察，但他的声音在他怒叱时背叛了他高傲的恼火。“我说过十几遍了，我对你们在找什么没有一点概念。假如我有，到现在我早就会告诉你去哪找它了，但因为我没有，这个审问策略的白痴程度能跟它的毫无意义相提并论。”

Harry瞥了一眼那个女人，看她是否对这番言论感到困窘，但她只是大笑出声。“你一直这么说，Malfoy先生。如果我发现自己不能被说服，你得原谅我。”她转身跟那个瘦削男人耳语了什么，后者低头听她说话，缓缓点头。

当Harry的目光回到Malfoy身上时，Malfoy正直勾勾看着他。

Harry跳了起来，旋即冲Malfoy绷起脸，尽管他怀疑Malfoy真的能看见他表情的细节。他可能只是个大脑封闭师——部里仅有两三个这样的人，隐形衣对他们永远不起作用。三年前，Harry在追踪一个后来被证实接受过大脑封闭术训练的疑犯，他差点因此在一条小巷中失血过多而亡；他没听说过有人甚至能在他披着隐形衣时感觉到他。这只是该死的令人恼火，尤其因为这么做的人是Malfoy。

Malfoy的视线刻意从Harry脸上快速扫到他右边。一秒钟后，他的视线暂时瞟向了天花板，接着开始重复先前的动作，从Harry脸上快速扫到他右边……

……他右边靠近入侵者的墙上挂着一组用来展览的明显很古老且非常可能被施过魔法的金属锁链。

Harry稍微勾起嘴角，给了Malfoy一个表示他理解的颔首，很可能完全没被看见。他真正该做的是等着跟随时可能到来的后援商讨，但他所做的是小心翼翼地无声走过地板，站到锁链下方，抬手握住了其中一条的末端。它颤抖着缠上他的手臂，直到Harry完全控制了它，它的谨慎默然足以让Harry想知道它的魔法是否有一点感知力。

他是如此急于行动以至于所有他能做的就是不要立马把它从墙上扯下来，但房间里有四个入侵者、一个他和孩子们，所以他站在那儿，几乎不耐烦地磨蹭，直到他听到一声稍显蹩脚的模仿鸟鸣，那是他和Ron几年前创造出来用以暗示类似情况的信号。

锁链嗖嗖划破空气，伴随着前门“砰”地被打开的声音，精准地击中了第一个士兵。那个男人猛地转向他，发出了恐怖的尖叫——他看上去像是完全沉浸在一条锁链无人牵制和掌控的惊骇中——Harry施了个障碍咒，又朝另一个恶狠狠走向Malfoy和剩余人质的士兵扔了束缚咒。楼梯上响起了脚步声，女人从桌子上跳下来，所有慵懒的愉悦神色消散无踪，望向瘦削男人的目光里满是即使透过魅力咒Harry也能看到的慌张。

“走。”她大喊一声，Harry在他们身后扔恶咒却被躲过了，他只能惊骇地看着他们从最近的窗子跳了出去，恰在此时Ron破门而入。

“天哪，Harry。”他赞许道，审视这场面，“那真是该死的酷，完全隐形的你挥舞着死亡锁链。”

“窗户。”Harry气喘吁吁。锁链很沉，在那个被捆住的男人激烈扭动时，他的手臂不舒服地来回拉拽。仿佛听到了这个想法，锁链如蛇行般滑下他的手臂，整个捆在他的俘虏身上，后者很快被他们后援团队中的两个成员押走了；还有两个人在处理地上中了束缚咒的男人。Harry扯下他的隐形衣，冲向满地玻璃渣子的窗户旁跟Ron碰头，随即注意到草坪被其他几个傲罗占领了，但没发现任何死亡或受伤的逃跑盗贼。“看上去像是在半空中移形换影。混蛋。”

“Yeah，”Ron嘀咕着，对上了Harry的视线，“所以：惯犯，你认为？”

“或多或少。”Harry做这份工作的时间长到足以知道接受过足够的良好训练来实行那种跳窗逃亡的人只有执法机关、hit wizards[2]或那种没人想碰见的罪犯。“明显超过了普通的入室抢劫，毋庸置疑。”

“你介意吗？”一道令人厌恶的熟悉声音慢吞吞地响起。心脏沉了下去，Harry转身注视着Malfoy，他挑高了一边眉毛，尽管被绑着还在炫耀自己可能很快会青黑肿起的眼眶，设法摆出一副无动于衷的神情。“不是每个人都享受这场演出，Potter，孩子们被绑在这儿。”

内疚和对Malfoy甚至需要指出这点的恼火涌上心头，Harry立即旋身穿过房间，Ron紧随其后。他决定让Ron，那个事实上有一个孩子并因此在如何对待他们的方面比Harry大概懂得更多的男人，先去处理那些孩子，自己则挥舞魔杖解开了Malfoy的镣铐。

“我已经告诉过你我不会在这场病态的妄想中出演，Potter。”Malfoy大声说着荒谬的话，站了起来。莫名其妙地，几个孩子似乎发出了咯咯的笑声。“这不健康，我不能再让你这么做！你无法继续假装解救并未身处险境的人们——我的老天，伙计，你已经堕落到恐吓孩子们了！天真的孩子们！”

Harry盯着他，心生怀疑。“Malfoy，”他语速缓慢，“你见鬼的在——”

“所以也许，”Malfoy嘘道，放低了他的音量所以只有Harry能听见他的话，他把脸从孩子们的方向转开了。“其中一个孩子说‘Harry Potter会来救我们吗，Malfoy先生？’也许当时的局面有点紧张，突然出现在我脑子里的所有画面都是我在学校里曾留给你的印象，所以我向他们展示了，而他们觉得这十分有趣。”他微笑起来，像是因此感到称心如意，旋即以一种更为严厉的语气说了下去。“当然他们这次送来的老师，一个无用的可怜人，只是坐在那儿哭得像悲伤的傻大个，一点忙没帮上，所以，你知道的。我告诉他们这一切都是个小游戏，被设计来安抚你可怕的自负，入侵者不会真的伤害我们，你很快会破门而入然后宣布‘我是Harry Potter，一切不公正在我面前屈服！’他们会径直倒下，努力保护你脆弱的大脑平衡。”他用责备的眼神盯着Harry，像是因他厚颜无耻地把他从意图拷问出信息的暴力罪犯手里救下来而恼火。“我永远想不到你真的可能现身。但因为你这么做了，你说是什么深深触动了你内心那块特别的Gryffindor的愚蠢多情，让你虚与委蛇？我们也许应该放过一些更小的孩子，至少，是今晚会做噩梦的。”

Harry凝视着Malfoy，目瞪口呆。他脸上没有任何表情，除了——well，轻蔑、狂怒、冰冷的灰瞳中透出的优越感和其他所有从他们十一岁开始每次交流都会让Harry不知不觉间大动肝火的特质。在这些之上，还有一些Harry很难用真诚以外的词形容的东西。yeah，Malfoy似乎在意让孩子们免受一些噩梦侵扰，这很怪异——这真的跟Harry对这个男人的记忆图像截然不同——但，well。Harry似乎已经把这栋房子卖给他和他似乎把它变成了一间博物馆的事实也很怪异，它似乎刚被洗劫。

以及：Harry拼命想要告诉Malfoy他不能为了那些精神受创的孩子把他的自尊搁置一旁。

“那是我一生中听过的最疯狂的事，你彻底疯了，我不敢相信我正这么做。”Harry火冒三丈地低语，旋即短暂地闭了闭眼，叹息，然后开口，这次声音大到能被听到了。“呃，你是——对的，Malfoy。这是十分——危险和自私的行为。我……怎么敢。”

Ron转过身，眼睛瞪大，给了Harry一个探询的表情。Harry回以一个无力的小幅度耸肩，对Ron来说这似乎足够当作回答了。他走回去施咒释放了孩子们；他们中的几个似乎要拥抱他。

其他几个，Harry稍显恐惧地留意到，正全神贯注地盯着他和Malfoy。他们，像Malfoy说的，似乎是队伍里最小的；更年长的那些情绪波动明显更大，对他们的小把戏丝毫不买账。

“你的确敢！”Malfoy用他最大的音量宣布，旋即低声道，“这真是你最好的表演了？上帝啊，Potter，你怎么从这些年的卧底工作中活下来的？”

无视了这句话——为了孩子们——Harry声音洪亮地说：“我，呃，感到深深的惭愧，为我的行为。那……很可耻。你们全都已经，呃，揭露了我错误的方式。我永远不会再，”Harry对上了Ron的视线，看到他是唯一一个差点笑出声的人，然后再次合上眼睛，从牙缝里挤出未竟之语，“为我自己自私的目的制造一个救援行动。”

“知道你不会。”Malfoy口吻严厉，队伍中更小的孩子们都被Ron解开了双手的束缚，自发鼓起掌来。Harry强烈地期盼暂时死去。Ron看起来像是希望把这个记录下来传给后代。

Malfoy看上去多半是惊讶的，尽管他的脸在Harry与他对视的一瞬敛去了所有表情。他迅速把孩子和他们的老师集中赶往楼梯间，飞快地说着Floo他们父母、重新安排他们的旅行以及傲罗们——说到这个部分时他凶恶地瞪着Harry和Ron——无疑能被说服去他们家里取得供述，如果他们需要的话。Harry瞥了一眼Ron，朝Malfoy点头表示同意，后者的表情在短暂的喜怒交错后再次谨慎地归于空白，一言不发地跟在他的小队伍后面消失在楼梯底部。

“这些年，最好的，突袭行动。”Ron的声音饱含感情，旋即去检查他们抓到的两个入侵者了。

—

他们决定让Ron回总部审问囚犯，Harry则留下来向Malfoy问话。Harry进行了一场很棒的战斗，在战斗中他才是完整的个体。“但，”Ron坚定地对上他的眼睛，一只手搭在他肩上，“哥们，我爱你像爱一个兄弟——甚至，比他们中的一些还多——你有很多技能。但审问？不，你不擅长于此，这不是你的特长，这不是你的菜，你知道，我也知道。我们每次都谈论这个。”

“但——”Ron打断了Harry的话。“哥们，我帮不上忙。”Harry知道当Ron使用“哥们”这个词两次以上便意味着这场争执被扼杀在摇篮里了，他挥手告别，去找Malfoy了。

他不在被毁掉的起居室或书房里，但Harry在破烂不堪的客厅里找到了他，他正坐在一张似乎中间开了个拳头大的洞的大扶手椅边缘，用手撑着额头。Harry觉得他也许在微微发抖，惊讶于自己感受到一阵对Malfoy的类似钦佩的情感——这对他来说显然是个残酷的折磨，但他足够克制自己以庇护孩子们，甚至展现了一些让Harry拿到武器的策略性想法。Harry见够了在危急关头知道自身罕见品质，冷静面对暴风雨的人。这会是其中一件事，没那么令人印象深刻，假如Malfoy天性镇定，但显然——基于此时此刻和Harry基本上对他在学校的每一份记忆——这是他不得不为他自己创造的某些东西。

之后，理所当然地，Kreacher以一种狂喜的声调说：“谢谢你救了我们，Harry Potter！”在Harry意识到他可能自踏进门开始从头到尾都站在壁炉旁的同时，Malfoy猛地颤了一下，漠不关心的冰冷面具霎时覆上了他的容貌。

“噢，”他眯起眼，“你还在这儿。”

“众所周知，傲罗会留在犯罪现场。”Harry语气温和,“说来也奇怪。”Malfoy冲他沉下脸，却什么都没说，Harry叹了口气。“我会给你做份口供，Malfoy。这样我们可以，你知道的，抓住那些罪犯？”

“假如你只把真正的罪魁祸首当做目标就不必了。”Malfoy咕哝着，皱了皱眉，“显然，那两个逃跑的才是这次行动的首脑。但不，很自然地，你这个肌肉发达的天杀的Gryffindor直直冲了上去——”

“Yeah，well，当你经历过有人质情况下的战术分析训练，你就能决定谁才是先要被带出去的。”Harry没好气道，怒火中烧。事实上，从罪魁祸首跳窗时起，他为此一直严厉自责，但他不打算这么说，对——这场罪行的受害者，Harry提醒自己。他深呼吸了一下，再次尝试。“这真的没那么困难，我发誓。我只会让你回顾这场罪行，回答几个问题，然后我就离开。”

Malfoy眯眼瞪了他一分钟，突然说“噢，好吧”，又瘫倒回椅子上，似乎忘了或是不在意那个破洞。他朝对面长沙发摆摆手。“你也许能坐下以示礼貌，最重要的是，那样我就不必仰着头看你。”

Harry翻了个白眼，坐下了。

“Harry Potter想来些茶吗？”Kreacher突然出现在Harry的旁边，令人不安地冲他笑眯眯的。Harry说“当然”，而同一时刻Malfoy说“不！”

他们对视了一瞬，随后看向Kreacher，后者似乎陷入了一种犹豫不决的境地，暂时没有行动，一根手指轻微抽搐着。“噢，好吧。”Malfoy又说了一次，语气甚至比之前更暴躁。“我也要一杯。也许，”他朝Harry扬起双眉，像在激他开口，“额外加些什么进我的茶里。”

Harry沉默不语，原因大半是他做过很多次类似的口供，受害者们都会喝点什么缓解他们的紧张，剩下那一小部分是他对说“把瓶子拿来”动了心。

Kreacher“嘭”一声消失了，Malfoy一只手盖住眼睛，另一只手摆了摆，表示一种模糊的许可。“尽一切办法，Potter，”他慢吞吞地说，“随便问。”

“Well，让我们从这个问题开始——他们想要什么？”

“Oh my god。”Malfoy把手从眼睛上拿了下来，盯着Harry，“真的？你聋了？你刚不是站在那儿看到他们为了相同的信息威胁我、我的工作以及，含蓄地，每个孩子？”他音量渐高，并未近乎咆哮，但——更大声，无疑，相较于正常的谈话。“我不知道（I don’t knew），Potter。假如我知道，我相信我在楼上提到过，我会把它交给他们，只为了让他们滚出这栋该死的房子！”

Harry气得涨红了脸。“Well，我怎么就应该知道那不只是——我不知道，一个借口或别的什么？为了阻止他们得到——不管它是什么？”

“哦，因为我会牺牲历史和小学生来保护我自己和我未知的私人财产。”Malfoy冷笑着，唇角勾起苦涩的弧度，“更别提这栋完全无辜的巫师住宅，没错，是的，当然。忘记我是个多么可恶的人在你没有不时跳出来提醒我的前提下变得令人惊讶的容易。”

Harry的反驳已经到了嘴边，在Kreacer端着个茶盘再次出现时。这似乎把他们从争执中吓了出来——他能看见他自己的一丝羞愧同样映在了Malfoy脸上——他一言不发地端走他的茶。他抿了一小口，触动于意识到Kreacher记得他会怎么端走茶，便给了他一个微笑。“它很完美，Kreacher，谢谢。”

Kreacher笑容满面地看着他，随即匆匆跑到Malfoy前面把他的杯子递给他，然后托盘“嘭”一声消失了。

Malfoy长长地抿了口茶，逸出一声满足的叹息。“他是个奇怪的生物，但Merlin偏爱他，不管Black家族的祖先重蹈覆辙地把他培养成什么。”他的目光从杯沿上方冷飕飕地射向Harry。“Well，继续，让我们问完剩下的。我没有一整天的时间闲坐着回答问题，你知道的。”

Harry叹了口气，希望他败给了他的直觉并叫Kreacher拿点火焰威士忌给他，值班傲罗的专业精神和规则简直见鬼。他没跟Malfoy分享他的心情，而是说：“那么——你把这个地方变成了一个博物馆。”

Malfoy凝视着他。缓慢地，像是跟一个孩子交流，他说：“是的？”

Harry想象了一下掐死他的画面，但他觉得在他说话时他成功把那种念头从声音里剔除了。“而且这个博物馆专门展览从巫师历史中遗留的手工艺品？”

“你知道，我认为你真的一点也不需要我做这个口供。”Malfoy的语调满含嘲弄，若有所思，“这附近有好几个你可以查阅的——比如，我们的小册子，渴望帮上忙——我只能开展一段关于外面那个标志的令人愉快的谈话——”

“你总是这么难搞吗？”Harry厉声道，被惹毛到了极点。

“今天我相当努力地试着表现出来。”Malfoy慢吞吞地吐出那些字，语气干涩得像撒哈拉沙漠，“如果我热切地以如此明显的‘这很痛苦’回答问题，你不会原谅我的。”

“随你怎么回答，有价值的那种。”Harry从牙缝里挤出这句话，在他表格的页边上写下“你个巨级讨厌鬼”。

不过这似乎是个有魔力的问题；Malfoy的肢体语言改变了，他猛地瞥了一眼被撬开的地板，以及挂在远处墙上的画作，它们用饰以绶带的边框装裱。

“他们破坏的远多过他们拿走的。”Malfoy突然痛苦地开口了，“如果他们带走了什么，那就是了。我根本没有，”他停下话头，又长长地抿了口茶，“做过一份完整的存货清单，或类似的什么。我没注意到任何重要的东西不见了。那些明显更珍贵的碎片当然也没有。”

“奇怪，”Harry喃喃自语，记录下这点，“你有保险吗？”

“你真的企图控告我诈骗保金？”Malfoy质问道，他突然坐直了身子，差点把他的茶弄洒，“因为我永远不会，你一定是傻透了。骗保几乎不值得冒这个险，而且，就算我确实失去理智决定试一试，我也永远不会破坏这栋房子本身——”

“我没有控告你诈骗保金，Malfoy。”Harry疲倦地抬起一只手，他真后悔方才没直接问Kreacher要火焰威士忌，“我问的是你有没有保险。因为这是个问题，我不得不问，在这个表格上。”

Malfoy怀疑地瞥了他一眼，所以Harry举高表格，指指“犯罪提示”。他没料到Malfoy倾身向前，一把夺过了它，然后用一种慵懒的声音读出问题。

“窃贼的目标，我们问过了；财产和/或机构的历史，yes，okay；有没有任何贵重的东西被拿走——我的天，Potter，你一点也没偏离这些问题，不是吗？除了，我注意到的，专业精神的难能可贵。”他把那张纸举到跟Harry先前举的相同高度，手指明确地点在那句‘你个巨级讨厌鬼’旁边。Harry试图从他那儿把纸抢回来，但Malfoy迅速往旁边一挪，歪过身子躲开了他的手，他对Harry露出一丝傲慢的浅笑，继续读了下去。

“保险，yes，yes，啊，我们问到这了：‘附加问题在此处可能会以符号表示，在最终版报告中将完全呈现，由傲罗自行决定是否询问。’”Malfoy冲表格挑高了眉毛，旋即抬起脸望向Harry，双眉依旧上扬。“最好的官僚作风，不是吗？我得说，我感受到了对傲罗司能力的无比信任。”

“你能只是，”在他能站起身把表格从那个杂种愚蠢的手里抢回来前，Malfoy倾身把表格递给了他，神色全然无辜，姿态相当优雅，仿佛他先前打算一直表现成这样。上帝，但他快把Harry逼疯了，“只是——孩子们，孩子们在这儿做什么？他们是谁？实际上我们之后一定得让他们做口供，我们需要他们的名字——它是个定期的旅游团，或只是一次性的？”

Malfoy叹了口气，所有的表情从他脸上褪去，双肩微微下垂。“他们是London Education Advancement and Readiness Network，或者，”他轻颤了一下，“L.E.A.R.N.，我希望它在官方纪录上，那样我就不用为这个名字负责了。”

“如此知名。”Harry刻意没写什么，从Malfoy身上榨出的那个恼火的轻微抽搐比意式冰淇淋更棒。他咧嘴一笑，自鸣得意。“所以，什么是L.E.A.R.N.？”

“一个没人费心教过你的动词？”Malfoy快活地提议。然后，在Harry尖刻目光的逼视下，他用一种气愤得多的声音补充道。“Merlin，好吧。它是一个服务于那些在Hogwarts名单上，没到就读年龄，却仍可能想要学习巫师文化的各地孩子们的组织。纯血家族往往会为他们自己的孩子教导这种事情，但对混血家庭或麻瓜出身的孩子们，这可能有点难。新的Hogwarts家庭女教师之一几年前表明了这点。如果我没记错，她认为在十一岁时和他们的家庭突然被魔法轰炸有点残忍，尤其刚好在他们不得不动身去学校前。”

十一岁时同这个男人在一间长袍店的交谈依旧历历在目，他永远不会忘记当时认为自己在这个新奇的世界有多格格不入、永远不会适应的想法。Harry觉得那个家庭女教师是对的。但，还有：

“你，”Harry缓慢地重复，“在主持——什么，一次实地考察？为一群非纯血的孩子们？学习巫师历史？”

“是的，这不悲惨吗？闯入者刚好在我找到机会吃掉他们之前破门而入。”Malfoy没好气道，翻了个白眼。他长长地抿了一口茶，随即粗鲁地把见底的杯子“哐当”一声搁在靠近的边桌上。“我每个月都有一支队伍过来，就此而言，他们中的一些已经来这好几次了。以及，为了预先阻止你问我是否偷了我自己展品，或我是否秘密利用这个活动为危险的罪犯洗钱，或任何你很可能为控告我而想出的其他穷凶极恶的行为，你还可以随意检查我的其他记录。我会让信使送给你。”Malfoy冲他微笑的模样令人生厌。“我已经保留了非常详细的记录，你知道，以防傲罗前来访问。”

“而那从没让你稍显疑神疑鬼？”

Malfoy冷酷的视线久久地望着他，旋即对他们周围的残骸摆了摆手。“当他们真的倾巢而出来抓你时，那就不是无端的多疑了，我相信这是个警句。”

然后——Harry无法精确地表达他有多确定那是什么，但他注视着Malfoy的脸冷了下来，他的目光变得疏远、没有焦点，随后他明白只是这儿发生的一切打击到了Malfoy。Harry突然不自在了，在这间房子被毁坏的废墟中央；作为傲罗的一员看到这些时刻，跟那些陷入低谷、脆弱不堪的人待在一起，但，well。通常那些人都不是Draco Malfoy。

Harrry想不出任何一个他希望看到他没那么崩溃的人，他突然起身，折好表格胡乱塞进他的口袋里。“现在没什么可问了，我认为。”

“我——等等，什么？”Malfoy把他停留在远处墙上的痛苦视线猛地拉回来，愤慨地盯住了他。“那就是你全部的附加问题？这就是你的审慎认为的数量恰当的质询？一桩罪行今天在这里被犯下了，Potter！犯人仍未落网！”

Harry凝视着Malfoy绷紧的肩线，听到惊惶的尖刻语气充斥了他的声音，然后意识到：他在害怕。像其他犯罪中的其他受害者一样，Malfoy恐惧不安，想知道现在该做什么，如果他们折回来他怎么办。这统统能理解——正常，甚至——但承认这发生在Malfoy身上相当怪异，Harry坦率地盯着他，只有一秒，他就把自己吓到了，“啪”一声合上微微张开的嘴。

“不。”Harry的声音一如既往地粗哑，而不像他打算做出的那种再次保证的冷静语气。他清了清嗓子，以尽可能友善的口吻补充道。“我想先浏览一些记录，做一些其他人的口供，看看我们能从逮捕的两人身上得到什么。然后我会回来。明天，也许后天。我会在一个合适的时间猫头鹰你。”

“噢，很高兴。”Malfoy拉长了调子，但他依旧仰坐在椅子里，看上去稍微被安抚了。“我假设如果他们在你之前回来了我该做的只有亲切地请求他们不要杀掉我，嗯？”

“或者你可以只是召唤我部署在你门口的傲罗之一。”Harry同样干巴巴地说，“显然部门会更喜欢后一个选择，但你不得不做你感觉正确的事，我猜。”

“嗯……”Malfoy又一次发出这个声音，旋即刻意地点了点头，“Well，出去，Potter。我假定你自己能找到门在哪；毕竟这曾是你的房子。”

Harry差点脱口而出“关于那个”，要求知道为什么该死的Malfoy秘密从他手里买下了这栋房产，把它变成了某种令人恼火的小博物馆，似乎还吸引了主要是麻瓜出身的孩子们和窃贼，在他——没有。他只是没有问出来。他不确定为什么——他当然想知道——但他没有开口。

他选择穿过书房，经过那些内芯被毁坏的沙发靠垫和抱枕，以及铺开在地板上厚重的长毛绒地毯上一块看上去像是灼烧后的痕迹。当他走到门口时，他转身注视Malfoy疲倦的身影，他已经弓身蜷缩成了Harry一开始走进那儿看到的模样。

“嘿，Malfoy。”Harry的声音平静而诚挚。Malfoy抬起头，然后Harry感觉到自己的嘴角上扬了，那不太算一个微笑，却也超过一个龇牙咧嘴的、同情的小鬼脸。“抱歉，真的。”

Malfoy的嘴微微张开了，他看了Harry一秒，旋即“啪”一声合上了它。他吞咽了一下——Harry能看到他的喉结滚动——冲Harry明确地轻轻颔首。

然后他用后面的一句话破坏了一切。“现在请出去，Potter，逗留是非常无礼的。”但Harry仍带着好心情离开了，即使他那么说。毕竟，总得有人当成熟点的那个。

注释：

[1]在他面前宣读《反暴乱法》：riot act， 在1715年于英国颁布，执政官宣读该法后1小时人群必须散去

[2]hit wizard：打击手，往往被指派到抗击犯罪的前线，同时也负责处理一些针对麻瓜的魔法恶作剧


	3. Chapter 3

那晚Harry最后去Ron和Hermione的家吃了晚饭，全程沉浸在一种经常性的心不在焉里，前一分钟他还和Ron在办公室里谈论一个案子，下一分钟他就边眨着眼亲吻Hermione的脸颊边脱下他的外套。他不在意这种状态——他感激它——但他情不自禁地想知道一些他没有……硬要跟他们待在一起，而是强迫自己回到他不属于的地方的夜晚。

不过今晚的烤肉很美味，所以Harry试着不去思考那一点。

他们花了几分钟回顾了Hermione的一天，这场讨论总是有意思的——你无法雇佣Harry为法律机构的司法一派工作，但Hermione似乎享受于此，她终有一天会成为Wizengamot的首席女巫——在他们绕回Malfoy的案子前。Rose在Ron讲这个关于Harry和Malfoy诡异的即兴小品的故事时跟他一同窃笑起来，Harry心底的愉快盖过了他的专业精神。Harry能给他自己最好的辩护就是——“这都是为了孩子们，Hermione！”——但他最终让步了，叹了口气，跟他们一块笑了一会。

“好吧。”他承认，微微咧嘴一笑，“这完全疯了。但我应该做什么？Malfoy已经告诉了他们整个事件都是作秀，我不能堂而皇之地说‘不，孩子们，事实上你们都幸运地活了下来，如果Malfoy先生的家养小精灵没来找我们，你们可能已经全被杀了！’不。我不得不演下去，尽管这傻透了。”

Ron热忱地点点头，吞下了满嘴的土豆。“疯得像一把刷子（mad as a brush），那个Malfoy。”他听上去像是对有机会这么说感到非常开心，旋即把视线挪到了Harry身上。“我正要问你，事实上——为什么你没有问完话？他在一个或某些问题上大发雷霆了？”

Harry茫然地看着他。“什么？”

“我看了你最初的报告。”Ron语速缓慢，“那一页的整个背面都是空白的。Harry，你又忘了把它填满？你知道你积压的工作已经堆得跟山一样高了。”

Harry短暂地闭了闭眼，那句“犯罪细节”和需要写满的整页空白在他眼皮后浮动着。他不仅忘了把它填满；他甚至忘了问，分心于……管它是什么。Malfoy一直看起来像是他就要尖叫或哭泣或呕吐或别的什么，只有一秒，他又看起来像是一个雪貂脸的上流杂种，对外界毫不关心。

“呃。”Harry睁开眼睛。“Yeah，我，呃，确实，忘了，把它写下来，我是说。不过我大概明天会回去。”他飞快地补充。“拿到一些额外的细节，挖更深点。我一定会搞定。”

不知为何，这句话引起了Ron和Hermione间的忧虑对视，后者迅速把目光放回了Harry身上，抿了一口她的酒，装出一副快活的语气说道：“文书工作十分重要，你知道的，Harry。我知道它似乎不总是那样，但它实际上是司法体系的一块基石。为什么，前几天我刚谈过一次，跟——”

“等等。”Harry缓慢地说，他的大脑开始运转。为什么Ron和Hermione会担心Harry回到Grimmauld广场？他们可能担心他会找到或查清什么呢？除了——Hogwarts家庭女教师之一，Malfoy说过——以及他不对那个名字L.E.A.R.N.负责——

“Oh my god！”Harry激动地指向Hermione，他盯着自己伸出的手指，被他自己稍稍吓到了。他垂下他的手，声音却没放低。“你知道！你知道我把我的房子卖给了Draco Malfoy而你没有告诉我！上帝，你知道好几年了，对吗？”他质问道，突然记起那个晚上Hermione告诉他那个地方已经被改变了，她尖锐且追根究底地问他是否考虑顺路过去看一下。当时他以为她是试着了解他内心深处的情绪负担之类的，但：“你从第一次去看博物馆就知道了！”

“我。”Hermione握紧了她的酒杯。她瞪大了眼睛，那种“我是无辜的，请原谅我”的表情最能让Harry联想到他甜点被偷咬的几口，随后，她畏缩在了Harry狂暴的怒视下，脱口而出，“Ron也知道！”

“离婚。”Ron倒抽了一口气，转过身盯着她。在他意识到这就是个笑话前，有几年零几个月，Harry在他们其一每次说这个时都暗自恐慌。他坐回他的椅子里，怒目而视，双臂交叠在胸前。Ron朝他这边瞅了一眼，扮了个鬼脸，又转向Hermione。“我不敢相信你刚刚就这么把我卖了（throw me under the bus like that)！毫无疑问，离婚，我不再觉得这场婚姻建立在信任的基础上了！”

“Well，这是事实。”Hermione恳求地望向Harry，“请不要生气，Harry。我们不想对你隐瞒的，我们只是。Well！”她把恳求的目光转向Ron，后者，因为他仅仅十二秒前所做的一切就是威胁要跟她离婚，屈服的速度比Harry要快得多。

“这只是。”Ron长长地灌了一大口酒，显然是给他自己壮胆，“你——well，你知道你怎么能得知，Harry，关于Malfoy的事。”

“什么？”Harry注视着他们俩，“抱歉，什么？不，我不知道我怎么能得知关于Malfoy的事，你们在说什么？”

“噢，Harry。”Hermione的声音充满怜悯。

“哥们。”Ron用同样的语气说，“没事，这是个安全的空间。”

“还有，我们当时在场。”Hermione补充道，她沉重地叹了口气，“记得六年级吗？那时你对他如此着迷以至于我们不被允许谈论任何别的事？”

“他在策划阴谋。”Harry义愤填膺地抗议，“而我尽我所能去挫败这个阴谋！那不叫着迷，那叫——那叫——有公德心！”

“有公德心，就是熬一整晚看他的名字在活点地图上的Slytherin公共休息室附近移动？”Ron听上去没被说服。而且，他听上去像是可能认为Harry在前十分钟遭受了某种脑部创伤；这不是Harry喜欢的情况组合。“我发誓，有个晚上我们在公共休息室里，我说‘去睡觉吗，Harry？’，而你说——”

“Oh god，我记得这个。”Hermione打断了他的话，呻吟了一声，“你说‘我不会休息，直到Malfoy休息了！’然后你把一个镇纸扔到墙上，它爆炸了。”

“我爱那个镇纸。”Ron口吻悲恸，“它太过英年早逝了。”

“Well!”Harry感觉被他们不赞同的眼神压住了，他有些失控地看向baby Rose，她至少还太小不能对他评头论足。“Well，okey，fine，也许在六年级我有点——但那是六年级。我有很多事要忙，也许，好吧，也许我确实变得，我认为，稍微对Malfoy的整个事念念不忘，但那只有一年！一年！那几乎不算一个准则——”

“噢，Harry。”Hermione现在的声音如此怜悯以至于Harry想死了。

“我妈妈和爸爸曾经谈论过这个。”Ron说，带着一个男人甩出一张王牌的气势。在Harry转过身，目瞪口呆，惊恐地盯着他时，他点了点头。“Yep，yes，他们谈过。我妈妈总说对一个孩子而言有个死敌是不正常的，然后我的父亲会说他肯定如果Malfoy家的男孩像他父亲一样，他就是讨厌鬼且值得拥有一个死敌。接着妈妈会说，‘是的，Arthur，我肯定他是，但我不担心他，甚至Fred和George都从未有过死敌’，然后爸爸会说他们当然有，但他听上去对此并不十分确定。妈妈会说不，他们没有，他们有恶作剧的目标对象，这无可否认不太健康，但他们从未真的挑出其他学生中的一个向其宣告强烈的敌意。接着爸爸会咕哝些关于管好你自己的话，喝上一大口，我们都知道这意味着他同意她，但不认为你喜欢听到小男孩们不应该与他们的同学有不死不休的永恒夙怨。”

Ron靠回他的椅子里，得意扬扬。Harry滑进他自己的椅子里，希望有一种能溜到桌子底下幻影移形而不让他们注意到他离开的办法。

“这也许是我人生中最丢脸的一刻。”Harry对Rose说，她对他发出了咯咯声，欢快地把萝卜泥抹在他的毛衣上，似乎那是正确的。

“重点是，Harry，”Hermione的语气现在轻快起来了，“由于一些明显的原因，我们认为不管整个Grimmauld广场可能会更好。毕竟Malfoy对你来说从来不是什么好事，而且你之前甚至不想知道谁买下了那个地方。你本能轻易地查明，但你从没这么做，所以我们以为最好尽量顺其自然。”

“Yeah，哥们，”Ron耸了耸肩，“我们没有试着把你蒙在鼓里，但。如果今天没发生这事，你会按部就班地生活，甚至可能永远不会搞明白谁买了它，你不这么认为吗？而我们只是以为那也许会——更好。从长远来看。”

“我不是孩子了。”Harry嘀咕着，避开了他们两人的视线，“我也没有——我从来没有——无论如何，着迷于Malfoy，你们俩疯了。他只是让我有点生气，仅此而已，但我会回去拿到他剩下的供述——”

“等等，你甚至还没拿到他供述的其他部分？”Ron惊呼道，挑高了眉毛，“Harry，那是这整个问话中最重要的部分！”

“我会回去拿到他剩下的供述，获得我需要的信息，解决这个案子，就是这样。”Harry报复性地戳着他的烤肉，“Okay？All right？那足够让我从这儿脱身了吗，法官们？我会做我的工作，然后像个成年人一样处理好它。All right？”

“我要把我所有的镇纸锁在办公室的保险箱里。”Ron绝望地说。Harry无视了他。

—

第二天早上，他发了只猫头鹰给Malfoy。在尝试几次不同的开头后——“Dear Draco”太过了，但“Dear Malfoy”看起来同样荒谬，而他不打算写“Dear Mr. Malfoy”，仿佛他是昨天的孩子中的一个——他决定彻底省略问候语，写下：

Hey，我需要拜访且拿到你剩下的供述，并跟你一起仔细检查一些东西，好好看看周围。你今天有时间吗？

—HP

他把它卷起来，递向Mathilda，他几年前买的仓鸮。她不是Hedwig，但她在自己正确的岗位上发挥作用，Harry逐渐爱上她小小的古怪。一如往常，她在他的手下顶顶脑袋，几乎一百八十度旋转了它然后又转回来，炸起她所有的羽毛扮成一个放在床头的鸟类仿品，旋即她伸出腿，让他把信绑在上面。

“这是给Draco Malfoy的。”Harry告诉她，轻轻把她的羽毛拍平，“等待他的回复，如果他开始写的话，但你不必为他磨蹭一整天，okay？”

Mathilda叫了一声，温和地默许了，猛地飞扑出他办公室的窗子。

Harry在她离开的时候把时间都倾注在了Malfoy的记录上。它们，就像他昨天表明的，令人疲惫地细致，而Harry的视线在看了它们仅仅几分钟后就模糊了。不过他顽强地看了下去，在幸运地被Mathilda的回归打断前，得出了两个结论。第一个是Malfoy是个出奇细心的饭桶，他的存在莫名其妙地成功让Harry头痛了。

第二个是Malfoy真的把很多好东西搬进了Harry的旧家里，以及他似乎做了相当庞大的工作得到它们。

他从Mathilda腿上取下羊皮纸，感激于看到的不是Malfoy的账簿。他阅读着他万分熟悉的工整字迹：

鉴于我的博物馆因为这场灾难暂时关闭，是的，Potter，我今天有空。我要跟潜在的修复者会面，为了部分在那天散落一地的展品残骸；如果你不介意15分钟的临时中场休息，你可以在你闲暇时拜访。

诚挚的，

Draco Malfoy

P.S. 你不能正确地写出书信格式让你差不多算个丑陋的怪人了[1]。没有问候语？没有署名？你一定是被狼养大的。

Harry恼火地瞪着那段P.S.直到他再次读完这封信，然后注意到Malfoy的信里也没有包括问候语。他咧嘴一笑，拎起他的东西，撞开了门。

—

Kreacher推开了12号的门，在Harry有机会敲响它之前，这挺好，就是有点毛骨悚然。不过他没太及时到达，所以Harry看到了门口的小标识：无限期关停维修。在这段艰难时期里，感谢你的耐心。是Malfoy新近手写的熟悉笔记。Harry对停止阅读这段文字并不感到可惜，尽管他说不出为什么。

“Harry Potter！”Kreacher对他眉开眼笑，领他进去了，“Draco主人在等你。Kreacher来拿你的外套吧。”

Harry足够勇敢地把他的外套和围巾交给Kreacher，再次注意到那个金色的小名牌赫然挂在他洁净挺括的白色托加袍上[2]。“那个名牌是怎么回事？”

Kreacher骄傲地挺起胸套，笑容满面。“Kreacher是巫师历史现代博物馆10点到6点期间的一名导游，Harry Potter！Kreacher是这个月的雇员。”

他在那番小小的披露后如熟悉地“啪”一声消失了，留Harry一个人惊讶地眨眨眼，然后摇了摇头，环视四周。这个地方看上去比昨天要好，尽管依旧破败不堪；碎片从地板上清走了，撕裂得最惨烈的墙纸也被剥离。大部分毁坏的家具似乎被堆到了房间边缘，Harry能从大厅看见，剩下的在它们之中看上去空荡荡且不可思议地荒芜。

Malfoy对这个地方做的一切真的非常令人惊叹，Harry认为。他几乎不觉得这是他自战争中回忆起的同一栋房子。每一块Harry记忆中暗淡的表面都洒满了阳光，天花板似乎变高了，虽说Harry逻辑上知道它没有，但。他想起Grimmauld广场的密不透风，幽闭恐怖，霉烂阴暗。这个博物馆，尽管在它短暂历史里最坏的情况下，也是开放、通风、明亮的。这很难将二者联系起来。

又是“啪”的一声，Kreacher再次出现了，当Harry转过头，他看见这个小精灵绞着他的手，双脚交替地轻跳。Harry蹲下身子，立马警觉起来，质问道：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“噢，没什么！没什么，Harry Potter！”Kreacher尖声说，“Kreacher没打算表示出了什么事！Kreacher只是想说——谢谢你回应了召唤！”

“哦。”Harry恼火地松了口气，给了他一个小小的微笑。“Well，那——那挺好的，Kreacher。我没在意。”他正想站起来，思考着那句措辞——“回应召唤”，稍显怪异——他第一次开始琢磨，究竟为什么Kreacher昨天现身在他的格子间里。不是在傲罗司；是他的格子间。

“说说，Kreacher。”Harry让他的声音保持在一种随口一问的语气上，“我想问，为什么你先去我那？我是说，去到我的办公桌那。不是说我不乐意帮忙，但对一桩正在进行的犯罪去找新人通常是更好的做法。”

“Kreacher不总是一名导游，而且Harry Potter是这栋房子的前主人。”Kreacher的声音变得奇怪地正式，“Kreacher服侍主人，Kreacher服侍这栋房子。如果房子需要援助，Kreacher会去主人那；如果主人需要援助，Kreacher会回到房子里。如果两个都需要援助，Kreacher一定要去找另一个主任，或另一栋房子，来回应召唤。”

他郑重其事地看了一眼Harry，又“啪”的一声消失了，这次的响声似乎比之前两次更尖锐。

“噢，看在上帝的份上，Potter。”Malfoy的声音从楼梯顶端传来，“你在干什么，从木纹里寻找线索？”

意识到自己像个傻瓜般蹲在地上的模样被看见了，Harry沉下脸，站起来，转身看见Malfoy正走下楼梯。他的头发都梳到了后面，在头顶束成一个小揪，露出了两边长及耳尖、明显被剃短的碎发。这样看起来——在他身上不好看，Harry仓促地下了定义，他真的不关心那个，但。合适，Harry假定，是那个形容词。衣冠楚楚，但与众不同。

他仍在，Harry有些恼火地注意到，炫耀他肿得厉害的眼眶，青黑色经过一晚在他脸上显得更浓重了。有人应该给他治好眼伤，这让Harry皮肤下的血液微微躁动，他知道：让Malfoy穿着他柔软的绿色毛衣、带着那个明显的伤痕走来走去正使傲罗名声扫地。Harry刚想开口对Malfoy说些什么，便注意到跟在他后头走下楼梯的人是谁。

“Neville，”Harry吓了一跳，“我，呃，不知道你在这儿。”

“我也不知道。”Neville给了Harry一个紧张的、不自在的细小微笑，“我是说，不知道你会在这儿。我本来要——离开，或者不。我是说，我本来没——你知道我在说什么。”

“当然。”Harry别开了视线。这只是……令人尴尬，不是吗？关于Neville和Ginny，自从一切闹翻的这些年来。Harry不想这样，当然，他一开始很生气，对她离开他感到受伤，对这是为了另一个男人，他们的朋友之一感到心碎，但。他不认为他和她在一起真的能幸福，就长远而言不会，既然他有时间正确地思考这点。他也不认为他能让她幸福，而Neville明显可以，他为她高兴，为他们两人高兴。他确实如此。

但如今Harry偶尔还是会看见他们在一块，大笑，在Weasley家的晚餐上靠着对方，或在Ron和Hermione的餐桌上互相开玩笑，朝对方隐秘一瞥。他讨厌他们两个，只有一点。讨厌Neville有他没有的特质，讨厌Ginny需要那些特质，尽管他知道她值得，也想要她拥有。他讨厌他们拥有彼此，而他孤身一人。

这很尴尬，仅此而已。他不太能搞懂怎么让一切回到正轨。

“Well，这是最令人苦恼的因为人类发现轮子的社交无能小短剧吗？”Malfoy拉长调子，翻了个白眼，“如果我说过一次，那就表示我已经说过一千次了：他们不会让你们Gryffindor正确地适应社会，这就是为什么你们结果都无可救药的烦人。Longbottom，Potter在这儿是要问我一系列咄咄逼人的问题，以正义之名。Potter，Longbottom倾向住在我阁楼里那个狠毒凶残、年老色衰的丑老太婆。”

Harry凝视着，正想要求知道在所有人中，怎么是Neville Longbottom陷入了处理那幅Sirius疯老妈画像的麻烦中，同时Neville发出了温和的不赞同的啧啧声，戴着橡胶园艺手套的手在Malfoy肩上轻轻拍了拍。

“别像这样说她。”Neville说，旋即语气变得兴高采烈，“Harry，Malfoy有现存已知活得最久的毒触手。我在某次考古挖掘中发现她奄奄一息，然后把她安置在了阁楼里——显然这些古老的巫师住宅喜欢拥有一些致命灌木，当然毒触手依赖魔法和阳光为生，所以这里的气候对她很合适。她几乎活了上千年，一位绝对的美人，一件难以置信的标本——”

“一个噩梦。”Malfoy打断了他，“我本该把她留在我发现她的沙地里死去。她暴躁易怒，养育成本又高，甚至几乎算不上一个博物馆的展品热点，因为事实证明，没人想靠近一个又老又疯还会一看到你就对你喷带刺种皮的植物。我应该让你带走她，真的。”在他踏下最后一级台阶时，他直接对Neville言明了。

“我希望你会。”Neville冲他咧嘴一笑。

Malfoy叹了口气，但姿态明显地做作，像是某种行内笑话的一部分，只是——真的很怪，Harry觉得，在Neville和Malfoy间看到这个。“可能下一次；我似乎只是没力气立马起草转让文书。”

“我不会屏住呼吸。”Neville随口道，跟在他身后走下了一楼地面。

“所以你们两个……一起工作。”Harry来回打量着他们，还不太相信。他把视线安放在Neville身上。“Malfoy，是你的，一个客户？”

“你仍把施咒的所有小心思写在脸上。”Malfoy恼火地看着他，“是的，Potter，你也许还能站出来说：当我们是孩子时确实有一段异常紧张的关系，非常感谢你提出那个。但我有一株濒死的魔法植物，Longbottom声名远扬，作为这单生意里的最好人选，所以，”他耸了耸肩，只有一边肩膀敷衍地微微动了。“我们解决了这事。”

“他是个恃强凌弱的卑鄙小人，我童年半数噩梦的源头。”Neville更正道，露齿而笑，“但一开始我收了他四倍正常的费用，最后价格或多或少趋于平稳了。”

“四倍。”Malfoy气急败坏，顿时对Neville大发雷霆，“但——那不能——你去年把价格从两倍降下来了！”

“去年我把价格降到了两倍。”Neville说，“不过别担心。我保证如果你真的无法支付，我会给你打折到我的标准费用。”

“多好的安慰。”Malfoy咕哝道，“在这个时候的压力中简直是个温暖人心的想法。”

“我为服务而生。”Neville欢快地说，他把手套丢进挂在他肩上的毛毡手提包里，上面印着萝卜和花铲的图案。

Ginny离开他，为了一个提着萝卜花铲毛毡手提包的男人，Harry想着，几乎要大笑起来。他并非不认为Neville是个好小伙，值得他得到的一切；这只是很有趣，生活似乎从未按Harry预想的方式收尾。

“Well，我下班了。”Neville拍了拍Malfoy的肩，“别灰心，Draco。”不知为何，这句话让Malfoy尖锐地看了Harry一眼，旋即他又发出了气急败坏的声音，现在Harry觉得那不仅仅是一种愤慨的大声抱怨。Neville忽视了这个，望向Harry，尴尬地勾住他肩上的包。“很，很高兴见到你，Harry。”

“同感。”Harry抬手抚摩后颈，“为，呃，为我向Gin问好。”

“我……会的。”Neville惊讶而缓慢地说道。然后他朝他们俩点点头，从等待的Kreacher手上拿走他的外套，迅速走出大门，把Harry和Malfoy单独留在了门厅里。

Harry屏息等待着Malfoy说些他——以及巫师界的其他人，据Harry的朋友们所言——这几年从八卦专栏阅读到的事。Harry有几年没订预言家日报了，但Potter-Weasley-Longbottom的三角恋明显吸引了太多目光，报纸几个月都在臆断此事直到这种关系被打破。Harry永远不能理解那点；这真的是个非常简单的故事。Ginny爱Neville胜过Harry，比起Harry她跟Neville更配，她想要Neville多于Harry。这一点都不复杂。

Malfoy望向Harry的眼神闪烁着恶意。Harry对某种关于被戴绿帽或被红头发抛弃或任何别的评论做好了如此充分的准备，以至于他在Malfoy带着深沉的愉悦开口时几乎不知所措。“苍天在上，Potter，那是什么？”

Harry眨了眨眼，顺着Malfoy的视线看向自己的胸膛中央。令他绝对惊恐的是，他们办公室内部的备忘录之一贴在那儿，荧绿色的纸在晨曦里微微发光。它一定是在他浏览Malfoy的账目时贴到他身上的；Harry不知道他怎么没注意到。

Malfoy倾身向前，在Harry能做出反应前从他的衬衫上摘下了它。“Dear Harry，”他读道，“‘请——’噢，这部分全是大写‘——不要再次忘了让Malfoy带你回顾案情。这——’又是大写‘——你工作最重要的部分，我知道他是Malfoy这点使你分心，但你还是不能忘！Hermione说文书工作是组成法律体系的十分之九。Love，Ron。’”Malfoy合上眼，逸出一丝满足的轻哼，仿佛他刚在炎热的一天喝完了一杯柠檬水，旋即他睁开眼。“Potter，我得直截了当地告诉你：我也许会把这个裱起来。它很漂亮，值得在巫师历史的墙上拥有一席之地。谁知道Weasley的内心蕴藏着那么多诗意呢？”

“噢，把那个给我。”Harry厉声道，伸手去夺。在他抢到之前，那张纸消失在了Malfoy的袖口，他抱臂给了Malfoy最严厉的瞪视。“你不会把那个放在博物馆里。”

Malfoy只是大笑起来，眼里闪着明亮的光。Harry不确定他曾见过他大笑——或者，well。Harry当然确定他笑过，他一定在学校里笑过很多次，嘲弄的时候，在每个人面前逞威风的时候，他通常是一个小型的铂金色旋风，代表着讨厌的几近邪恶的混乱，但。他从未见过这个，Malfoy灿烂的微笑和他微微仰头时脖颈处柔美的线条。他的愉悦仍建立在Harry的痛苦之上，但没那么……冷酷了，莫名其妙地，比起Harry回忆中他的所有印象。

这是一个舒心的笑容，清浅而美好，他的眼角也泛起笑纹。Harry惊讶不已。

“当权者的小小表现令人恐惧。”一会儿后，Malfoy冷静下来。“我们为什么不开始你工作最重要的部分呢？”他把调子定在Ron口中资本家的语气上，在Harry绷起脸时露出了一个假笑。“来吧；这里大部分的房间很久都不会清理好，待在其中让我感到压抑。”

他这么说，仿佛它是个笑话，但挂在他唇边的微笑变得阴郁了，所以Harry十分肯定这些话的背后藏着艰难的事实。他沉默地跟着Malfoy上了楼梯，跳过有“我会咬人”标记的那一阶，进了走廊最远一端的一个房间。当Harry住在这儿时，他只是把它当成一个客房，没有作用的空间，它里面什么都没有，除了一些古老的稍显不详的大型衣橱。在Malfoy手下，它成了一个布置漂亮的小客厅，入目皆是暖色木材和软质皮革，包括远处角落里一个酒品琳琅满目的小吧台。

Harry走过去，手掌抚摸过吧台抛光的木材表面，在它当着他的面突然变出一个杯子、一瓶火焰威士忌和一块边沿浮动着一个问题的圆溜溜的冰球时眨了眨眼。

“呃，不用了，谢谢，现在十一点半了。”Harry告诉吧台，后者似乎对此有点生气，提供的东西像出现时那样迅速地消失了。他对Malfoy说：“这个是跟这栋房子连成一体的吗？我不认为我之前见过它，但它无疑沾染了魔法。”

Malfoy发出一丝愉悦的轻声。“勉强来说，是的。我在这个从我曾祖父Pollux时代流传下来的房间的一幅油画里看到了它，我费尽心思才找到它，把它弄了回来。拥有它的女人相当喜爱它，但，well。”Malfoy耸了耸肩，摆摆手。“争论它属于谁很难。”

Harry表示同意，旋即略微苦涩地想到，如果他住在这儿的时候有个魔法吧台给他倒酒，他起先也许就永远不会把这个古老宏伟的建筑卖掉。然而，他不认为把这说出来是十分明智的。

Malfoy移动到房间中央，坐在其中一个皮质扶手椅上，所以Harry挑了他对面的坐下，还原了他们昨天的姿势。从这个角度，Harry无法忽视Malfoy眼眶的淤青几乎蔓延到了他半张脸，他恼火地皱了皱眉。“你想要我找个人看看你那只眼睛吗？或者我也许可以治好它；我们团队里本该有人在离开前看到你的伤。”

“你不会这么做。”Malfoy听上去很震惊。他戳了戳淤青的皮肤，因疼痛而轻微嘶嘶做声，然后他咧嘴一笑，仿佛被这一刻的痛苦很好地逗乐了。“这挺棒的，不是吗？不，没有人会理会它，直到我跟预言家日报约定见面后。我想要在文章发表时尽可能看起来遭受重创、悲惨不幸。”

“你……想要……什么？”Harry感受到他的嘴唇厌恶地抿了起来。不是因为预言家日报不应得到一点它经常发表的那种耍弄人心的消息，而是因为Malfoy暗示的主意让Harry反胃。

Malfoy回以他同样的抿唇。“Well，Potter，不是每个人在生活中慷慨施舍时都会被注意力的棍子敲到头。我会做任何事以确保这个故事为人所知，那些人会留心作案者。说到这个，”他在椅子里倾身向前，尖锐的视线盯在Harry身上。“你设法从昨天你逮捕的两个人身上问出任何有价值的信息了吗？我不认为你能问出很多，因为你把所有的努力都集中在抓住错误的罪犯上了。”

在没有监管人员官方许可的前提下，跟一个普通的受害者谈论待审理案件的细节是明令禁止的，Harry想。旋即他看到了Malfoy嘴角嘲弄的假笑，自命不凡到Harry想要尖叫，他认为明令禁止是个看法不同的问题。

“事实上，”Harry厉声道，“我们从Pensley和Jocler身上得到了不少有用的信息。他们的确是被雇来的打手——”

“显而易见。”

“——但，”Harry得意扬扬地继续，无视了他，“他们在这之前被同一个团队雇佣了好几份工作，而且他们能提供给我们一些细节。若无意外，我们知道我们正在对付一个组织网络，至少还能得知一些成员没有魅力咒覆盖时的长相。”Harry没提两个罪犯丝毫不清楚他们昨天的同伙是谁，以及他们在Malfoy这要偷什么；他真的不认为在没有那瓶他向吧台拒绝的酒的情况下，他能忍受Malfoy对此的反应。

Malfoy的假笑柔化成了一个若有所思的表情。“至少有些什么。”他不情愿地说。

“我们也这么觉得。”Harry压下了翻白眼的冲动。“所以，听着，Malfoy，我现在真的需要你带我回顾案情。我已经拿到了其它问题，但回顾案情是放在第一位的。”

“你想借‘带你回顾案情’表达什么？”Malfoy说，“确切点。”

Harry就欲张嘴给出一个尖锐的回答，这时他注意到Malfoy的一只手正不停摆弄这他毛衣的袖子，这个紧张的小动作也许泄露了比他想象中的更多的情绪。Harry再次意识到，不管Malfoy可能是别的什么，当下他只是一个平民，一场抢劫和袭击的受害者。Harry的工作——像他真正的、实际的工作一样——就是把他当作一个平民和受害者对待。

“只要在回忆的时候告诉我你想起了什么。”Harry表示。他使用的话语和轻柔的、不含威胁的口吻是如此老练熟悉，它们对他而言几乎算是一个患难时期宝贵的老朋友。他从包里抽出一支羽毛笔和报告文档，快速翻到了那页空白的“犯罪细节”。“无需对妥当回答或给出每一个细节感到担忧。只要告诉我发生了什么。”

Malfoy点了点头，动作缓慢而谨慎，旋即冲Harry手里的羽毛笔眯起眼睛。“不了，谢谢你。如果我必须这么做，我不打算边说边看你在一份官方记录上用你堪比原始人的笔迹乱写‘你个巨级讨厌鬼’。”他起身走向吧台，手指轻敲两下桌面，然后把出现在他手中的小玻璃瓶扔给Harry。

Harry自然是接住了瓶子，但他仍问了一句。“这是用来做什么的？”

“装你关于这场对话的记忆。”Malfoy给了他一个稍显怀疑的眼神。“你不应该是个傲罗吗，Potter？这就是冥想盆存在的真正原因；执法机关使用它的惯常做法。甚至我都知道。”

“呃。”Harry似乎想起了某个研讨会或其他有关于此的事物，尽管他记得的只有它真的很糟糕的名字（Pen-SAVE Yourself Some Time！）

“我应该让DLME（魔法法律执行司）派另一个人来，你明显不是他们中最好和最聪明的。”Malfoy叹了口气，但他还是坐回了椅子里，疲倦地对上Harry的眼睛。“All right，我该从哪开始？”

我不知道，从头开始？Harry没说出口，因为他能做得比那更好，因为他是个专业人员。“Well，你最先意识到情况不对是什么时候？”

Malfoy的眼睛几乎瞬间失去了焦距，他的肢体语言改变了——肩膀微微耸起，手掌缓慢靠在一起，一只手的拇指扣进另一只手的掌心。“我认为……刚好在L.E.A.R.N.的队伍到达之后。通常登记表会自动输入任何一个跨过门槛的人的名字，但当我检查它时，没有一个孩子的名字在上面；教师的也没有。我不得不亲自写上去。我觉得那很奇怪。”

“不像你想的那样奇怪。”Harry在心中记下要去调查作用在一本登记表上的更可能是迷惑咒还是混淆咒。“这意味着他们事先踩过点，辨认出也许能追踪他们的魔法，使其失灵。这很聪明。”

“不要恭维罪犯，Potter。”

“我没在恭维他们。”Harry不耐烦道，旋即注意到Malfoy的嘴角扬起了小小的愉悦弧度，意识到他是故意表现出激动的，“噢，看在他妈的——就只是，Okay，Malfoy，fine。接下来发生了什么？”

Malfoy带着细微恶意的愉悦神情敛去了，在思考这个问题时皱起了眉头。“Well，孩子们似乎总是喜欢跟Vicky见面；我不知道为什么，没人知道。可能是因为他们未发育完全的自保意识。谁知道？无论如何，我把他们都带到楼上去看她了。”

“Vicky，”Harry茫然地说，旋即稍微惊慌地逐渐意识到了什么。“是那株阁楼里的毒触手。”他注视着Malfoy，不知所措。“你把最老的暴力植物养在阁楼里，还叫它Vicky？”

“Well，”Malfoy的口吻充斥着防御的意味，“你会叫它什么？”

“不会是Vicky。”Harry不假思索，“我不知道，Spike（尖刺），也许？Fang（尖牙）？”

“Spike？”Malfoy重复着，一脸惊骇，“Fang？我的天，那是哪种——毒触手甚至没有尖牙，Potter，你究竟为什么要用那样一个名字叫它？”

“你究竟为什么要叫它Vicky？”

Malfoy抱臂在胸前，坐回了他的椅子里，瞪着Harry的目光情绪翻腾，以至于Harry突然怀疑他在表示对Neville说过的关于他期盼摆脱这株成为他梦魇的植物的事。他明显依恋它，以及，快要气疯了。“她看起来像一位Vicky。”

“她当然像。”Harry咕哝道。他讨厌Malfoy是对的，但他真的希望他之前没有收起羽毛笔——他手痒痒地想写下一些他不能脱口而出的非常无礼的话。“Okay，集中注意力，你把孩子们带到楼上去看……Vicky……然后呢？”

Malfoy顿了一下，思索片刻，随即猛地从椅子里跳起来，恍然大悟，他的手臂从胸前垂落。“他们中的一个一定是从天窗进来的。”他说着，仿佛为自己解开了一个小谜团。“那群男人里最小的那个，我认为——我记得肩上被敲了一下，当我转身时那家伙用拳头打中了我。”Malfoy指指他青肿的眼眶，做了个小小的鬼脸。“这不足以让我失去知觉，但他一定在我起身前朝我身上施了什么咒；下一件我知道的事，就是我跟孩子们一块被绑着坐在书房的地上了。”

“书房？”Harry说，“不是我找到你的那个起居室？”

“不，是书房。”此刻Malfoy脸上闪过的神情如此不加掩饰的痛苦，以至于Harry不得不别开视线。Malfoy近乎是在咆哮了：“他们强行押着我从一个房间走到另一个房间，让我看着他们毁掉每一件物品。我猜他们以为这是最有可能让我开口的办法，公平地说，他们是对的。我会立马放弃他们在找的东西来拯救半数他们毁坏的物品，假如我知道他们想要什么。”

Harry是个专业人员，所以他没有理会那些话从Malfoy嘴里流泻出来的方式。他看到了全部，而关注这个毫无缘由。“所以他们从未直接去找并询问吗？”

“他们找了也问了，”Malfoy用手撑着额头，“某种意义上。当时他们一直说资源——他们需要找到‘源’，他们知道‘源’一定在这儿，‘源’不在任何一个我们去过的房间里。我跟他们讲了十遍只要告诉我它是什么，但每次我这么做时那个女人都会大笑着叫我不要装聋作哑。我没法让她明白我不是在演戏。”Malfoy叫嚷着，他的音量和声调随着每个字危险地提高了。“我没法让她明白我真的不知道她口中邪恶的造物是什么，但每次我说我不知道时她更加相信我知道了！”

有那么可怕的一瞬，Harry觉得他真的打算安慰Malfoy了，这在他的想象中跟给豪猪穿毛衣没什么不同。当他正要这么做时，他被一阵铃声拯救了，Kreacher径直出现在Malfoy左边说：“Draco主人，Zabini先生在门口。”

“噢。”Malfoy抬头看了一眼Harry，他们的目光对接了一秒，而Harry能看到的只有他的痛苦、挫折、无助与恐惧。这写在他身上的每一寸，发自肺腑的情感强烈到Harry倒抽一口气，暂时忘却了呼吸。他们只是凝望彼此，Malfoy看上去快疯了，Harry能感受到，直到Malfoy似乎想起了他在注视的人的确切身份。他的脸重新覆上了漠不关心的冷酷表情，速度之快让Harry觉得他的脸肯定抽到了，但他面具的边缘现在清晰可见，没能足够好地掩藏其下纯粹的感情。

“Well，我不能把Blaise单独和贵重物品留在一起。”Malfoy刻意装出一副轻浮的口吻，站起来伸了个懒腰，“他会带走我一半藏品，我将沦为乞丐。Kreacher，告诉他我这就下去。Potter，我相信你可以给自己找几分钟乐子？”

他边说边拱起一边眉毛，仿佛他实际上一点也不相信，但Harry现在真的没心思中伤他。他只是点点头，Malfoy另一边眉毛也挑高了，旋即他愤然转身，怒气冲冲地走向门，在他身后“砰”一下关上了它。

Harry木然地盯了墙几分钟，试着充分思考事情。然后他感到无聊，便去监视Malfoy了。

找到一个能听到Malfoy和Zabini在门厅的长玄关里讲话的地点没花太多时间；他模糊地记得那些地方在哪。Harry踮着脚悄无声息地爬上楼梯的扶手，听见了：

“——马上停手，我说了这是为了媒体。”Malfoy的声音清晰可闻，但他恼火的拉长的调子比Harry先前听到的多了几分温情。

“我不在乎这是为了什么。”一个更低沉的声音厉声道——一定是Zabini，“淤伤太重了，不雅观，看上去好像还在疼。我不敢相信没有一个傲罗给你治疗。”

Harry，老实说，并不确定他能把Blaise Zabini从嫌疑人中摘出去，尽管如此，他能感受到他的心脏大声叫嚣着同意和支持。他们显然是在谈论Malfoy青肿的眼眶，Harry认为这确实是对傲罗司名声的败坏。

“我没让他们这么做。”Malfoy愉快地说，“如果你再次试图治好它，你会得到一个相称的眼眶。那不是很好吗？”

这似乎从Zabini那赢得了一声轻笑，他的语气带上了明显的关怀。“我很高兴你熬过了这场折磨，又能有一天当个不折不扣、胡言乱语的疯子，Draco。”

“事实上你是为了什么才顺路拜访，”Malfoy的口吻同样温和，“还是仅仅到这儿叫我的名字确定我仍能喘气（fog mirrors）？”

“后者。”Zabini的声音轻到Harry几乎听不见了。随即，他提高了音量：“不过我永远不会承认，我会用充满偏见的大喊大叫淹没你，你应该试着通过告诉任何人我做的事来诽谤我。”

“多么令人感动。”Malfoy恶意地挖苦。但Harry认为Malfoy也许被触动了，他的话就是他这么想的原因。

“嗯……”Zabini顿了一下，补充道，“你怎么处理——这一切？诚实点，因为我们已经谈过一次，短期内不会再有第二次了。我现在有几个小时，如果你需要某个人跟你待在一起，而且我已经跟Pans说过了，她可以Floo过来，如果——”

“噢，看在上帝的份上，别把我交给Slytherin的老妈子。”Malfoy说，“我很好，真的。”

“你是个蹩脚的骗子，Draco。”

“你是个很好的朋友，Blaise。”又一次停顿——这次长到足够让Harry琢磨他是否不该迅速溜回那间小起居室里——然后Malfoy叹了口气。“说真的，你该走了。Potter在楼上。”

“什么，作为你的俘虏？”Zabini质问道，听上去很惊恐。

Malfoy的声音自然是怒火冲天。“什么？不，当然不是作为我的俘虏。你失心疯了吗？”

“Well，你几乎不能责怪我。”Zabini听起来对Malfoy的语气显得泰然自若。“你记得你在学校里碰上他的事情就表现成什么样，彻头彻尾的着迷和癫狂，说真的，这挺骇人听闻。Snape教授有次把我和Pansy叫到他办公室里，让我们，我相信准确的措辞是，‘留意Malfoy先生，以免他某次因盛怒而精神失常时用谋杀Harry Potter破坏了他光明的前途’。然后他给了我们各一包蟑螂嘎吱多味豆（Cockroach Cluster，也名蟑螂堆），叫我们出去。这太可怕了。”

“他没有。”Malfoy惊骇万分。

“他有。”Zabini说，“他绝对这么做了。我知道，因为这整个可怕的经历永远灼烧在我的记忆里。”

“我的天。”Malfoy虚弱地说。Harry想起了昨晚Ron和Hermione令人讨厌的怜悯语气，Weasley夫妇讨论童年死敌的缺乏或适当性的话萦绕在他脑海里，一团杂糅的情绪袭上心头。满足——他不是唯一一个，Malfoy也得在他的生活里经受跟某人的这种对话。以及——同情，这只是对Malfoy当下感受的奇怪而强烈的理解。

然而Malfoy旋即拉长了调子，口吻厌倦。“上帝啊，Potter是自愿在这儿的，Blaise。他是被指派处理这件案子的傲罗，一如既往地讨厌，我也许该补充这点。你认为请求得到一刻的平静、懂得给我一天整理房子不算什么，但不。Potter宝贵的问题都非常紧迫，他可能等不及。这是他的方式，或者不，总是如此。”然后Harry感受到寒意侵蚀了他大半个身体。

他蹑手蹑脚地回到起居室里，没再等着听Zabini的回复，胸口因为他不能解释的原因隐隐发疼。他甚至——为什么他会在意——Malfoy是否喜欢他对他来说无关紧要。他，Harry提醒自己，显然不喜欢Harry，永远不会喜欢，而Harry之前从未想要他喜欢自己，现在当然也不。

所以这只是——工作。一个处于危机中的公民，Harry需要给他一些个人空间。他会离开，那是他会做的事，接着在几天后回来，礼貌地允许Malfoy整理房子，或随便什么。Harry宁可认为他正顺着他的意计划抓住罪犯，但，显而易见，那不重要。

他收拾好他的东西，从他的脑子里抽出一丝长长的、银色的、关于质询过程的记忆，然后把它放进Malfoy给他的瓶子里，堵上瓶塞收好。他站在书房门口，伸手握住门把，门打开的一瞬，他看见了Malfoy，后者回望着他，目光里的惊讶清晰可见。

“噢。”他说，同一刻Harry厉声道，“我要走了。”

“你要……走了？”Malfoy缓慢地说，眉毛拧成一团。如果Harry不明事理，他会说Malfoy的表情近乎失望——但他有脑子，他坚定地提醒自己，不允许他的决心瓦解。“我以为你有——更多的问题，更多的东西要看。”

“我被叫回办公室。”Harry说谎了，“紧急事件，你知道它是怎样的。我会在几天内回来——过了周末，也许。在这个……新事件……圆满解决后。”

Malfoy微微分开的双唇现在抿成了一条细线。“噢，Well，Fine。”

“Fine。”Harry重复道，快步经过他离开房间，他下了楼梯，走出前门，只在中途停了足够长的时间从Kreacher手里抓起他的外套和围巾，Kreacher在他身后悲恸地望着他远去。

他停在草坪上，穿上外套，戴好围巾，旋即撞上了一个肯定是Malfoy下个会面的女人。她看上去有点面熟，但Harry说不出来，此刻也不关心。他微微颔首，希望到此为止，但那个女人说：“跳跃的刺柏啊（Jumping juniper），是Harry Potter。”所以，不行，事情显然无法到此为止。

Harry叹了口气，点点头。“Yeah，well，我在上班并负责这个案子，所以现在是傲罗Potter。”他这么说，只是因为他暴躁易怒，耿耿于怀且真的不想被立马要求亲笔签名。

“太疯狂了，不是吗？”女人朝房子点了点头。

“糟糕透顶。”Harry赞同道，“有人想破坏一个历史博物馆、恐吓一队学前儿童的原因超出了我的理解范围——well，我会做个比较，但我可能不应该。我怀疑我不得不，无论如何。”

他从女人身边挤过去，快到门口的时候听到了她的叫声。“不过，你不认为那可能有关吗，傲罗Potter？Malfoy先生——让我们谈谈阴晴不定的过去——还有那个你不想做的比较？”

Harry停住脚步，暴怒瞬间窜遍了全身，然后脚跟一旋。他也许对Malfoy感到恼火——他什么时候没对他感到恼火？——但他绝对不会为那些不能让见鬼的战争就此结束的人接受这种事。他的语气冷飕飕的。“我几乎看不出那怎么有关了。任何一个会这么做的人与Voldemort有更多共同点，相较于Draco Malfoy——顺便一提，他差不多在十年前就被宣判所有战争罪行不成立。再见。”

他快步走出大门，“砰”一声关上它，幻影移形离开了。模糊地——奇怪地——他觉得离开时听到了那个女人喊：“Hey，谢谢，傲罗Potter！”

 

注释：

[1]丑陋的怪人：原文是grotesque，意为（书画中）奇形怪状的丑陋的人，Draco大意应该是讽刺Harry没开化，但我想不到更好的又不破坏原先意思的翻译，如果有更好的想法可以写在评论里

[2]托加袍：古罗马市民穿的宽松袍子


	4. Chapter 4

那天是星期五，离开Malfoy的博物馆后，Harry回了傲罗司，然后提早一个小时收工，婉拒了与Ron和Hermione共进晚餐，转而去Tesco（乐购）逛了一圈。他回到家，用烹饪一道他儿时总喜欢做的复杂的法国菜式来平复自己，他的姨父Vernon极度讨厌这道菜，这对他来说算是种额外的乐趣。他不记得它叫什么，但它味道很棒，鸡肉、红酒、洋葱、大蒜以及把它们一块扔下去的动作将他拽回现实，让他甩掉了那些在他心底盘踞了整个下午的阴郁情绪。

所以Malfoy是个更喜欢别人而不是Harry陪伴的讨厌鬼；还有什么新奇的吗？以前这从未烦扰Harry。他上床睡觉，肚子饱饱，一丝信念在脑海里坚定地徘徊着：这次也没有，没有。

星期六，他早早便醒了，神清气爽，焦躁不安，同时发现自己直到今晚朋友在酒吧的月度聚会前都无事可做。他出发去傲罗司，在街边的移动摊位买了个意式冰淇淋当早餐，然后把Malfoy的记录从他的格子间里带回了家。

随着时间流逝，事情也逐渐明晰起来：Malfoy，在他25岁时，的确在好好过日子。旅游记录跟其余文件一样要命地详细，记载了Malfoy为研究或索回手工艺品的出行。他去了澳大利亚内陆、俄罗斯大草原、美国、亚马逊和非洲稀树草原。他到过多数Harry能想起来的大城市，雅典、罗马、孟买、悉尼、开罗、香港、莫斯科、波哥大。在所有出游当中，这些只是小旅行，从来不超过几天，从来没长到足够吸收文化、品尝美食、与当地人交谈……但，他到过，他去了，他亲眼见闻。

Harry从未真正去过哪儿，跟Ginny在Avignon（法国城市）度过的以眼泪、晒伤与不快的沉默收尾的灾难假日不算。旅行是他向来想做的其中一件事，但在接踵而来的工作间他根本挤不出时间。Harry意识到——不知不觉间的醒悟让他感到不太自在——他已经把走遍世界的念头收进了他大脑中的一个盒子，里面还放着同Ginny结婚、或被爱他的人抚养长大这些他知道永远不会发生的事，这些他不得不放弃的梦想。

他“啪”一声合上文件夹，拿剩饭当了晚餐，便去酒吧了。

在头先的一小时，一切都不错、有趣。一开始只有他、Ron和Seamus，像曾经一样，当这场每月小聚仅有几个试着用酒精把一个月傲罗工作的意义从脑海中抹去的老同学时。Harry端着一杯火焰威士忌，沉湎于些许办公室八卦——Seamus似乎尤其控制不了他自己——并大笑着嚷嚷Trent，他们最新来的初级傲罗，在一场例行的精灵集结中几乎把自己弄得蓬头垢面。

过了一会儿，其他人一如既往地蜂拥而入。这些年来，他们逐渐减少的在Bawdy Bowtruckle（下流的护树罗锅）的夜晚进化成了名副其实的痛饮，有空时他们会轮流过来。参加聚会的多半是他们在学校里认识的人，还有一些工作伙伴，朋友的朋友，几个刚从他们一贯的会面时间和地点抓来的掉队者。

这挺好的，Harry告诉自己，挺好。他没有思念有Ron和Seamus相伴的静谧夜晚，有时是Ron、Hermione、Seamus和Dean，一点也没有。

Hermion是第一个出现的，今晚她把Rose推给了Molly。随后Luna不久也到场了——见到她很高兴，Harry在他的卡座里挪了一下，给她和她最新的情人，一个名叫Vi、头发粉红、打了舌洞的女孩，让出位置。他又点了一圈酒，Dean来了，边拉开椅子边给了Seamus一个见面吻。接着是George和Angelina，然后是Neville和Ginny。Harry的眉毛惊讶地挑高了——他们经常不来——但Neville朝他露出了谨慎探询的微笑，而Ginny轻轻挥手的紧张动作刺伤了Harry的心。也许在Malfoy那的碰面莫名其妙地打破了一些尴尬，这算不上Harry在做这份工作时见过的最奇怪的事（那场竞争的胜者，现在，可能永远，都是“巨怪”）。

不由自主地，Harry的心在想到Malfoy时微微泛酸。他又点了一圈酒。

之后，一切依旧有趣，当然，一切依旧有趣。与会者络绎不绝，直到酒吧里被他们占据的角落人多到Harry根本搞不清谁来了或走了，但那挺好的。反正，谁需要这么做呢？他又点了一杯酒，并不介意周围的环境吵得没法跟任何人说话。这是一次快活的时光，一个释放自我、走进舞池的机会——不是说Harry会跳舞，他从未擅长与人共舞，一窍不通到甚至没考虑过亲自尝试，但他肯定旁观同样有趣。当他招来女侍者又要了一圈酒，他试了三次才把她的注意力从所有群魔乱舞的人身上移开，在她跟他说话时，她看上去手忙脚乱、不知所措，这丝毫没让他感到烦扰。他的火焰威士忌很美味，他身体里绝对没有一部分在放声尖叫他看不见两个出口中的任何一个，等他能在人海中发现威胁，情况就已无可挽回。这很棒，一场真正的狂欢。Harry在享受一段绝妙的时光。

大约是第六杯酒下肚后，Harry终于能向自己承认，他真的非常痛苦。这也是这些酒吧之夜的常态，尽管，诚然，白天Harry关于这一部分的记忆往往支离破碎。

他稍稍瘫在他的座位上——他坐在角落的卡座里，后背挨着墙，到头来他似乎总在那儿。不是说此刻会有人召唤他，但他有他的理由，假如有人想打扰，这能巧妙地为他的选择辩护：那是整个地方最容易防御的位置，而Harry不喜欢醉醺醺时背后空门大开，在这样密集的人流里。上帝啊，人太多了，Bawdy Bowtruckle已经容纳不下了，严格来说，他要负责查看；他不打算履行，但这让他耿耿于怀，仿佛一块尖锐的碎片植入皮肤下。他的耳朵在酒吧的音量中有点嗡嗡作响，头疼狂敲着他脑部后方现在被他喝下的所有火焰威士忌关上的门。

这很好，毋庸置疑，因为没人会跟他说话。因为：他们当然不会。因为：在这种时候，在这样的夜晚，他们都有交谈的人。Ron和Hermione在舞池里笑到喘不过气来，Seamus和Dean在角落里吻得难舍难分，像是这吻是为了英格兰什么的；Luna和她的新情人早就消失了，可能去女厕所享受一段好时光了；Angilina放松地躺在George的腿上，手指插在他头发里，对他微笑个不停。最糟的是Neville和Ginny站在吧台边的姿态，他们的头靠在一起，脸上洋溢着共处带来的单纯快乐。

一切只是如此美妙，以至于置身其中的Harry快要窒息了。这想法是不公平的，让他只是因为这么想便感到内疚，尽管他知道他只是在酒精和疲劳的作用下变得恶毒，以及事实上他有多，如果他对他自己坦诚的话，恨这种特殊体验的每一部分，每一次，或多或少。但他不能说出来——他们是他的朋友，他们喜欢他在这儿，社交很重要，假如他开始推辞他们会担心他。无论如何，Harry没有更好的选择。

他怒视着他的火焰威士忌。几个冰块孤苦伶仃地漂浮在酒面上，杯沿有一块看上去像是口红印上去的痕迹，旋即Harry发现他的脑海忽然被昨天在Grimmauld广场为他提供饮料的、延展的小吧台的印象填满了。那个看上去坚硬结实、似乎真有些重量的玻璃杯；那个圆溜溜的冰球；那个布置温馨的书房，皆是木材和皮革，你可以在其中交谈，或听到你自己思考的声音。

有时，在这样的夜晚，Harry穿梭在人满为患的酒吧里，寻找着——什么。一些小伙子或女孩儿会朝他微笑，在街上狂乱地亲吻他，跟他回家，待到早上。他不总能找到他们，但……通常都行，当他投入时间。尽管Harry从来没有一次感觉到有他期望的一半好，但几个月来这总比什么都没有要好。几个月来，Harry酩酊大醉，孤身一人，注定要永远背靠墙坐着，没有能交谈的人。为了有具温暖的身体以驱散寒冷，即使第二天早晨颓丧不堪，也是值得的。

不过，不是今晚。今晚Harry坐在那儿，啜饮着他的第七杯火焰威士忌，想着那个愚蠢房子里的愚蠢房间，而他把它卖给了愚蠢的，愚蠢的Malfoy。他甚至直到他知道那个该死的地方属于Malfoy了才想要它——不是说他现在想要它，他飞快地指正自己，又抿了一口酒。他不想要任何Malfoy的东西。这只是——只是——令人恼火，就是这样。这令人恼火，而他被激怒了。

老天，他醉了，醉得厉害；他不想继续待在这儿了，在这个糟糕透顶的酒吧，他讨厌这个酒吧、吧台、人群、喧嚣、那栋房子以及——

——他重重地撞上了某人，在他匆忙走向前门打算溜走的时候。

“非常抱歉。”一个熟悉的声音说道。缓慢地，仿佛从水里抬起头，Harry看见了一张黑人男性的英俊的脸，假如他本来没在昨天下午偷听他的谈话，他不会认出他是Blaise Zabini。

作为一个成年人，他应该表现得比这更庄重，Harry想，同时坚定地认为自己真的醉了。他懂，他只是肯定。

“Zabini，”Harry说，“对吗？Blaise Zabini，同校的那个？”

Zabini点点头，神情愉悦。“而你是Harry Potter，当然。我不认为我们在Hogwarts里曾多次偶遇；我很惊讶你记得我。”

“哈！”

“什么？”Zabini歪了歪头。

“呃。”Harry试着头脑风暴想出一些能说的话，而不是言明“当然我不记得你，我知道我们都是一起上学，但我十分肯定在此之前我从未正眼瞧你，我只是从我昨天藏匿在Malfoy家二楼听你问他是否抓了我当成他的俘虏的时候认出了你的声音。那没什么奇怪或不专业的，对吗？”他会勉强接受几乎是任何别的说法。

他的大脑，没用地，只浮现了一瓶顶端贴有一个“小心，我会咬人！”标志的火焰威士忌的画面。所以，你知道。万岁，为了那个。

“我……醉过头了。”Harry承认道，因为这似乎是英勇的更好表达，也因为这是真的。

Zabini看上去被逗乐了。“你吓到了我，Potter先生。”

“上帝啊，请叫Harry。”Harry摆摆手，“我讨厌人们叫我Potter先生，这让它听起来像我是什么家喻户晓的人，你知道。我讨厌那些……时候。”

“我会……相信你的话。”Zabini语速缓慢，“以及，如果你是Harry，那我就是Blaise。”

“Blaise！”Harry果断地说，挺直了身体——他全部的身高仍比Blaise矮三英寸左右——友好地重重拍了下他的肩膀。“很好的交谈。我现在正要到外边的灌木丛里呕吐。”

然后，作为一个言出必行的男人，他确实这么做了。

当他直起腰，头晕目眩，蹒跚地往回走了几步时，一只手搭在了他的肩胛骨之间，防止他失去平衡。Harry转过身，以为是Ron，但那——又是Blaise Zabini，这次他的脸挂上了揶揄的表情。

“你喜欢，”Harry皱起脸，试着想到那个词。Fellow……fallow……“跟踪（Follow）我？”

Blaise做了个鬼脸，旋即嘀咕了什么，Harry听不太清，但听上去像是“Merlin help me”。他冲Harry露出了一个友好的微笑。“不，Harry，但那是个十分尖锐的问题。我没在跟踪你。我只是碰巧走进了这间酒吧，你只是刚好走出去，幸运的是，事实上我正希望跟你简单聊一下。因为我们的相遇如此偶然——如果你有空的话？”

他指了指附近的长椅，那至少：a.不是酒吧，b.安静，c.不是酒吧，他无疑是在示意Harry过去坐下。

“呃，”Harry说，“我是说，当然可以？我想？如果你不介意，呃，明天，我可能会记不起来。”

“那样也许对每个人都好。”Blaise说。

捉摸不透的杂种，这些Slytherins，因此丝毫没法打交道。

Blaise领着Harry走向长椅，然后在他身边坐下，整个身子都歪向Harry。有那么惊骇的一秒，Harry以为这是个性暗示——嘿，不是说Blaise一点也不好，但Harry不能跟Malfoy的朋友睡。那很……奇怪。

无论如何，只有那么一秒，因为在Harry有机会真正陷入尴尬不已、满头大汗、烂醉如泥的惶恐前，Blaise开口了：“所以，有关Malfoy的事进展如何？”

Harry怔住了，正要摸摸鼻子的手傻乎乎地悬在半空中好一会儿，直到他注意到然后收了回来。“有关，”他说，旋即噤声了。“你在说什么？”

“那个案子，”Blaise劝诱着，“以及，你知道，Malfoy，总之。他怎么样了？如果你按一到十评估他的神智，只是打个比方，你觉得你会给他几分？”

“呃，”Harry说，“结果代表最不理智的那个？”他思索片刻，眯眼看着Blaise，又道：“嘿，等等，难道——呃——难道你不比我更清楚吗？”

“你会这么想，不是吗？”Blaise仰靠在长椅上，若有所思地点了点头，“你很机敏，Harry Potter，我肯定人们会欣赏你这一点的。不过，奇怪的是——还有现在跟我待在这里——Draco是个彻头彻尾、疯疯癫癫的小捣蛋，他永远不会告诉我出事了。我是说，看在Merlin的份上，我不得不通过我的途经查清那些闯入者——”

“什么途径？”至少Harry的一小部分无时无刻不是一名傲罗，甚至是在他洗澡或熟睡的时候。

“你在说什么荒诞不经的鬼话？谁说了途径？你应该给你自己检查一下有没有头部创伤，你知道，傲罗是个危险的职业。”Blaise的声音似蜂蜜般丝滑，“当然我们都十分感激你所做的一切，这真的鼓舞人心，我每年都向魔法部捐款。重点是，我想知道你是否怀疑Draco处于任何实际的危险中。作为一个有才、合格的专业人士，我完全相信你的看法能让我感到安全。”

“抱歉，我很抱歉，但你打算告诉我这，”Harry在他们之间比着手势，一脸狐疑，“现在是一场专业会谈了？”他基本固化的、小小的傲罗脑瓜叫嚣了好几分钟的“保持警惕”。“等等，那就是你为什么全程表现得近乎——非常古怪——谄媚？还有捐款的事，上帝，那就像，Wow，哥们，真的，达到目的的错到极点的路，你走偏了[1]。”

Blaise久久地凝视着他，脸上闪过近乎滑稽的惊愕之色；Harry试图压抑窃笑的冲动，但他失败了，随即拙劣地用手挡住了笑容。Blaise的眼睛瞪大了，然后他捂着鬓角，发出了一声嗤笑。

“Merlin松弛的蛋蛋啊，我看见你笑了。不是为我自己，当然，而是为了他。”Blaise停住了，垂下手，又一次望向Harry，仰头大笑起来。他花了半分钟左右让自己镇定到能开口说话。“噢，这一切都意义非凡。上帝，要是我能回到过去告诉几年前的自己，情况本能有趣得多。”

“你在说什么？”Harry眯眼看着他。他弄丢他的眼镜了吗？他感觉他眯眼的次数太多了。

“没什么，你猜。”Blaise的语气突然变回了那种不偏不倚的和蔼可亲，他直言不讳，“听着，Potter——”

“别叫我Potter。”Harry咕哝道。他累了；上下眼皮止不住地打架。“只有Malfoy叫我Potter。”

“我想让你知道我真的没法编造这个。”Blaise口吻诚挚。他从胸前的口袋里抽出一本笔记本，撕下一页，在上面写了什么，然后他把这张小纸条举到Potter面前。“Harry？Yes？Hello？Okay，这是我的地址。我会把它放到你的钱包里，如果Malfoy陷入危险，或做了什么真的，真的很疯狂的事，猫头鹰我，all right？”

“我告诉过你，”Harry没好气道，眼皮已经再度合上了，在他说话时几乎睁不开，“明天我不会记得任何事。”

“我认为我现在稍微在操作跟催眠相同的原理了。”Blaise听起来若有所思，“你知道，那个理论，你不省人事到我真的能只通过坐在这儿跟你说话，挖掘你的潜意识。这有点像广告宣传，我承认，但我希望它也许能起作用。”

“当然，”Harry说，“你那么做了。”他闭上了眼睛。

—

Harry梦见了战争。

这情况不再那么频繁了，如今，通常当他发现自己身处迪安森林里的帐篷，或走过Bathilda Bagshot家的门厅时，他便知道他在做梦。这个认知似乎永远不足以改变什么——他仍不得不呆坐着看一切发生——但它变成了一种奇怪的安慰。他知道所有结局，不管怎样都无法影响的结局。

今晚他在Grimmauld广场，当它曾是Grimmauld广场，Sirius其貌不扬的童年故居，而非开放、通风的博物馆——Malfoy认为把它改造成那样很合适——的时候。尘埃覆盖着每一块表面，墙是灰色的，一分钟后Remus就会穿过门口，Harry将对他说些残酷又可恶的话。那就是在这儿发生的。那就是这一部分的走向。Remus会来，Harry会说那些话，那些会成为他最后对Remus说的话中的几句；那些会多年萦绕在他脑海中难以忘却的话。他会被伤到，然后他会醒来，而疼痛仍在，但至少梦结束了。对此，没有什么是不可预知的了。

除了：

“Potter。”一道声音响起。Harry从门前转身，看见了——Malfoy，坐在同一张桌子旁的一把椅子上，在同一个房间里，除了……梦境成了之后的场景。除了梦境霎那重回当下，Malfoy周身的空间不断地折叠成流畅的线条和抛光的面，尘埃的微粒在阳光中飘落，闪闪发亮。

“Potter，”Malfoy好奇地歪了歪头，“你在哪？”

Harry看着他，眨了眨眼，惊呆了。也许他没在做梦——但他肯定是。真正的Malfoy不会问他那样一个一针见血的问题。他会吗？Harry不确定，当他试着开口给出他的答案时，他突然不记得如何用言语表达了。他在……这儿，他想，也不在这儿。这儿，以及曾经是这儿的地方。

他能听到他的心跳声，响彻耳畔，陌生又奇怪，一种激烈的“砰——砰——砰”。

“Potter。”Malfoy把椅子从桌子前退开，蹭得地板嘎吱作响。他站了起来，走向Harry，倾身靠近他。Harry瞪大眼睛，抬头望去，想知道见鬼的正在发生什么，他僵住了，这些话便一并卡在嘴里。他只是坐在那儿，心脏“砰砰”跳动的声音愈来愈大，当Malfoy的脸越来越近，越来越近，直到几乎连一寸的距离都湮灭——直到他能看见他虹膜冷酷的灰色中星星点点的金色和蓝色。

Malfoy颤抖着吸了口气，唇瓣分开，然后大叫一声：“打开，这扇，该死的，门。”

Harry的眼睛“唰”地睁开了。

他在——家里，Harry思考着，睡眼惺忪。床——不对——沙发。以及：疼痛。

他稍稍扭动了一下身体，只是为了确认疼痛并非来自任何一处重要而危险的关键部位，比如那次他在一场突击搜查后没有顺路做个体格检查就带着他自以为的恶咒轻伤回家了。他醒来时，只有一条手臂完全麻了，而且闻起来像死人一样。他推断它动起来会疼，但不是以一种威胁生命的方式。

他的头痛感觉要威胁生命了，有点。Harry觉得这可能对有人正在“哐哐哐”敲门的情况毫无帮助。

“Mrr……”Harry埋在沙发靠垫里咕哝着。也许，他满怀希望地想，那是一头熊；如果他不跟它起冲突，说不定它会离开，留他一个人去死。

“我向上帝发誓，Potter，”门外高声叫道，Harry非常明白这声音不属于一头熊，“我知道你在里面，如果你不立即打开这扇该死的门，我不会为我接下来的行为负责！”敲门声越发震耳，仿佛Malfoy——因为那当然是Malfoy——现在正用两个而不是一个拳头制造出声音来毁掉Harry的生活。

“Mrr……”Harry咕哝着，这次带了点情绪。沙发，当然，没有给他一句安慰。

他坐起来，整个经历十足糟糕，他的嘴巴尝起来像有几只猫在里面撒尿了。

“别敲了。”Harry叫道，尽管这么做极度痛苦。上帝，为什么他要这么对自己？他在周围乱摸自己的眼镜直到他在桌边找到它，推到鼻子上。“我来了，就只是——停下。”

有那么一秒，敲门声的确停了。然后它再次响起，更重更急，Harry强烈怀疑这意味着Malfoy还上脚踢门了。

“我恨我的生活。”Harry对他的咖啡桌说，后者，身为一张咖啡桌，只能立在那儿作为回应。他起身拖着脚走到门边，打开了它。

Malfoy注视着他，张口结舌，他的拳头举在半空中，显然是个还没落下去的敲门动作，然后他咕噜一声，像是他要说的任何话已经掐毙在了喉咙里。Harry知道，因为有什么显然刚刚也在他的喉咙里掐毙了。

“我——Potter，”一秒钟后，Malfoy眨了眨眼，“这……是我没料到的。”

Harry看着Malfoy，他站在他公寓的门口，一只手里捏着被揉成一团的纸，发丝凌乱，满脸通红，而现在不可能过早上6：30了。他唯一能想起来要说的话是：“为什么？”

“足够令人恐惧的是，我觉得我的期望过高了。”Malfoy端详着Harry，视线在他身上扫过，一脸在自家花园里发现了一条正在腐烂的鱼的表情，“我认为你至少是半清醒并穿着一件衬衫的，但瞧瞧你现在的样子，一具闻起来像在火焰威士忌里泡过澡的行尸走肉。这对我来说是个艰难的时刻，Potter，我不想说谎。想到我实际上高估了你做一个功能健全者的能力真的太不像话了。”

“只是有点宿醉。”Harry打着呵欠说，已经在Malfoy长篇大论的某个间隙推断出了正在发生什么。他冲他眼底尤为冷酷如刀的神色做了个鬼脸，同时试着让脑子转起来。“还有我是说——为什么，你在这儿，我……生活的地方。从头到尾都——很吵，以及……吵得不行。”

Malfoy的脸僵住了，看上去大多——well，半是好奇半是惊悚，旋即横眉冷对。他猛推了一把Harry的胸膛，力道大到Harry踉跄着退了几步，然后踏进公寓里，在身后“砰”地关上了门，声音大得要命。Harry瑟缩了一下。

“噢，那伤到你的头了吗？Good，”Malfoy咆哮道，语气极差，“你知道，我前几天还在跟孩子们开玩笑——或者是我以为的那样，管它呢。我还觉得，因为你是个成年人，而我也是个成年人，可能我童年关于你的一些记忆以及我从中得出的结论稍显不公正了。Draco，我对自己说，在我看到他们眼睛睁得大大的小脸，告诉他们你是一个贪得无厌、令人费解、穿着不合身裤子的救世主时，你好几年没见过Harry Potter了。可能他随着年龄渐长已经成熟了！可能他是个通过在炉火边读一本很棒的书找到所有成就感的非常可爱的家伙。”

“呃，”Harry情不自禁地问，“真的？”

“不，当然是假的。”Malfoy没好气道，“我多年来把你想象成一位都市名媛，做尽一切慈善工作来让你感觉自己是珍贵且重要的——那不是重点！重点是事实上我没想过你真的精神失常到养成了试图救援不需要任何救援的人的习惯！我从未想过你可能真的这么做！”

“你刚刚，”Harry说，想知道他是否仍未醒酒，“说我是一位都市名媛？”

“我说你精神失常。”Malfoy吼道，“因为你精神失常了。”他直接把手里的那团纸“啪”一声摔在Harry赤裸的胸膛上。

Harry接住了它，缓缓展开。这是一份预言家日报的复本，顶上挂着头版标题“Potter领导博物馆窃案的调查”，下面是两幅巨大的照片。第一张是眼眶青肿的Malfoy——Harry注意到，今天那没再糟蹋他的脸了——庄严地直视镜头，背景是他毁坏的客厅。第二张是Harry，外套扣到喉咙，眼中情绪汹涌，怒气冲冲地走向Grimmauld广场的前门。

“噢，什么？”Harry惊恐地喃喃。

Malfoy一把夺回了那份报纸，在他来得及看到这篇报道的正文之前。戏剧性地在他面前展开它，他开始朗读，声音被难以置信的狂怒串联起来。“‘任何一个会这么做的人与Voldemort有更多的共同点，相较于Draco Malfoy’？Are you kidding me，Potter？这事实上是你开玩笑的主意？”

“我没有。”Harry说，但旋即他记起他的确，事实上，那样说了。就在前几天，事实上，对……“噢，天杀的。那女人是个记者？”

“那女人是个记者？”Malfoy机械地重复，以一种显然是模仿Harry的听上去相当厌倦的低沉声音。Harry对他绷起脸，尽管这稍微让他的头感觉像要从他的脖子上掉下来滚过地板了。“他妈的说得跟真的一样，Potter。那就是Ileara Krespaw，在整张该死的报纸上署名栏里最有名的！你知道我投入了多少精力来得到那场会面吗？你知道我有多谨慎地计划确保这篇报道能登上周日版，只为了让你——你——像这样被卷进来？”

“噢，少胡扯了，Malfoy。”Harry的怒火涨到足够让他从胃部难受的翻涌中分心了，“我不是故意的，我也没有——我是说——我也没有说任何关于你的不近人情的话！我以为你想把它宣扬出去，无论你能否做到，不管怎样，虽说这意味着两天都带着一只青肿的眼睛走来走去。我肯定这会对那个有所帮助。”

“我不需要你的帮助！”Malfoy以一种相当有压迫力的音量咆哮道，Harry被吼得合上眼睛，在原地晃了一下。“我需要的是那个我计划上报纸的报道能登在，也许在不显眼的位置或位于艺术栏目，某个可能被其他收藏家和馆长看见的地方！我需要的是一个团结部分社区支持的机会，而不是他妈的活下来的男孩把我没有小偷的小博物馆的入室盗窃案跟现代威胁巫师英国的最大恶行作个比较！天哪，”他补充道，挖苦的声音近乎凝结，“我琢磨是不是每个人都突然想起了我曾为同一个卑鄙的恶棍效劳？我希望没人想问这是不是我因为过去的罪行应得的报应！”

“人们不管怎样都会问的。”Harry厉声道，他无计可施了，宿醉、挫败以及——见鬼的Malfoy——合起伙来让他口不择言。“这就是我说那句话的唯一原因，all right？我不知道她是个记者，她只是某个站在你草坪上的女人，我以为她是你的约会对象之一或别的什么！她说发生在博物馆中的事难道不是糟透了吗，我说是，然后她说你不认为这是Malfoy的下场吗，我跟她说去她妈的！”Harry瞪着Malfoy，怒火中烧，尽管保持眼睛睁开这么长时间很疼。“我没有企图卷进你的报道或，或违背你的意志拯救你，或当一位——都市名媛！或做任何你在控告我的其他事！我只是觉得她不公平，所以我那么说了。上帝。”他补充道，有点喘不上气，在强迫自己说出这么多字的状态下。

Malfoy久久地、慎重地打量着他。Harry盯了回去，一会儿后，他愉悦地看着他稍稍泄气了：绷紧的肩膀逐渐放松，红晕从他的脸颊上褪去，眼里的怒火迅速平息。

最后，Malfoy，有点生硬地，憋出了一声：“噢。”

“Yeah，”Harry抗拒着翻白眼的冲动，因为他心下怀疑以他现在的状态这么做也许会弄死自己，“还有什么事吗？因为我要回我的沙发上期待死亡了，如果你不反对的话。”

“Well，你依旧不该说那句话。”Malfoy说——执拗地，字里行间却不含一丝真正的怒火了，“以及，你没有任何宿醉魔药？我知道你在配制上总是无药可救，但他们有卖预先做好的，你知道。”

Harry打了个更大的呵欠。“我没在家里储存。”他说，“这是作弊。”

“上帝把我们所有人从Gryffindor的高贵品质中解救出来。”Malfoy拖着长腔，话里满是浓重的讽刺之意，“我的意思是，老实说，从所有愚蠢的、自虐的、白痴的……”

话音未落，他转身走出了公寓，在身后“砰”一下关上门。Harry被这声巨响惊得畏缩了一下，简短地想着他要去呕吐，然后改变了他的主意，刷了个牙，接着一头栽回长沙发上，把这件离奇的事抛到脑后，沉浸在睡眠惬意的解脱感里。或者可能是死亡的。不管哪个先来。

然而，他的头刚碰到靠垫，就听到：

“Potter！”Malfoy在走廊里大叫。他又开始敲门，但只敲了一下，也没那么用力了；比起其他的什么更多算是一声轻叩，“让我进去，有个非常奇怪的生物从门口到走廊一直对我做鬼脸。”

Harry呻吟了一声，把他自己从沙发上拽起来，拖着脚走回门口，恶狠狠地拉开了门。等在他门口的又是Malfoy，他似乎正怒视着仍然挂在女邻居家门上的圣诞装饰。

Harry想起它们挂在那很久了，但他永远不会放低身段就为了个人感觉控告它们。

“这是红鼻子驯鹿Rudolph，Malfoy。”他揉着两边的太阳穴，不是说这能让他感觉好些，“一种麻瓜事物，用在圣诞节上的，纸做的，肯定不会对你做鬼脸。”

“你确定？”Malfoy仍然提防而犹豫地看着那个硬纸板做的驯鹿。

“十分确定。”

“Well，无论如何，现在是二月。”Malfoy说，“非常低劣的品味。”没等被邀请，他越过Harry走进了公寓。Harry正想问不到早上七点一声招呼不打就闯进别人家里又是哪种品味，Malfoy把一个软木塞封住的小药瓶塞给了他。“喏。”

Harry低头看向那个瓶子，泛着荧光的绿色在他问出那个问题时已经昭示了答案：“等等，这是宿醉魔药？”

“不，这是致命魔药。”Malfoy翻了个白眼，“我所有的狡诈计划都是为了谋杀你，Potter——是的，当然，这是宿醉魔药。我不会让你下次决定跟媒体说话时告诉他们我留你在剧痛中挣扎。”

Harry恼火地开口了：“我没有决定——”

“噢，我知道。”Malfoy不耐烦地说，摆了摆手，“我的天，你真叫人生气。就只是拿着魔药然后闭嘴别问，all right？假设你还能做到这个。”

Harry觉得这话从Malfoy嘴里说出简直可笑，他应该把魔药摔回他脸上，叫他滚出去。他感觉糟透了。“Fine。”

不过，他从来都不是个会完全放弃自己立场的人；他拔开药瓶的塞子，把它举到唇边的同时一直看着Malfoy的双眼。但Malfoy，那个小杂种，甚至没有移开目光的基本礼貌，所以Harry到头来与他对视着喝完了整瓶魔药。这很——诡异，魔药带来的甜蜜的解脱流遍了他身体的每一寸，尽管Malfoy的凝视压得他站立不安，想要摩挲他的后颈。Harry之前从未有过这种感觉，他不确定他喜欢它，但……他也完全不确定他不喜欢它。

也许，Harry沮丧地想，Ron、Hermione甚至Blaise Zabini都有点道理。

“现在，”当Harry喝完最后一滴，把瓶子从他嘴唇上拿开时，Malfoy快活地说，“你看起来没那么像在Azkaban待了一个月了，这无疑是种成功，我迫不及待要在未来的预言家日报上读到整个故事了。‘Draco Malfoy避免我丢脸地淹死在我自己的呕吐物里，’前最高公民Harry Potter说，‘他是真正的英雄！’”

“你是。”Harry说，当Malfoy惊讶的眼睛令人满意地瞪大时，他接着道，“不是因为弄出新闻，我是说。你所做的是对这个国家的真正贡献，你应该得到一块奖章。”

“给你点信息供参考。”Malfoy开口了，旋即他的视线似乎集中在了，这个早上第一次，Harry之外的东西上。他的眼珠子稍微凸了出来，话头随之停下。

一会儿后，Harry把手举到Malfoy面前折了折，又晃了晃。“Hello？Malfoy？给我点信息供参考……什么？”

“Oh my god。”Malfoy的目光嗖一下对上了Harry的眼睛，后者因为他脸上的表情本能地退了一步。“Potter，”他质问道，“你住在这儿？”

“呃，”Harry说，“是的？”

“Oh my god。”Malfoy又重复了一遍。他越过Harry，相当轻慢地无视了某种在有孔雀的庄园里被养大的人应有的基本礼貌，开始搜查整个房子，打开每一扇门，端详所有通风口。

喝了魔药后，Harry感觉舒服多了，但他仍想好好地小睡七八个小时。他决定，如果他今天的这个时候要应付Malfoy，他需要给自己来杯咖啡。咖啡，以及食物，可能还有某种稳定精神的魔药，虽说他得承认他完全不确定哪一个是有用的。

“Oh my god！”Malfoy又叫了起来，声音从Harry的卧室里传出。他收回那个想法：肯定是Malfoy需要精神稳定剂。

Harry宁愿躲进厨房也不想解决Malfoy这次的忧虑之源，不管它是什么。他从食品贮藏柜里拿出土豆和咖啡，从冰箱里拿出一块培根与一盒鸡蛋，然后开始做饭。土豆用魔咒简单切片，铲进平底锅里，Harry点起炉灶；Hermione几年前买给他作为乔迁礼物的魔法咖啡机已经把咖啡豆从袋子里吸出来研磨。他刚把切成薄片的培根放进还没热的锅里，就听到：

“Potter。”Malfoy冲进厨房，他像个野人一样狂乱地环视四周，声音带上了些许受伤之意，“噢，上帝，这里可能比其他地方还糟。这里也许是最糟的部分。我没想过还有能比浴室更糟的，但这里太可怕了。这足以让一个成年男人痛哭流涕。”

“你在说什么？”Harry语气平静。Malfoy显然气疯了，但专注于其他事时Harry不介意他精神失常的絮絮叨叨。

仿佛是对这句话的回应，Malfoy把什么扔向Harry的头。Harry不假思索地接住，旋即认出那是他第三喜欢的、一件白色细条纹黑底的毛衣，摸起来不可思议地柔软。他非常肯定它很脏，但他不会告诉Malfoy。

“穿好衣服。”Malfoy蛮横地说，“然后告诉我，你在这个——这个——民居里住了多久。”

Harry翻了个白眼，把毛衣套过他的头穿上。他口吻尖锐：“大约有七年了，Malfoy，差不多。”

“啊哈！”Malfoy激动地用一根手指指着Harry。Harry认出他不到三天前才对Hermione做过这个手势，心里闪过一丝不自在，旋即埋头于翻炒他的土豆。“我知道了！”

Harry对他的脆薯饼做了个鬼脸。“你知道什么了？”

“我不敢相信你为这间破屋抛弃了Grimmauld广场。”Malfoy说，“我总以为你，我不知道，有一个为你建在泰晤士河底下的宫殿，奖励你对巫师的伟大贡献之类的……”

“噢，当然。”Harry干巴巴地说，“完全自然的假设。谁不会那么猜呢？”

“——但我从未，”Malfoy接了下去，仿佛Harry刚刚没说话似的，“想过你可能抛弃她住在垃圾堆里。英国最伟大、最古老的巫师住宅之一！这种房子可能五百年内都不会见到！而你为了这间公寓把她像昨天的垃圾一样丢到一边？”

“我没有，”Harry难以置信地从他的早餐上转开，“把Grimmauld广场像昨天的垃圾一样丢到一边。”

“噢，拜托，你当然有。”Malfoy双臂交叠，怒瞪着他。

稍微拉开了一点距离，Harry想知道所有跟Malfoy的谈话是不是都这样——就只是你来我往地从一个戏剧性的控告讲到下一个，直到某个人放弃或倒下——或者只是他跟Malfoy谈话才会这样。然后他想起了前几天偷听到的Malfoy和Zabini之间的谈话，注意力顿时回到了他相对安全的烹饪上。

“抛开那些条件不谈，”Malfoy仍在喋喋不休，显然一点也不为Harry背对着他感到烦扰，“我们当然不该抛开它们不谈，因为这简直骇人听闻——Potter！你放弃了牢不可破咒。你可能同样在出去时朝门口的前阶吐了口水。”

“你在说什么？”Harry觉得他这几天对Malfoy说这句话的次数远远多过他曾对别人说的总和，“我放弃了什么？”

“你放弃了什么——牢不可破咒，Potter。”Malfoy走过小小的厨房，倚靠在Harry炉边的流理台旁，双臂依然交叉在胸前，“有约束力的咒语？用来确保新主人不会以死亡的痛苦伤害你的家？他们肯定至少把文书寄给你了。”

Harry开始回忆。“哈，Yeah，我猜我记得那个。不过，这个咒语似乎稍显极端，不是吗？如果有人，我不知道，想要打通一面墙或别的什么？把一个房间弄大一点？”

“打，通，一面，墙。”Malfoy重复着，他的重音尖锐到能切割玻璃了。

“Well，当然，”Harry把培根翻了个面，“或者重新装修一间浴室之类的。我不知道。我只是觉得——”

“如果你想让一栋巫师住宅里的房间变大，你不需要打通一面墙。”Malfoy近乎是在咆哮了；Harry差点弄掉了他的锅铲，“你只需要拿着盐和龙角粉的混合物，按屋子的新布局走一遍，确保沿路撒下的盐线不会被破坏，滴几滴血，然后上床睡觉！第二天早上，Potter，你的房子会体贴地移动那面被如此冒犯的墙，她会比你做得更好，整个过程没有遭受任何混乱或痛苦！”

“你说得像是它们活着一样。”

Malfoy夸张地挥了一下他的双手。“它们活着！你怎么不能——”他严厉地盯着Harry，手臂缓缓垂到身侧，叹了口气。以一种截然不同的语气——近乎自言自语——他说：“Okay，就只是——okay。你是被麻瓜养大的，你什么都不知道！那就能解释了；你只是什么都不知道。我总以为它可能就是那样，但这个想法让站在那个古老女孩（Grimmauld广场）立场上的我万分沮丧，所以……okay。初级魔法理论！几乎是最老套的！任何留存得足够久的魔法都会生出自己的人格。”

Harry绷起脸，勉强把“我不是一无所知！”咽了回去。“Oh，别胡说了，不是任何魔法——”

“任何魔法，”Malfoy重复道，“如果它留存了足够长时间，是的，Potter，它就会活起来。你难道没有遇到过一件魔法物品，且非常清楚它是邪恶的？事实上，我知道你有；我在Borgin and Burkes店里亲眼见过你。”

“Malfoy，”Harry喊道，“那时我们才十二岁！”

“怎么，那能改变我的观点？”Malfoy冷飕飕地看着Harry从锅里铲出培根，往一个杯子里倒了一些油，把鸡蛋敲进杯子里。“你在那儿，你看到了那儿它的模样；你知道我是对的。任何留存得足够久的魔法都会生出自己的人格。当然，不总是邪恶的，但无疑是存在的。你建造了某些跟一栋巫师住宅一样力量强大的东西然后照顾了它一两个世纪？然后，是的，无论从哪点来看它绝对是活着的，只是与你我活着的方式恰好不同。这就是为什么，”Malfoy补充道，“他们起初在房产变更中提出了牢不可破咒的部分，那样你的敌人就不能秘密收购你的房产然后谋杀它！”

Harry耸了耸肩，快速地搅拌鸡蛋。“抱歉，Malfoy，对我来说那听起来都太过疯狂了。”

“噢，看在——fine。那就别信我的话！问任何一个你认识的在巫师世界长大的人——问Weasley，与我何干。他们都会告诉你同样的事！”Malfoy最终平息下来，转而陷入了一种愤懑不已的沉默。

留下Harry低头盯着炉灶上装满熟透食物的锅，旋即相当惶恐地，断定他做了两人份的早餐。

他有那么一分钟的惊慌失措，犹豫不决——一个人在这种情况下应该做什么？Harry应该只把足够他吃的早餐装到盘子里，走到桌边坐下享用吗？这太无礼了；他觉得这很无礼，如果某人留下一整份食物在炉上而没有至少给他一些，也很浪费。但他应该说什么？Hey，Malfoy，你对这一天最重要的一餐饭感觉如何？天啊，也许他真的还没醒酒，宿醉魔药没用。

然而，Malfoy旋即深呼吸了一下，Harry只能看出他又要开始了，说预言家日报的事，或那栋房子的事，鬼知道还有什么，突然间，邀请Malfoy吃早餐变成世界上最简单的事了。

“听着，Malfoy，”Harry说，“你想来点早餐吗？”

Malfoy的嘴“啪”一声合上了。他盯了Harry一秒钟，眼睛稍稍瞪大了——Harry记得一个闯入者把他的拳头险恶地悬在那个水晶小花瓶上方时他也露出了这副神色。

“我想……来点早餐吗？”一会儿后，Malfoy模糊地重复道。

Harry差点想杀掉他了，因为他没给出明确的回答，因为他留Harry像这样站在那儿，无助又绝望地窘迫不已。不过，如果他让Malfoy看出那点就太惨了，所以他强迫自己抬起一边肩膀做了个敷衍的耸肩。“你知道的。鸡蛋？培根？你听到什么耳熟的食物就叫我停下来。”

“你……做饭？”Malfoy的视线从Harry身上缓缓瞟向了炉灶，仿佛是第一次注意到它。

Harry挑高了一边眉毛。“你觉得我在这干嘛，确切来说？”

“噢，我不知道。”Malfoy恼火地厉声道，他顿了一下，唇线扬起兴味的弧度，只有那么一会儿，“我认为它闻起来不太糟。”

“哇哦，Malfoy，”Harry翻了个白眼，抓了些香葱洒在从冰箱里拿出来的鸡蛋上，“省省你无端的赞赏吧。”

Malfoy发出了一丝轻哼，Harry觉得那可能是被压下的嗤笑；当他从冰箱前转过来，Malfoy的脸又恢复了冷漠，他说不准。

老实说，这难以忍受。“听着，”Harry更用力地切碎那些香葱，尽管它真的不需要这么大的劲，“如果你已经吃了，或有什么别的理由——”

“当然。”没等他说完，Malfoy便应允了。Harry瞥了他一眼，后者的脸微微红了，别开了视线。“Fine，早餐！为什么不呢？”

“Great。”Harry咕哝道。

他以为得到一个回答能解除这件事带来的尴尬，但他显然搞错了，因为Malfoy滔滔不绝的碎碎念似乎在Harry拿起盘杯分配食物时彻底哑火了。这很奇怪——如果Harry认为一分钟前他才说过关上那个特殊的水龙头一分钟都算一种安慰。现在他发现自己反而希望Malfoy能再次开始他的长篇大论，把Harry从这片空旷无垠、需要有人说些什么的荒漠里拯救出来。

他们在他的双人折叠桌旁坐下，Harry不得不把一些东西从另一张椅子上移开，Malfoy没发表什么关于Harry有多懒惰邋遢，在他本能像个国王一样住在一栋古老的有自我意识的宅子里时却住在垃圾堆里或像个动物在厨房里吃饭的诛心之言。他只是坐下了，朝Harry微微颔首，皱眉看着他的早餐，然后咬了一口。

Harry绝望到开始考虑要不要提一下天气，幸好这时Malfoy说话了：“我说，Potter！事实上，这不太糟！”

“‘事实上’真的值那份早餐了，谢谢。”Harry说。他希望他的声音是冷冰冰的，而非截然相反的如释重负，他为自己感到有点难堪。

“那从过去带来的小小低估比你所知的更深地影响了我。”Malfoy叉起一块土豆，以一种他显然认为是安慰的语气补充道，“我把我的期望值放得非常低。”

“Great。”Harry翻了个白眼，“所以我猜我之后会在傲罗司收到一封措辞严厉的信，上面写着我会如何搞砸整个调查？”

“噢，我的期望值可比那低，Potter，你以为我是谁？”他若有所思地咀嚼着，吞下一口培根，“在你住到河边的岗亭前，我给你直到——这个星期最后一天的时间，不能再多了。”

“那会是一条河底有我因为个人贡献所建的秘密宫殿的河，对吗？”

“噢，是的。”Malfoy勾起嘴角，“当然，没到这个星期最后一天他们不会再让你进去的。到那时你会往一个公众人物身上撒尿，一把火烧光几个名胜古迹。我的期望值非常低了，就那种有秘密宫殿的人而言。”

“我以为那是我的宫殿。”Harry模糊地意识到整场谈话愚蠢透顶，而他只是……不太在意，“一个人难道不该被允许在他自己的家里随心所欲吗？”

“在合理的范围内，Potter，在合理的范围内。”现在Malfoy露出了真正的微笑，尽管是对着他的盘子，而非Harry，“不管怎样，那些名胜古迹都大过头了，没法安在泰晤士河底，我不知道你怎么引诱一个公众人物下去在它们上面撒尿。”

Harry放弃了，他大笑起来，真的那种大笑，响亮的笑声充斥了房间。他控制不住自己——这很有趣，而且彻头彻尾地古怪，还出乎意料地舒服到他完全不知所措了。

“你彻底疯了。”Harry说，声音里仍夹杂着一丝笑意，“有人告诉过你吗？”

“你知道吗？我之前已经听过了。”这次Malfoy的微笑是冲着Harry的了——缓慢，慵懒，愉悦，“我自己从来不知道。”

这次降临在他们之间的沉默近乎友善，Harry正在习惯它——god help him，甚至可能正在享受它——当Malfoy发出一声嗤笑，这次半是轻哼，但无可否认。

Harry挑高了眉毛。“怎么？”

“噢，这只是，”Malfoy摇摇头，又发出了一声嗤笑，“Well——这只是有点超现实，不是吗？”他比划着他们两人，指指咖啡和盘子。“我是说，我偶尔会想起我在学校曾庄严宣誓不再跟你一起吃饭（break bread with you）了。”

“这是有点超现实了。”Harry说，“你没注意到，实际上我们六年来大部分时候每顿饭都是一起吃的吗？”

“那不算。”Malfoy傲慢地抿了一口咖啡，Harry盯着他，等待一个解释，而那不出他所料，“我们被——我要怎么表述——足足两张桌子和我们背道而驰的观念之间的鸿沟隔开了。”他给了他的叉子一个意味深长的眼神。“我相信，严格来说，我现在应该撕碎我的内脏然后烧掉它们。如果我放任自己这么做了，你会原谅我的。”

“我们背道而驰的观念之间的，”Harry重复道，“鸿沟。”

“我是个天资聪慧的孩子。”Malfoy点了点头，仿佛Harry已经提到过这个，而他仅表同意，“我的观念完全错了，显然，但我还是我所有的校友羡慕的对象。以及，当然，也是他们父母羡慕的对象，他们只是希望他们有生出那样一个天生聪明的后代。”

“聪明到想烧掉你自己的内脏，不是吗？”

“我不想。”Malfoy说，好像Harry才是疯了的那个，“但发布一条法令，却没有适当加重的惩罚是没用的，不是吗？重点是我得烧掉它们，不是说我特别希望这么做。我还能怎么证实我从未违反规定呢？”

“我不知道。”Harry装作一副若有所思的样子，“用我们那个时候大约八秒后就会开始一场食物大战，如果你忘了——那条，呃，鸿沟——而且想尝试一下的事实如何？”

Malfoy又对他微笑起来。这丝微笑更细小，但更——真挚了，不知怎么，Harry觉得，这让他感觉像是赢了什么。“Well，当然，如果你这么说的话。”

他们之间又陷入了一种舒适且安逸的沉默，然后Harry说：“事实上，我不记得烤吐司了。所以严格来说，我们没有，你知道，一起吃饭（break any bread）。”

“Well，Potter。”Malfoy咽下了他最后一口食物——他清理了他的盘子，Harry诡异地对他的举动感到满足，“那也许是我听你说过的最机灵的话了。”

Harry翻了个白眼，没有回答，站起来，收走了他们的盘子。他把盘子放在洗碗池里时，脑海里突然闪过了什么，旋即走了回去。Malfoy正仰靠在他的椅子里，双眼微合，一只手搭在他的肚子上，看上去奇怪但无疑像只心满意足的家猫。

“嘿，Malfoy？”

“嗯？”

“你怎么知道我住哪儿？”

“什么？哦，”Malfoy的眼皮动了动，睁开了，“Blaise。”

“Zabini？”Harry质问道，“他怎么知道我住哪儿？”

Malfoy对他露出了一个假笑。“Blaise是个缄默人，Potter。他知道每个人住在哪儿，可能还有他们是否喜欢住在那儿，以及，几乎肯定，他们曾把尸体埋在了房子的哪儿。”

Harry缓慢地吸收着这份信息，它把什么拉回了Harry的脑子里——一段模糊的记忆——

“Potter。”Malfoy听起来稍显恐慌，“你不会大发雷霆，就因为——我不知道，个人隐私之类的，对吗？因为，老实说，我觉得那一切都有点晚了，你有很多机会把我撵出去的。”

“不，不是那个。”Harry慢吞吞地说，他差不多想起来了，“我认为……我认为我昨晚也许碰见Zabini了。”

Malfoy的肢体语言刹那间改变了。他“唰”一下从椅子里站起来，抛弃了他懒散的姿态，仿佛他从未这么做过，质问道：“什么，在Gryffindor的狂欢上？”

“Okay，认真的，你怎么知道那是Gryffindor的狂欢？”Harry说，“如果你在跟踪我，你非常不擅长这个；你真的不太谨慎。”

“噢，每个人都知道Gryffindor的狂欢。”Malfoy摆了摆手，尽管Harry觉得他的脸颊也许微微泛起了红晕，“每月一次，在Bawdy Bowtruckle，每个人都被邀请，除了前死敌——Potter！不要转移话题！你在那儿看见了Blaise？”

“我想也许——只是在外面。”Harry说。他想起来了；没有任何细节，它们可能被永久遗忘了，但无疑有那件事的大概轮廓，“他让我坐在一张长椅上，当时我，呃，神志不清了，老实说。”

“我永远猜不到，”Malfoy的话里满是浓重的讽刺，“当我到达这里时你看起来真是精神抖擞啊。”

“噢，闭嘴。”Harry咕哝道，“不管怎样，他说到了——途径，我想？而且我非常肯定他叫了你的名字。”

“所以你们谈到了我。”Malfoy的语气极其冷静，不知为何Harry觉得这稍微令人害怕。

“也许？”他闪烁其词，“但说真的，我记得的只有他一直像在尝试着……奉承我，恭维我之类的。这真的太奇怪了。”

“那就是Blaise获取信息的方法，它——事实上，别介意，我现在没时间对你这么做。”Malfoy把他的餐巾放到盘子上，叹息着站了起来；他的眼睛，Harry注意到，又一次稍稍瞪大了，“直到现在我才明白，我对他的了解已经过时了；我得走了。”

“我想他肯定还把我送回了家。”Harry意识到他真的回忆不起任何他昨晚是怎么回到这儿的了，然后他反应过来Malfoy说了什么，“噢！噢，Okay。你不会，呃，烧掉他的内脏或别的什么，对吗？就只是因为，你知道的，我有义务阻止你。”

“Blaise完全不会受到不该他承受的伤害。”Malfoy说，Harry觉得确切来说它不算个拒绝。

“你也会去踢他的门，不是吗？”Harry说。Malfoy恼火地瞪了他一眼，Harry举起双手。“嘿，我只是在陈述我看到的事实。你才是那个跑到别人的地盘，踢他们的门，告诉他们房子有自我意识之类的人。”

“那，”Malfoy惊骇地说，“那只是——这有病到我甚至不想开口提——我，只是，听着。我这就走，我会的，但我们总有一天会绕回来的，all right？请把这个记在几次无谓繁冗的造访之间，我猜我不久就会被你和你的伙伴找上门来了。”

他的话很刻薄，应该有人打断他。他的话应该困扰到Harry，像前几天他偷听到的或多或少算是同样的话造成的那样，无论他是否想对自己承认。

但Malfoy说话时嘴角挂着一丝浅浅的笑意，细小且一闪而过，你几乎很难不错过它。当他走到门口时，他停住了脚步，转身看进Harry眼里，又飞快地别开目光。然后，他开口了，轻柔地，对着远处墙上的某个点：“Potter，谢谢你的早餐。”

如果Harry在他走后冲门傻笑了半分钟——well，他还有点醉。

 

注释：

[1]你走偏了：原句为“Barking up the wrong……er.Thing……with the leaves”，然后英文里“bark up the wrong tree”有打错主意、走偏方向之意。Hary这时候已经醉的差不多不省人事了，所以他想不起来tree，然后用thing with the leaves（有叶子的东西）代替了，这里是个很可爱的点，中文没法很好展示，所以直接贴在文后边，大家自己感受


	5. Chapter 5

那天晚上是陋居的周日晚餐，在几分钟的思考过后，Harry决定前往。他有几周没去了。他获得的邀请是永久性的——他们都这样——但这只是随口一说，一种很“如果可以就来，不能也别担心”的保证，以及，well。

Harry和Ginny在一起时则不同。当时他感觉像是——噢，他不知道。像是他终于挣得了Weasley餐桌上的一席之地，也许，无论几年前他们就有多心甘情愿将其给予他。他知道那有点操蛋。他知道他们都，尤其是Molly，尤其是Ginny，会害怕听到他每周不来吃晚饭的原因是他不确定，不再确定，那是他该待的地方。但他不确定，当他去得太勤时，比如当他连续在Ron和Hermione家吃太多顿饭时，他的脑海里总会响起这个声音。它说：没人想要你在这儿，Harry。它说：跑回你的碗橱里吧。

不过，今晚距离他上一次到陋居已经隔了三个星期，所以他想他可能是安全的。他用西兰花、奶酪和面包屑做了一道配菜——Molly从不让他烹饪，一旦他真的到达——然后在他把它从烤箱里取出来的几分钟后幻影移形到了他们的前阶上。

“Harry，dear！”当Molly打开门时，她尖叫着，朝Harry绽开了笑容。她把他裹进一个拥抱的同时，Arthur端走了他手里热气腾腾的配菜，旋即Molly往后退开，手仍然抓着Harry的前臂，挑剔地扫了他一眼。“你太瘦了。”

“你总是这么说。”Harry大笑着，从她手里挣脱出来，解开了他的围巾。

“那是因为我说的总是事实。”Molly斥道。她施了个飞来咒，一块司康饼立马飞到她手里。“吃了这个。”她把司康饼递给他，“还有——噢，George，不是那把扶手椅！”

眨眼间她就消失，跑去了George那，后者正对着一张曾是可爱的深紫红色的椅子窃笑，现在它似乎全部变成条纹黄色，还长出了一对显然无法飞行的翅膀。Harry摇摇头，咬了一口他的司康饼，去找Ron和Hermione了。

这是一个美妙的夜晚；他很高兴他来了。Bill和Fleur出席了——并非没听说过，但很少见——五岁的小Victoire是个暴脾气，开心地在后花园里跑来跑去，好奇地戳着她的堂妹Rose。George、Angelina和Percy的妻子Penelope也在这儿，但Percy不在，他显然还被拴在他的办公桌前，直到四月的季报出炉。Neville这星期没来，但Ginny来了，Harry从房间的另一头从她微笑；她也回以微笑。

晚餐一如既往地棒；谈话吵闹且很难跟上，在吃甜点时，Harry想起了Malfoy关于巫师住宅的疯狂咆哮。Harry真的不信他说的任何一句话，但，well。Malfoy说了去问任何一个人，甚至是Wealey。他认为问问他们所有人不会伤害到他的。

“嘿，Arthur，”在他们都闷头乱转着满上酒杯、清走盘子时，Harry随口道，“你考虑过改变房子的布局吗，既然现在只有你和Molly住？”

Arthur微笑起来，逸出一声若有所思的轻哼。“噢，当然。我们当然考虑过。也许我们这些日子的某天就会动工，但……”他扔给Molly一个意味深长的小眼神，烦恼与喜爱都蕴含在里面了，“跟你说老实话，Harry，我们喜欢这个老地方的模样。而且改变布局似乎总要做很多工作，计算、干活以保证比例正确。”

“我觉得没有那么难。”Harry沉思着望着客厅，“只要打通那面墙，也许，把后面的房间推前，然后……”

他的声音逐渐低了下去，因为整间房子里的每一个Weasley都在怒瞪着他。

“Harry，”Molly最终说道，声音微弱，“你说这些真是太可怕了。”

“呃。”

“这不是他的错。”Arthur忙道，“这小子是麻瓜养大的，他们一直做那种事。改造（Remolding），他们这么叫它。”

“装修（Remodeling）。”Hermione，以一个可能已经与她公公谈论过一千次电的女人坚忍的语气，纠正道。

“当然，当然。”Arthur说，“装修，是的。不管怎样，显然这完全正常，非常普通。我听过一些麻瓜甚至会买一栋房子只为了拆掉它，然后在同一个位置再建一栋！”

“什么？”Ron说。

“但那太野蛮了！”Ginny说。

“甚至我都不会做那么极端。”George说，“对墙施咒让泥浆渗出，当然，那挺滑稽，但拆掉它们？拆掉一整栋房子？不知道你怎能这么做还不觉得像在谋杀。”

“我猜，如果那栋房子没有任何魔法，”Bill开口，又停住，打了个哆嗦，“呃啊。不，我仍不觉得我能忍受。”

“在我的孩子们面前讨论这个令人不安，‘Arry。”Fleur对他说，“我希望我们以后不会从你嘴里听到那么恐怖的话了。”

Harry盯着他们所有人，不知所措。Angelina和Penelope，她们至少部分还算是麻瓜养大的，看上去像是对他抱有些许同情，但Hermione——她，在所有人中，应该理解——只给了他一个像其余人一样严厉的眼神。

“你本能避免这整段不愉快的经历，如果你看过《Hogwarts：一段校史》，这就是我要说的。”几分钟后，当她、Harry和Ron坐到炉火旁的椅子上时，她一本正经地告诉他。Harry，依然被现在稍稍不做声了的Weasley们不时惊骇一瞥，保持着一个George改作无言忏悔的姿势。每几分钟他身下的坐垫似乎就会膨胀一点；他认为在它放一个真正的响屁前他还剩下六分钟。“有一整章是有关魔法建筑的基本性质。你知道——”

“任何留存得足够久的魔法都会衍生出自己的人格？”Harry长长地抿了一口酒，“Yeah，你知道，我想我之前在某处听过这个。”

“Well，是的，当然，但不只是那样。”Hermione说，“它——是伴随魔法民居而生的，会变得有点……复杂。一代又一代巫师和女巫住在里面，喂养它们的魔法，依赖它们的魔法；最后，它稍稍变成了某种混合物，不只是具有房子的魔法与人格，还具有每一个曾住在这儿的人。”

“听着，就像这样，”Ron准确地领会了Harry脸上茫然又困惑的神情，“我二楼的旧卧室有扇卡住的窗子，对吗？”

“当然。”Harry语气谨慎，不确定这场谈话的方向。

“Well。”Ron说，“那是因为当我是个孩子的时候，我没法关着窗子睡觉，因为某人，”他刻意地提高了音调，“告诉我，我会在睡梦中吸走房间里所有的空气然后窒息。”

“抱歉。”经过的Bill把Rose递给Ron，听起来毫无歉意，“你打鼾真的太吵了。你需要为此付出代价。”

“你的伯伯是个糟糕的兄弟，”Ron以一种抑扬顿挫的声音对Rose唱道，“所有兄弟中最糟糕的。”

“嘿！”George叫道，听起来有点受伤，“那对我来说是一种侮辱！那对Fred的记忆是一种侮辱！收回那句话或对天上伟大的Fred道歉！”

Ron呻吟了一声；每次George让某人对天上伟大的Fred道歉，它就变成了一个更麻烦且丢脸的过程，但没人争辩，因为它似乎像是非常合适的悼念，也因为他们都喜欢想象，在某处，Fred真的正享受它。“Fine。你们都是糟糕的兄弟，这让你开心了吗？”

“Ickle Ronniekins（小罗尼），你确实是爱我的。”George叹了口气，跟Voctoire和Bill走到后花园去堆雪人了。

“不管怎样，”Ron把Rose抱到他的膝盖上，“我不得不保持那扇窗户打开，所以很长时间我都稍稍用东西撑住它，棍子、石头、别的什么，只要我能找到。但一阵子后，房子意识到了我的想法，在那以后窗子总是开着。甚至结冰、或暴雨时，它还是开着——但这个老女孩不会让一点冷空气、雨水、令人讨厌的虫子之类的进入房间，只有外面的声音能透进来。”

“那确切就是我在说的。”Hermione给了Ron一个赞许的微笑，Ron朝她眨了下眼，旋即忙着逗他们的女儿，“因为，Harry，事情是一百年内那扇窗子会一直开着，只让声音透进来，之后不论谁住在这儿都不会知道Ron或他的兄弟对他的恶作剧之类的。他们只知道这栋房子有个古怪的癖好，它不喜欢关上那扇窗子，而那会变成事实。对每一栋魔法建筑来说，有几百甚至几千件类似的小事——它们不仅限于它们各部分的总和，它们存在得越久，就有越多人住在里面，这是事实。”

“但那讲不通。”Harry压低了他的声音以免及其另一群Weasley的愤怒，“我是说，假如那是真的，那——我是说，看在上帝的份上，Hogwarts——”

“会有一个成长得非常成熟的人格，能在战争中选边并战斗？”Hermione尖锐地说，Harry“啪”一声合上了嘴。

他想起Grimmauld广场，在为Black家族遮风挡雨了几百年后，清冷地坐落在那儿，门窗紧闭，只有Kreacher和那幅又疯又老的Walburga画像居住在空荡荡的房子里面。他想起Sirius——他家族最后的后裔——最后回了家，他想起他恨那个房子，将它当作监狱对待，让Buckbeak在里面随地大小便，期盼他在任何别的地方。他想这对那堆旧东西来说也比Harry好，他身体里没有一盎司这个家族的血，整日百无聊赖地徘徊，隐隐作呕，失魂落魄，内心空虚；感觉他乐意以所有砖和地板交换与他失去的任何一个，曾经，走过那些落满灰尘的走廊的人多待一分钟。

当他卖掉Grimmauld广场时，Harry觉得它是一个囚笼，一个天坑，被命运残酷的手设计来加剧他的悲痛。现在他才突然想知道那栋房子是否可能也感到悲痛——它是否，可能，悲痛的时间已经长于Harry活着的时间。

“Goddamn it，”Harry说，“我想Malfoy是对的。”

Hermione和Ron交换了一个忧虑的眼神。Harry真的已经对此感到厌烦了。

“什么时候，”一会儿后，Hermione开口了，“你跟Malfoy见面谈了魔法住宅的基本性质？”

“噢。”Harry的后颈火辣辣的，“Well——我们稍微——呃，今早一起吃了早餐。”

Ron猛地呛到了；Hermione差点没抓住她的杯子。Harry花了一秒钟，旋即发现早餐的概念是伴随着他昨晚在酒吧醉得有多厉害的前提，更别提如果有人看到他离开，一定是跟Blaise Zabini的事实。

“Oh my god！”Harry的声音大到附近的几个Weasley都转身看来。由于内心极其、非常不愿与他们进行这场谈话，他大声地补充了一句“我不敢相信今天我忘了拿鸡蛋！”然后一动不动地等待着，直到他们都转回他们之前在做的事情上。

Harry瘫回他的椅子里，怒视着Ron和Hermione。“Oh my god。”他恼火地低声道，这次几乎微不可闻，“不是——这不是——不是那种早餐！我不敢相信你们居然以为我们——我——简直荒谬！我是说，好像！我会！跟Malfoy在一起，你们两个家伙，认真的？你们都疯了？你俩肯定疯了，因为那是我听过的最荒谬的话。”

“你知道……”在一段长久的停顿后，Hermione接道，“我想我得再喝一杯。”

“介意也满上我的酒吗？”Ron说，“真的感谢。你喜欢多满就多满。”

Hermione站起身，端着他俩的杯子，然后微微摇头，抱走了baby Rose。“抱歉。”她说，“我只是——我想要她成长为一个自我实现的孩子。”她突然离开，没有给出任何另外的解释。

“什么——”

“根本没听懂。”Ron飞快地说，喝干了杯子里的酒，“所以，呃，显然我们——疯了——因为得出了结论，那个我们——”

“疯了！”Harry重复道，因为他觉得需要再说一次。

“我真的明白这场谈话的疯狂之处，哥们，谢了。”Ron说，“但——我能问为什么你，呃，今早最后……跟Malfoy……一起吃了早餐？”

“停止带上那些别有含义的小停顿来说这句话。”Harry嘶嘶着，毛骨悚然，“那让它听起来像——我告诉你了，它就是早餐！真正的早餐！鸡蛋，培根，之类的！”

“它当然是。”Ron简单地拍了下他的肩膀，“现在，为什么？”

“噢，well。因为预言家日报的事，他有点生气地找上门来了。”Harry承认道。

Ron朝他眨了眨眼。“你看了今天的预言家日报？”

“Well，我本来不会的。”Harry耐心地说，“除了那个，就像我告诉你的那样，Malfoy为了这事六点半怒气冲冲地找上门来，大喊大叫，踢我的门，直到我让他进来。我很肯定邻居们现在都害怕住我旁边了。”

“噢，不错。”Ron说，“因为之前你每次满身鲜血回到家时让他们感到无比安全。”他顿了一下。“等等，Malfoy怎么知道你住哪儿？”

“显而易见，Blaise Zabini是个缄默人。”

“没开玩笑？”Ron仰靠回椅子里，“哈，我能搞清楚这个，我想。Mione，你知道Blaise Zabini是个缄默人吗？”

“你知道，他们被称为缄默人的理由是我们不应该谈论这个。”Hermione端着两杯酒从厨房里回来，少了一个baby，“我们怎么说到这个信息了？”

“Harry只是在向我解释Malfoy如何从Blaise Zabini那拿到了他的地址。”Ron在她坐下时告诉她，“所以他能跑来踢他的门，对他大吵关于今早的预言家日报。”

Hermione给了Ron一个苦恼的眼神，把他的酒递给他，后者一脸感激地猛灌了一口。她对Harry说：“你看了今早的预言家日报？”

“我偶尔会看预言家日报，我不是隐士。”Harry厉声道，被不到两分钟内听见同一个问题刺激到了。

“噢，我知道。”Hermione说，“只是——通常——我正试着想出一个精确表达这个的方式——”

“当你在报纸上看见自己时，你通常为此大发雷霆。”Ron语气欢快。

“Ron！”Hermione说。

“Well，他的确如此。”Ron毫无愧意，“记得去年五月吗？魔法部泄密的事？”

“噢，well，是的。”Hermione给了Harry一个坚忍的眼神，“甚至是你都得承认：你确实表现得不怎样。”

“他们说我因为福灵剂上瘾而兜售国家机密来筹资！”Harry愤慨地说，“他们说我犯了叛国罪，Hermione！”

“是的，但，”Hermione说，“你没有，那棵你揍倒的树也没有，Harry。”

“树们。”Ron说，“有两棵。其中一棵稍显柔弱、长势微差，据我回忆，它有点可怜地折断了，你说‘太容易了’，然后跺着脚走来走去直到你找到那棵长势良好的橡树，它伤到了你的手。接着，在圣芒戈，一个治疗师说，‘发生了什么，Potter先生？’完全无害的医学问题。你记得你做了什么吗？”

“我拆掉了那个检查机。”Harry尴尬地说，因为：yeah，他确实那么做了。他想某天他也许会从羞耻中恢复过来。

“你拆掉了那个检查机。”Ron赞同道，“所以你能明白为什么我们可能有点——Mione，我在这儿应该用什么词？”

“怀疑？”Hermione提议，“困惑？惊骇？”

“应该用惊骇。”Ron冲她咧嘴一笑，“所以，是的，Harry，你能明白为什么我们知道你今天在预言家日报的头版看见你自己时有点惊骇。我不是说它们都是两棵树和一个检查机的爆发，我理解那是特殊情况，但你整顿晚餐都没生闷气之类的！”

Harry想要申辩，他不会整顿晚餐在生闷气，但他知道这一点上的事实与他的说法相反。“Yeah，well。我猜我有点算是……把所有事都跟Malfoy说了？我不知道。”他思索着，“我认为我不太在意，老实说。我的意思是，至少这次我确实说了他们说我说了的话。”

“你……这么说了。”Hermione说。

“Yeah，我这么说了。我不知道她是个记者，否则我那天永远不会给她时间，但，”Harry耸了耸肩，“我说了那些话，所以我认为这挺公平的。Malfoy对这整件事比我生气得多。”

Hermione久久地盯着他，视线强烈，让人有点不自在。

Harry对她做了个鬼脸。

“Yep，我不能这么做。”Hermione说，她再次起身，在Ron脸上吻了一下，离开时还补了一句，“祝你好运，honey。”

“她今晚真的表现得太古怪了。”Harry说。

“噢，不错。”Ron点了点头，“yeah，秘密，对此没有解释。但听着——Harry——我仍不理解这一切怎么以早餐作结。他跑来对你大喊大叫，所以你——什么，给他做了一些食物？”

“呃。Well，算是吧。也不尽然！”他补充道，抵触地对Ron扬起的眉毛火冒三丈，“他跑来大喊大叫，他的确吵了一会儿。我解释我当时不知道那是个记者，并只是试着，你知道，减少世界上战后各种操蛋事的数量，然后他冷静下来了。Well，稍微冷静了。我不确定他是不是像正常人那样，你知道，真的冷静下来了。”

Ron一言不发，尽管在说到“正常人”时他又灌了一大口酒。

“然后，”Harry说，“well，我真的还没醒酒，我觉得他想要——我不知道，继续大喊大叫或——哈。事实上，我真的不知道为什么他要带着宿醉魔药折回来。他说这样我之后就不会告诉记者他留我淹死在自己的呕吐物里，但我很肯定他是在开玩笑。”

“开玩笑。”Ron语气冷淡，“哈哈，是的，真有趣。”

“反正，他追在我后面说那栋房子，”Harry说，“我是说，Grimmauld广场，这就是之前我为什么要问那个的原因，我猜我不是个好屋主。”

“噢。”Ron畏缩了一下，“Yeah，你不是。”

“你们本能告诉我的！”

“你不知道那一年前后你是什么样子，Harry。”Ron说，“我们不告诉你是一种仁慈，一份恩赐，你应该每天为此感激涕零。让我们这么说吧，那时候，有关那栋房子的事已经位于我们忧虑清单的底部了。”

Harry张嘴想问什么是在顶部的，然后，重新考虑了一下。

“我的意思是，”Harry慌忙把他们从那个不愉快的话题上引开，“他一直喋喋不休那栋房子，而我想吃点东西，所以我算是开始做饭了。然后我做了两人份的食物，不给他一些显得有些无礼，他接受了，所以，”Harry耸了耸一边肩膀，“我给了他一些早餐。”

“你可真有公德心啊。”Ron以一种被扼住脖子的声音噎道。

这时Harry的椅子，那把他最后开始信任的椅子，放了一个很大的响屁，把Harry从位置上弹了起来，差点推进火里，让整个房间覆上了一层闪闪发光的棕色亮片。每个人都大笑起来，甚至Harry，在随后的亮片清洁与座位重新调整中Ron到头来跟Angelina、Arthur和Molly躲到一个角落去了，Harry想与之进行这场特殊谈话的人没有一个在他面前。

这挺好的。不管怎样，他不想一直谈Malfoy了。Ron对此表现得真的太奇怪了。

但突然间，Harry感觉他有点进退维谷，在拥挤的陋居亲密温暖的空间里。他召来他的外套，让自己走到后花园，对灌入的冷空气感到愉悦与放松，呼吸间升起柔软的灰雾。

Ginny正坐在后廊上，红发从白色针织帽里流泻而下。Harry差点要走回房子里了，但他想起前几天跟Neville古怪的小对话，然后事情似乎变得容易面对了些，也许，Harry想，挨冻才是个事，可能这值得尝试。

还未来得及重新考虑，他已经走过去，在她身边坐下了。

“Harry！”Ginny听起来很惊讶，却——开心，Harry觉得。他几乎肯定。他们犹豫了一下，只长到能让Harry认为这是个错误，他是个白痴，他得跟她坐在这儿，陷入五分钟恐怖的沉默，旋即她对他露出了一个微笑，“所以，那个椅子爆炸了？”

Harry大笑起来，比任何时候都更如释重负。“是的。坐在它上面是我自己的错，但它真的很有意思，作为会放屁的椅子，不管怎样。”

“我的哥哥是个天才。”Ginny翻了个白眼，但她的声音满是喜爱之情，没法给她的姿态加码，“前几天我听他说过——显然他想弄出一整个系列的类似的加剧。你知道，会放屁的椅子，会放屁的脚垫，会放屁的躺椅。‘如果你能坐在上面，它就应该放屁’似乎是他的人生哲理。”

“这很难反驳。”Harry说。Ginny大笑起来，声音在紧随初雪而来的沉闷、弥漫的安静中显得快活无比。

他们顿了一下，然后，带着一种勇敢闯入未知之地开路的气势，Ginny开口了：“那么，Nev告诉我前几天他在Draco家碰见了你？”

“噢。”Harry恼火地琢磨了一下为什么他今晚似乎无法逃过谈论Malfoy，“Yeah，这——等等，Draco？”

Ginny挑高了眉毛。“那是他的名字。”

“我知道。”Harry用双臂环抱住自己，试着保持身体的温度，“只是……well。听你这么叫他有点诡异，老实说。”

“Yeah，”Ginny耸了耸一边肩膀。“对我也是，但一阵子后总叫他Malfoy就感觉很奇怪了。总之，他们整个关系都有点古怪，不管怎样——事实上，说真的，我想他只是有点古怪。我是指，Draco。”Ginny顿了一下，然后大笑起来。“Well，Nev也是，我想。我觉得他们大多数的谈话都围绕着谁会娶一棵可怕的老植物。”

“Vicky。”Harry心不在焉地说。

Ginny给了他一个他不太能领会的眼神。“呃，yeah，Vicky，不错。”

沉默随之降临，但Harry非常肯定——不确定，但非常肯定——这不是尴尬的沉默，这是下雪天的夜晚并肩同坐，看着夜色渐深的沉默。Ginny把一大杯加糖烫热的苹果酒捧在她戴着手套的掌心里，蒸汽从表面袅袅升起，飘散在风中，远处Bill和Victoire在堆雪人。偶尔George会从树后跳出来，朝他们扔雪球，他咯咯的笑声和Victorie带着笑意的小声尖叫交织着传到后廊。这很美好，安逸而舒适。

当他们注视着这一切时，Fleur从房子里出来加入了她的丈夫和女儿。Bill环住她的肩膀，在她头顶落下轻轻一吻，Victorie扑到她母亲的腿上，满身是雪地给了她一个拥抱，然后去找她叔叔了。

Ginny温声道：“我曾经以为那会是我们。”

Harry想要猛地转过头去盯着她，想要坚持他们得慢点开始，想要拼命要求准许他离开这场谈话，并给些时间准备，但他没有。好几年了；如果他现在没准备好，他永远都不会准备好了。

他让自己的视线坚定地钉在远处的某点，这棵带刺的冷杉距离它的生长上限还有点远。“我也是。”

他的一丝犹豫——以及，okey，如果他对此开诚布公，他的恐惧——一定从他的声音里流泻出来了，因为Ginny说：“噢，Harry，我很抱歉。我不想——我本不该说——”

“不，嘿，没事的。”Harry强迫自己看着她；她很漂亮，发丝间落了几片雪花，眼里满是浓重的忧虑，“真的，没事。这是很久之前的事了，我知道——我知道我们，你知道，终究是做不到的。”

“我不认为那是事实。”Ginny的鞋尖在台阶上点了几下，她放下杯子，用戴着手套的手捧起一把雪，把它团成一个球，“我以为我们本能走到最后。”

“那为什么——”Harry开口，又停住了。他知道为什么。她告诉过他，那些年前那个糟糕透顶的夜晚：因为他从不敞开心扉，因为他不会克服他的情绪，因为有些日子她以为他的心已经死去，因为她爱上了别人。

“因为我没法甩掉你在二十年内醒来却不知道为什么你会醒来的想法。”Ginny声若游丝。“我不想——我知道我的做法是错误的，我很抱歉，那时我的情绪不太正常，总之我太冲动了，像你一样。”她补充道，他觉得她这么说是想表达某种赞扬，他不知道他是否本会听到，甚至是在一年前。“但，Harry，你总是——我总是感觉像是你只想，我不知道，走个形式，我猜？那不是我想要的，对我们两个都是。”

Harry知道她是对的，这刺痛了他的眼睛和喉咙。他不敢相信有多少他曾经历过的旧事在这个星期被挖出来，在他花了那么多时间避免它发生之后。仿佛他把大地倒了个面，遇见了Malfoy，现在所有他保存并掩埋多年的东西又跑了出来。

“你值得更好的。”Harry歉意地说，轻柔的声音融入了冬夜的寒气。

“别那么说。”当Harry偏头望向她时，她的眼神相当冷硬，“别表现得像那样，像你是某种我忍辱负重与之在一起的怪物。我们都值得更好的，Harry。我们都值得与某个真正看到我们是谁的人在一起，而不是把我们看作，”她停住了，吞咽了一下，“一个未来，或一个英雄，或别的什么。只是某个因为是我们，才想要我们的人。”

Harry说不出什么来回应这句话；她是对的，不是说他想象他会为自己找到那个人。不过，她拥有那个人便已足够了，他们中的一个做到这点便已足够了。

他再次望向她，真的那种望，看见她脸庞的线条已经改变了，与她举止优雅的模样不同。17、18岁的时候——她是个暴脾气，一台永动机，总是把自己扔进漩涡中心，不管在发生什么。她喜欢去音乐会，待在外面跳舞，胡乱地亲吻Harry下巴的一侧，就在耳朵下面，一只手攥着他的头发。她是个漂亮的女孩，却不像他面前的女人那样光彩照人，愈发沉稳，更加冷静，对自己感到满足，而她和他在一起时从来无法做到这个。

“上帝，”Harry感觉这句话从他嘴里说出来简直老掉牙，“我们那时太年轻了。”

Ginny发出一声惊讶的轻笑。“Yeah，”Ginny怅然地说，然后轻轻捣了下Harry的手臂，“嘿！我们还很年轻。”

“没那么年轻。”Harry扮了个鬼脸。

“去当着我妈妈的面说，量你不敢。”Ginny说，“进一步，对Fleur说——她会来个3:0大胜，而铺天盖地的报道都说她没法做到。”

“呀，”Harry温和地说，“也许我会适可而止。”

“Well。”Ginny的语气透着顽皮，“如果这是你现在的心情。”她把她一直在团的雪球砸到了Harry脸上，因为她总是使坏，不分场合。

Harry呐喊一声，很快整个家庭都来到了屋外，尖叫，大笑，投掷雪球，把彼此摁进雪里。在玩雪大战进行时他有几次与Gin对上了视线，当她望向他时，笑容灿烂而开心，他检查了一下他的苦涩，然后发现，至少是在这一刻，它消散了。

—

接下来的三天里，Harry埋头于Malfoy的案子中。

实际上，他星期一去了Grimmauld广场；他事先没有费心猫头鹰Malfoy，认为如果Malfoy能在一个星期天的六点半未经知会就出现在他的门阶上，他也能随他喜欢在任何一个见鬼的时间现身犯罪现场。不过，事与愿违，因为Malfoy不在家。

然而，Kreacher让他进来了，取下他的外套，告诉他在门厅等候。他“噼啪”一声消失了，几分钟后又出现，笑容满面地说：“Draco主人说，Harry Potter可以在这待着，如果他不破坏任何东西的话！”

Harry挑眉看着房子里的一片狼藉，但他从善如流地没有破坏任何东西。没有Malfoy在一旁分散他的注意力，他需要做的笔录真的更容易搞定，大约一小时后，他留给Kreacher一张清单，上面列了他需要从Malfoy那得知的事，然后回了傲罗司。

如果他停下来，抬起手，稍稍考虑——他不知道，轻拍那堵墙以示对过往对待的道歉之类的——well，没人看到他这么做。这不算。

星期二，他收到了猫头鹰送来的信。

Potter—

现在我拿到了完整的馆藏清单，我可以告诉你事实上有几件东西遗失了，分别如下：

迷情剂，一（1）瓶（优质；预估酿造日期是1934年6月）

缓和剂，一（1）瓶（可它永远不会过期，且，我可能得补充这点，不便宜，所以实际损失远不止一瓶）

无梦魔药，四（4）瓶

一（1）条魔法项链，失踪时并未加工用于展览，预估生产日期是14世纪。基于我曾有空做过的初步检查，上面的魔法能为佩戴者祛病消疾。可能是一件Black亡者的遗物；如果我有机会进一步研究我能给出确凿的说法

两（2）把带鞘匕首，4世纪。刀柄的镶嵌物、刀鞘、刀刃上都有保护咒

一（1）个音乐盒，20世纪。曲子会引发……让我们这么说吧，“年轻气盛的行为”，尽管事实上这个经历不像酩酊大醉

一（1）盒女巫童子军饼干，冰可可味（你可以不把这个写进你的正式报告，Potter，我明白傲罗司不关心遗失的饼干。然而，它每年只卖大概一个月，所以你可以想象我发现补给耗尽时的沮丧）

让我百思不得其解的是，这几样东西——缓和剂，饼干，无梦魔药，项链——都放在我留作自己私人生活房间的那几层，这些区域是对博物馆的参观者关闭的。这令我不安，有两个原因。第一，为了保证我的私人空间不受打扰，我适当地用了几个强力的魔咒来驱逐任何好奇的客人。没有一条魔咒可能造成严重的伤害，但任何未经允许越过分隔线一两步的人都会突然困惑他们在这儿做什么，并强烈地想到别处去。曾经有个特别易受影响的侵入未遂者尖叫着跑出了前门。魔咒仍在那儿，魔法签名是我自己的；那些不速之客怎么在不解除它们的情况下进出？

第二个忧虑的原因是，我根本不知道他们原本能在什么时候闯进来。排除我不省人事的时间，我知道那大概只有五分钟——至少那个无用的可怜老师在这件事上做得不错——我们知道的那四个闯入者始终在我眼皮子底下。所以，有第五人吗？或者那四人中有一个用某种方法上楼穿过魔咒，搜了我的房间，带着他们选择的非常不同寻常的东西在我失去知觉的几分钟内逃走了？

这说不通。我整个上午都绞尽脑汁，仍然无法解释那些目标。所有遗失的东西都很珍贵，但没有一件像他们没拿走的藏品那样珍贵——或者，就此而言，几乎无法与他们损坏或毁灭的所有藏品相提并论。为什么是那些魔药？迷情剂，fine，它是罕有优质的一瓶，据传是为了一个结局悲惨且说实话很愚蠢的目的——打倒Grindlewald——酿造的，但缓和剂？无梦魔药？Hogwarts的学生就能酿造它们，看在上帝的份上！（Well，是在魔药上比你擅长的Hogwarts学生，总之。）为什么是我的饼干，Potter?哪种夸张的秘密让他偷溜进另一个人家里只为带走他的冰可可味饼干？

我会说我希望你的调查进展飞速，但，唉，我对你的期待值实在太低了。因此我孜孜不倦，没有饼干，等着看到预言家日报上你由于在公共场合小便跌下神坛的新闻。

Regards,

Draco Malfoy

Harry盯着这封信，叹了口气。显然Malfoy从未碰上一样他无法用来喋喋不休的媒介，但他无缘无故的担心也显而易见。第五个闯入者的可能令人不安，遗失物品的清单只是太过怪诞，尽管Harry怀疑，至少，冰可可味饼干仅是罪犯的一时兴起，也没将它想成Malfoy似乎因其遗失经受的深刻心理打击。

他把这封信给Ron看了，后者在读它时脸色发白，并在读完时，含糊地开口了：“抱歉，Harry，我很抱歉，但——你由于在公共场合小便跌下神坛？”

“噢。”Harry微微脸红了，他忘了那一部分。“这——”他顿了一下，寻找表述它的其他方式，但最后他别无选择，只好说，“Well，这稍微算是……一点点行内玩笑。”

“它当然是。”Ron说，然后，认命般地，对自己说，大半也只有他能听到，“有些时候，我不知道我为什么要费心。”

Harry这个星期后来跟Horace Slughorn会面了一次，后者经常被魔法部请求在魔药相关的案子上发表意见，然后给Malfoy回了信。

Malfoy—

你是对的，那是一份古怪的清单。你知道那条项链能否让任意一人百病不侵，还是只有那名Black亡者？我们现在已经变成了那种神经兮兮的家伙，总是很快尖叫生物袭击，但我怀疑那就是即将发生的事。不过，车到山前必有路。如果你有那份清单剩余部分的过往产权记录，尤其是匕首和音乐盒，必须一起寄过来。你会对现在有多少窃贼回到某个曾曾祖母在这些东西价值连城前卖掉它们的人那，并觉得自己有权获得巨款感到惊奇、

可能有第五个同谋的想法，yeah，是有点令人不安，我承认你说的。我希望我们星期四就搞清了；任何我们那时能搜索到的魔法残留到目前为止已经消散。我们没有在头两层楼发现太多东西，但不管怎样我会检查的。如果你碰到了什么显然不属于你、可能是被遗漏的东西，请把它寄过来。

派件处的一位伙计有个女儿在女巫童子军里。我会看看他能否给你讨一盒补偿的——它是什么？雪椰子味饼干？

差不多快到星期三了，我还没有烧掉任何东西，也没尿到任何人身上。

HP

P.S. 一个打倒Grindlewald的结局悲惨、愚蠢的目的？我不认为我曾听过那个。

星期三早上他到达工作地点时，Malfoy巨大的雕鸮正等在他桌上。

Potter—

我不喜欢以标准格式回复你的猫头鹰，这需要一条条列出来。

我真的不敢相信他们让你当了傲罗；你上一封信简直是一场恐怖秀。它可能不算一种生物袭击，多让人安心啊，没有你的安慰我该怎么办？昨天早上我显然是误会了——你不会因为烧掉名胜古迹或尿到公众人物身上跌落神坛。你会通过煽动集体恐慌做到这点，可能完全是意外地。“Potter先生，”记者们会说，“这儿发生了什么？”你会回答，“Well，这整个看起来像是一次正常的犯罪活动，所以你们当然不该担心巫师伦敦在午餐时间前会被炸毁！”然后你可以困惑地看着每个人抱头鼠窜的同时尖叫“杀人了”；多有趣。也许，为了公众安全，你应该在处理你所有的公事时用上蛇佬腔。至少那样就没人能理解你在说什么恐怖的话了。

天哪，傲罗Potter，我当然开心你说我应该把任何我碰巧在犯罪现场发现的陌生物品寄过去！一个天真无辜的平民，比如我，本来永远不会想到那个！你认为我可能还应该附上一大块羊皮纸，上面写着“我们这么做的原因”，底下有四个签名？

老实说：你是个蠢货，我，当然，无论在博物馆的楼层还是我的房间都找不到什么异乎寻常的东西，我已经彻底搜查过了——甚至可以说是过度搜查了——两次。如果我确实找到了什么，相信我，我不打算在那点上保持沉默，琢磨我的发现是否麻烦到了傲罗司。你个蠢货。

你问我要的记录在我已经给你的资料里，Potter。我的期望值早就大幅调低是件好事，否则我觉得我也许真的会失望的。蓝色活页夹，先按种类后按年份分类——封面有个绿色标签做的索引。以及，最后：

它不是雪椰子味饼干，你个糟糕没用的人形空壳。你没有礼貌吗？你没有灵魂吗？雪椰子味饼干是种见鬼的假冒伪劣的垃圾饼干，在我这样正派的小企业家屋里没有一席之地。我要冰可可味饼干，否则我就什么都不要。（但如果你认识的人确实有冰可可味饼干，告诉她我会出两倍的价，叫她绝对不要跟任何人透露一个字）

你配不上一个正常的结束语，我拒绝给你写。雪椰子味饼干，说真的？

DLM

P.S. 你当然没听过这个，甚至在历史学家中它都是一个鲜为人知的故事，你连基础初级魔法都不知道：20世纪，在Grindlewald政权的开始时期，有一队名为Berlin Seven的女巫。真的难以置信的女巫团体，在那场战争中贡献了很多，除了事实上她们是Berlin Eight——七个女人真正出去战斗、监视等等，然后她们其中一人的母亲，据传是个可爱但有点疯疯癫癫的老女人，叫Bernice。我相信当时的安排是她给她们提供食宿，这样她们就能继续她们的事业，但战争导致生灵涂炭，如你所知，1934年她们已经成了Berlin Three——Miriam Cohen，Basilah Saeed，不知怎么还有Bernice。我认为她甚至不是她们其中一人的母亲，如果我回忆起的故事是正确的；我觉得她只是因此留下了。

不管怎样，她想出了酿造一批迷情剂，用来冲昏Grindlewald的头脑这个极其疯狂的主意。Saeed把整件事写进了她的日记里，这很有趣，我想改述，但那就是几行‘疯狂的老Bernice又提到这个，想要用迷情剂给GG下药，这样Miriam和我就能在他被她的美丽分心时除掉他，别以为她有意识到当你看上去像个脚趾时只有非常多的爱情魔药才能做到这点’。自从很早以前某人发现了那本日记，多年来传言就没停过，说是那年基本上有几个人企图用爱情魔药袭击Grindlewald。

我觉得我喜欢Saeed和Cohen到头来同意了那个主意的想法。历史上两个最致命的间谍为了迁就一个又老又疯、甚至不是她们母亲的女士而朝Grindlewald扔爱情魔药，我算是有点被这个逗乐了。它太疯狂了！但那是我拥有那瓶迷情剂的唯一缘由。好像没有什么证据能把我的魔药和传闻联系起来。我只是觉得这很有趣，而且客人们喜欢听这个。它没什么价值！上帝，这整个情况只是太怪诞了。

反正，现在你知道了。

在与Horace Slughorn的会面中，Harry的心在恼火、困惑、愉悦、快乐之中煎熬着，至少他现在已经开始习惯这堆混合的情绪包袱了。

离开时，他感觉到的多半是假惺惺。

不是说Slughorn是个坏家伙，确切来说。Harry不认为他对任何人心怀恶意。他只是……过于谄媚，以那种Harry讨厌应付的姿态，让他之后感觉像是他需要洗好几次滚烫的热水浴。那全是“噢，Harry，my boy，你看起来很不错”“My goodness，我只是发现你做的一切如此鼓舞人心”以及无穷无尽的关于Gwenog Jones的讨论，甚至Harry都知道他不再为Holyhead Harpies效力了。整场会面中Slughorn说的唯一有用的话是也许被带走的物品对Malfoy而言有某种意义或价值，最终目标是有自我意识魔法的某种变体，而Harry本能自己想到那个理论，无论如何。或者Ron可以。或者……某个人，不管怎样，本能想到它的。

他又看了一次Malfoy的信，让自己把那段经历抛之脑后，

因为没有什么能把谄媚者的气味从鼻子里清除，好比某个人在一段话里叫了你两次蠢货。然后他在一张羊皮纸上写下“我给你八盒雪椰子味饼干，够了吗？”，让Mathilda寄了回去，之后的整个下午他发现自己都在得意扬扬地哼着小调。

恰好在他下班前，Malfoy的雕鸮回来了，Harry伸出手，嘴角已经扬起，准备取下那封信。然而，在他能碰到它之前，那只该死的大鸟凑上前啄了一下他的手，狠狠地。

“Fucking hell。”Harry怒气冲冲地说，在确保他的手没有流血后，他展开了Malfoy的短笺，上面写着：

是我叫他这么做的。DLM

Harry看了那张纸很长时间，然后大笑起来，他大声笑了很久，嘴里有些苦涩。他把那张羊皮纸扔进他的办公桌抽屉里，回家了。

—

星期四，傲罗司长Erhard把Harry和Ron叫进了她的办公室。她是个奇怪的女人，Erhard，一个美国人，几乎不算人情练达，缺乏耐心，有一头让她看上去很像Hermione的头发，越老皮肤越白。Harry非常喜欢她，事实上，除了她是他的上司，以及他最常跟她谈自己做了什么给魔法部留下坏印象的事造成的后果。他们的关系表面上，无可否认地，不太理想。

“Malfoy的案子怎么样了？”她来来回回地扫视他们两个，“进展？变化？你们抓到肇事的恶棍了吗？”

Ron和Harry交换了一个眼神；一个被挑起兴致的Erhard不会带来什么好事。然后Ron，那个自私的杂种，说：“Harry是那个案子的领导者，女士。”

“你是吗？”Erhard语气甜蜜。

“呃，”Harry知道这是个陷阱，他看见了，却似乎不太能避免无能为力地掉进去，“Well——”

“噢，我真的不关心，傲罗Potter。”她厉声道，Harry闭上了嘴，“我在意的是：已经过了一个星期，而我们仍然派出一个傲罗夜以继日地执行保护工作。你确实明白傲罗司只有那么多经费了吗？我们希望确保一些经费，即使不是大部分，能用于积极打击犯罪？”

Ron给了Harry一个非常尖锐的眼神。Harry真的没在看他，但他能感受到那目光灼烧着他一侧的脸颊，他无视了这个。

“呃。”

“你相信Malfoy先生的性命处于明确且紧迫的危险中吗？”Erhard开始认真考虑这件案子的要处。

Harry直直看着她的眼睛，诚恳地开口了：“我不确定。我相信那是可能的，我不想碰运气。”

她久久地打量着他，然后严厉地点了点头，只有一下。“三天后，我会撤回守卫。那就是一个该死的杀人未遂案件能得到的，所以别为了这个跟我争论。初级傲罗里今天有一个请了病假，所以我们少了一个人手。如果你想某人今晚出外勤，指派轮班就是属于你的快乐任务。”

Harry呻吟了一声——轻轻地，但，不幸的是，还不够轻。在桌子的掩护下，Ron踢了他一脚。

“我很抱歉，傲罗Potter，你还有什么事吗？”Erhard的声音冷若冰霜，“你可能想驳倒我相当慷慨的提议？你想对已经非常，非常宽容的我恩将仇报？做你的事去，现在。”

“不，女士。”Harry咕哝着，尽管他的一小部分正在叫嚣就这么做！恩将仇报！上！上！上！“抱歉，女士。”

“噢，停止道歉，然后滚出我的办公室。”Harry和Ron正要起身时，她打了个响指，“只是Potter。Weasley，你留下。”

Ron看上去像他刚刚吞下了一只青蛙，在他被卷入Ron的错误前，Harry脚底抹油溜了。毕竟，Ron可以承担得起多出的一两个不良记录——Harry，这个时候，真的不能了，他自己的不良记录比什么都多。

他走到初级傲罗的布告牌前，浏览着上面监视和守卫支队的在值名单，半心半意地花了一两分钟试图找到一些可怜虫来顶上轮班。

然后他放弃了，旋即做了无论如何他可能总会做的事：他抓起他的披风，独自去了Malfoy家。

—

当Harry到达Grimmauld广场时，外面下着二月底冰冷的冻雨。Trent，那个据传一星期前差点被精灵吓死的初级傲罗，正坐在前阶上，瑟瑟发抖。Harry想要翻个白眼——Trent显然没能适应傲罗工作日常惨重的痛苦——但他没有。

相反，他边说“一个防水咒能在这种时候创造奇迹”边想轻拍Trent的肩膀。他觉得这是个安慰的手势，但Trent像只受伤的动物一样避开了他，不管是从工作还是私人方面这都令他感到沮丧。

Harry把他愚蠢尴尬的手放进口袋里，因为那才是它们该待的地方。总之，这就是他试图关爱初级傲罗的下场；显然他更典型的方式是最好的。

“我从现在开始接手你的工作。”Harry说，当Trent只是瞪大眼盯着他时，“听着，就只是——离开，现在，请。”

那孩子立刻离开了，甚至在他还没走到门前时就已幻影移形。Yeah：他绝对不会通过培训。当Harry还是个初级傲罗时……well，事实上，Harry不太记得还是初级傲罗时的事了。那段时期刚好接着战争结束，而当时有点……只是……状态不太好，不知怎么。那时的记忆只是有点模糊了。

但他……well，不。他也讨厌这些工作，枯燥的粗活和无穷无尽的夜班站岗或巡逻，但不是因为他害怕，而是因为他很无聊，并且肯定他能做更多的事，恐惧于错过一个救人的机会，以及真的，真的很无聊。

Harry花了很长一段时间才明白这份工作的残酷真相：这是工作，而不是别的什么。在作为傲罗的期间偶尔会有一个光明、闪耀的瞬间，一次突检，一次救援，一次追捕，让Harry感觉他是活着的、有用的，达到他的目的——但大部分时候都没有。大部分时候只有无穷无尽、一成不变的苦差事，日复一日。大部分时候他只想帮助人们，然后失败，因为失败痛恨自己，让自己振作起来，不管怎样第二天再去尝试。案子会变，但故事总是相同的，而它们大部分都是冷酷艰难的故事，让一阵寒颤窜过你的脊椎。

在某种程度上，Harry已经在这场雨里站了快十年。

他施了个防水咒在自己身上，接下了守在Malfoy前阶旁的工作。

半个小时后，他注意到有人站在房子前的人行道上。一个小家伙，戴着眼镜和古怪的紫色软呢帽——乍一看很陌生，再一看却十分眼熟。他手里拿着一架相机；Harry短暂地闭了闭眼，把他的外套拉得紧了些以抵御寒风，无视了他。

又半个小时过去，人行道上多了三个人，都带着一本笔记本或一架相机，如饥似渴地盯着他。两小时后，Harry的防水咒开始失效，有十三个人透过栅栏看着他，仿佛他是动物园里的一只动物；整整一打面包，Harry想，没有一点歇斯底里。他们偶尔向他大声询问，像是如果他们一直尝试，他们也许会磨到他回答。Harry试着想起白金汉宫的卫队姿势有多生硬、面色有多冷静，当他几年前带Ginny去看他们时。然而，冻雨划过他的后颈，所以他完全没法想起来。

足够令人惊恐的是，在他正考虑着走到门口恳求他们滚蛋时，Malfoy的前门打开了。

“他妈的外面发生了什么——”Malfoy停住了，盯着外面的人群，旋即似乎是循着他们的视线看到了倚着房子、试图阻挡寒风的Harry。然后他满足于只盯着Harry，双手垂在身侧，嘴巴微微张开，在感觉上的很长一段时间里都保持着这个姿态。

“呃，”Harry说，“Hi？”

Malfoy眯起眼，一扬手，道：“我的期望值已经很低了，我不明白。”他猛地转身进了屋子，关上了门。

Harry还没来得及消化他的离开，他又回来了，这次披了一件斗篷。他气呼呼地走下前阶，一把攥住Harry湿透的长袍，说：“来吧，Potter。”有那么满怀希望的一瞬间，Harry以为Malfoy会把他当一只牧羊犬赶进屋里；但那个奸诈的杂种开始强硬地把他拽下草坪。

“我能走，Malfoy，上帝。”Harry咕哝着，在走向大门的半路上；因为现在他无法逃脱厄运；他或许也要庄严地面对它。

“我很难假定你有任何基本的生存技巧。”Malfoy厉声道，没有松开他的手，“走路，吃饭，呼吸——对你来说风险都挺大的，不是吗，Potter？现在闭嘴，让我说话。”

“你什么时候没有说话？”

“闭嘴。”Malfoy嘶嘶作声，终于松开了Harry的长袍。

他们面对聚集的队伍。靠得更近的情况下，Harry能看到他们都比远远望去淋得湿一些。以及，他们中的几个似乎是青少年，可能在Hogwarts的短假期间，而其中一个成年人肩膀上栖息着一只真正的灰松鼠。

Harry眨了眨眼，但当他睁开眼时，那只松鼠还在那儿。它对他叫了几声。

“你们好，各位。”Malfoy口吻亲切，显然对所有松鼠相关的惊讶无动于衷，“我的名字是Draco Malfoy，我是这间博物馆的所有者。可能你们希望看看博物馆？不幸的是我们现在正闭门维修，但我们计划两个星期后重开；那时你们回来会更受欢迎。”

人群凝滞了一下，然后他们的其中一个——戴紫帽子的家伙，Harry意识到，第一个出现的人——举起他的相机晃了晃。像是他以为Malfoy是个白痴，他说：“呃，不？我们是媒体？显而易见？”

Harry忍俊不禁；他得压下能预见到的嘴角扬起的弧度。他太了解惹恼Malfoy的人会发生什么，当它发生在别人身上时必然是更令人愉悦的。

“真叫人吃惊。”Malfoy说，仍以那种圆滑讨喜的声音，“你能只用一根羽毛就把我击倒。我敢说：天哪。你今天在这儿是代表了什么好的出版物呢？”

八个显然不是青少年的飞快地说出了他们的署名；两个是《预言家日报》，三个是《女巫周刊》，一对自由撰稿人过来碰运气，一个是《唱唱反调》。最后那个带着松鼠的家伙被Malfoy皱眉盯了很久，旋即他说：“不错。”

然后他转向那群青少年，后者正互相窃笑肘击。“你们呢？”

“我们是，呃，”那个受到了最多肘击，显然是他们这支小分队的领头的男孩说，“Farts International。”

不，他的朋友之一，一个瞳色偏浅、眼睛大大的女孩做口型说，她让Harry稍微想起了Luna，我很抱歉。

“Farts International。”Malfoy重复着，挑高了一边眉毛。他的声音显得非常冷酷，带着一种上等人的漠不关心，但Harry觉得他能察觉表面下的一丝愉悦。“我恐怕不太熟悉。深受尊重的出版物，是吗？”

“噢，yeah，”那个——well，Harry只是想继续把他当成Farts International，事实上，“他们说我们的文章是……爆炸性的。”

他和他所有的朋友再一次不加掩饰地窃笑起来，除了Harry之前注意到的女孩。她翻了个白眼，给了Harry和Malfoy一个恳求的眼神，做口型说，我很抱歉，他疯了，她比了个手势。

Malfoy的嘴角抽了一下。Harry直率地冲她咧嘴一笑，然后在她看上去像要摔倒时匆忙收敛了表情。

“Well，我当然——”Malfoy顿了一下，下一个词在他舌尖上翻滚，带着一种高贵得要命的口音和语调，差点没呛到Harry，“很荣幸——在我的小博物馆有这么多家媒体。但恐怕你们可能已经白费时间了；不幸的是，我把所有我能说的细节都给了那位写预言家日报周日报道的绅士。我希望给你们更多信息，但剩下的是机密。对吗，傲罗Potter？”

他从嘴角挤出一句话来，轻到除了Harry几乎没有人可能听见：“点头，Potter。”然后他重重拐了Harry一肘子，动作迅速且轻微到似乎没人注意。

Harry有点绝望地想，他们也许跟Farts International和他的朋友们有些相同之处，但他依然点了点头。

“Well。”其中一个来自《预言家日报》的女人含糊地说。

“我们在这儿就是为了他，事实上。”那个来自《唱唱反调》的家伙说，Harry决定把他当成松鼠小子。他猫头鹰似的对Harry眨了眨眼，看上去似乎对表现得如此迟钝的尴尬非常平静。“这是城里最好的现场演出，你知道——我们问他什么无关紧要，因为我们的报纸会印出来，无论他说了什么。如果报纸上有Harry Potter的名字，人们会看任何报道。”

Harry想知道报纸是否会印上他觉得隐隐作呕。他想回到他倚着墙的那块地方，至少在那儿他不必应付这个，但在他能移动前Malfoy朝他投来了一个镇定的怒视，像是他知道且不喜欢Harry在想的事。

Harry回以怒视，但他留在原地不走了。

“噢，dear，”Malfoy亲切的语气透着深切的同情——Harry知道他在嘲弄，但他不确定聚集的媒体知道，“那只是令人心碎，因为正如你所看到的，傲罗Potter在值勤，是吗，傲罗Potter？”

他又拐了Harry一肘子，Harry机械地点了点头，旋即意识到Malfoy像控制一只天杀的提线木偶一样控制着他，于是他回以一记肘击，狠狠地。

Malfoy只是对他露出了一个假笑，那个混蛋。

“拜托。”紫帽子翻了个白眼，他是碰运气的人之一，并非来自任何一个具体的出版物，“我是说，当然，okay，值勤，管他什么，但他不真的在做什么，不是吗？所以我肯定他有时间回答几个问题——”

“这是时间的问题吗！”Malfoy口吻悲哀，“唉，恐怕骚扰值勤的傲罗稍微不太合法。对我来说似乎是条非常残酷的政策，但你能怎么办呢？这些法律和规矩把他们的工作看得很重要；我只是想象不了原因。我自己更喜欢顺其自然，但Potter非常看重规则的形象声名远扬。”Harry不自觉发出了一声细小的被呛到的声音，Malfoy无视了他。“这儿什么都没有，恐怕。你们只是得去别的地方找个故事了。”

“这不是违法的——”紫帽子激动地说。

Malfoy打断了他，声音突然冷如冰窖。“现在，我们需要一名律师，不是吗？对你来说有好处。迟早能用上的，当你在Wizengamot前被控告违反311C，蝾螈法，妨碍或阻止傲罗行动二级行为而受到责难时。我曾在Wizengamot前受审，你知道；这不太有趣。非常不舒服的座位，直到你被当众执行喝下吐真剂你才真正明白何为耻辱。”他向前微微倾身，甚至连带着他们之间大门的熟铁栅条也微微前倾，紫帽子退了几步。“你觉得什么可能从你的嘴巴里跑出来，嗯？你准备好搞清楚了吗？”

紫帽子看起来像他唯一准备好搞清楚的事是他是不是快要吓尿了。这可能不该那么有趣的。

“所以，现在你知道了。”Malfoy的声音又回归了亲切，他退了几步，“你可以转头去任何你喜欢的地方，不受烦扰，或者你可以待在这儿，从监狱里发送你的报道。结局会是哪样呢？”

每个人都飞速离开了——一些幻影移形，一些沿路逃跑——快到Harry差点以为他看到了他们离开时扬起的一团尘土。

然而他看到了……松鼠小子，他边朝扬起眉毛的Malfoy耸了耸肩，边，面无表情地，给他的松鼠喂了一颗花生。“我觉得，被当众执行喝下吐真剂会是一次开拓眼界的经历，也许能允许我超越社会契约压迫的绳索，理解真理的本质。”他以一种解释他三明治选择的语气说。

“我，”Malfoy张了张嘴，又闭上了，摇了摇头，“你知道什么？说得不错。Muffialato（闭耳塞听）。”

“那，”Harry钦佩到他无法费心过滤他说的话了，“真是太棒了。”

Malfoy脸红了，看起来有那么一瞬被逗乐了，旋即他抱臂在胸前，绷起脸。“噢，对我省省你的奉承吧，Potter；太笨拙了。”

他抬脚往房子走去，Harry急忙跟上他。“认真的——真有一部蝾螈C11妨碍法，或你说的那条法律？”

Malfoy扔给他一个严厉的眼神。“你是个傲罗，看在上帝的份上。你不该知道吗？”

“我知道你的回答不是‘是’或‘否’。”

Malfoy叹了口气，但Harry能看到一丝笑意慢慢攀上他的脸。“Well，”他说，听起来有些飘飘然，“也许真的有，是的。不过，我会被它真的如我所说吓到的。”

Harry大笑起来。Malfoy在距离前阶几英尺的地方停住脚步，惊讶地回头看着他，但旋即他也大笑起来，斗篷下的肩膀颤抖着。笑声在冬日的寒意和落在他头顶的雨里显得温暖无比，Harry不敢相信这一笑改变了Malfoy的模样多少，让他看起来不知怎么更年轻，也不再像Harry曾经认识的那个版本的他。

“总之，你还在这干嘛？”当他们都停止大笑，Malfo开口了。他走完了剩下的几英尺，踏上台阶，倚着门框。“我是说，守卫房子以防进一步卑鄙的袭击，我猜，但我宁愿认为你有下属做那个。”

Harry跟在他身后，停在了倒数第二层台阶上。“呃，well。我稍微——问了下Weasley一家魔法住宅的事，前几天。”他难为情地承认，“结果是，呃，也许你是对的，我是……呃，一个有点混蛋的屋主。”

“我强烈地鼓励你未来使用那句话时免掉‘屋主’这个词。”Malfoy说，但他的话一点也不伤人。他听起来近乎……Harry不知道他听起来像什么。“事实上，‘我是个混蛋’应该就够了。”

“Yeah，yeah。”Harry翻了个白眼，“重点是我对此有点内疚，然后初级傲罗里有一个取消了他今晚的轮班，我找不到人顶替他。所以，你知道，我自己来了。”

“嗯……”Malfoy给了Harry一个他没法解释的眼神，他的视线顺着Harry的身体和他湿透的长袍、裤子的线条飞快滑下。他在——评估。这让Harry的嘴巴变得有点干。

然后Malfoy逸出一声轻笑，呼出的白雾比任何一次都多。他打开前门，踏入室内，当门旋转着要关上时抓住了它，让它保持半开的状态，邀请着。“上天不会容许你只像一个正常人一样敲门，我觉得。比起站在外面慢慢被你痴迷的观众淹没，这好得多不是吗？我发誓，你早上能穿好衣服真是个奇迹。”

Harry正要张嘴说，不，他本来不能敲门的，因为站岗，他在这儿要做的工作，是在外面注视有无危险。他正要张嘴指出Trent没有敲门以及即使他这么做——天啊，满怀希望地，不管怎样——Malfoy显然也不会让他进去。他正要张嘴争论，像他总是争论的那样，只是为了争论而争论……

……然后他被突然间击中脑子的某个启示猛地拉上了嘴巴。

Malfoy站在这栋曾属于Harry的房子门口；他被身后温暖的金色光芒照亮，而Harry永远无法把那片空间弄得稍显诱人。他的头发松散着，湿漉漉地黏成一缕缕从他头上垂落，因为他说的所有话现在都是严厉的，仿佛——well，仿佛几乎一如既往——他的眼神近乎温暖。他太古怪，而且疯了，Harry却想跟他进去，看看他接下来要说什么。他想坐到那个装潢漂亮的小书房里，跟他说……随便什么，什么都行。这不重要，因为不管说什么，话题都是疯狂的，或令人恼火的，或大开眼界的，或有趣的，或是这些的总和，或甚至只是：不无聊。

这也许是他意外发现的最可能的事实，但：Harry喜欢Malfoy，喜欢他长成的这个人。他不恨他；他喜欢他。

这绝对是种可怕的惊吓。

“Well？”Malfoy拖长调子，恼怒表现在他肢体的每一处线条上，他折起双臂，挑高眉毛，“你进还是不进？”

Harry眨了眨眼，旋即点了点头。然后，当Malfoy翻了个白眼，微笑起来时，他踏上最后一级台阶，走进了屋子。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的一个月……非常有趣。

在很多意义上，他所做的一如既往。他上班；他回家；他与Ron、Hermione共进晚餐。他花了几个下午和Teddy在公园里，玩了Teddy发明的奇怪游戏，并希望他没把当个教父的事搞得太糟。他去了陋居两次享用周日晚餐，临时照看了三次Rose，她是个可爱的小笑包，虽然Harry，几乎一直，害怕会摔到她。他按部就班地过着他每天的生活，像平常一样前进。

他只是还——花了点时间和Draco在一起。

想起他时用他的教名替代仍很奇怪；这个转变在Harry还没意识到的前提下，在前几星期的某一时刻发生了。当他意识到他正这么做时，他知道转变已经发生有几天了，他无法确定它的源头。他还没精神失常到真的试着用它称呼Draco——Draco，依旧把“Potter”插入了Harry听他说的大约三分之一的句子里，几乎总喜欢把那当成一种侮辱——但似乎没什么能让他重新把他当成Malfoy了。Harry决定他可能也会尝试接受它。

起初，只是几次对博物馆的参观。碰见记者的那个晚上，Harry告诉Draco傲罗司不得不撤回房子的守卫支队，而Draco看起来——很苦闷，仅有一瞬。不过，这就足够让Harry开始每隔两天过来拜访一下。一开始他还装装样子，在Draco抱怨博物馆已经关门，他不知道他为什么最先打开了门，如果Harry胆敢逗留，违反“暂停营业”的标志，他可能也能帮Draco整修画室地板时，把他的硬币放进标记了‘门票价格：七西可’的小箱子里。但在最开始的几次过后……well，在最开始的几次过后，Harry只是稍稍开始露面了。

这很有趣，一切都是。大概是最初的一个星期他们做了很多修复工作，魔法、物理修复都有，且毫不费力地把所有展品移动到不同地点六次。Draco对他的工作喋喋不休，热情高涨——Draco喋喋不休，热情高涨，就这样——但Harry，跟Hermione经历了六年课堂、一年战争，并不在意。上手干活很棒，当他做完时他可以端详、抚摸他的作品，当他们在博物馆中穿行时，Draco不管怎样都会讲一些神奇的故事。每件手工艺品似乎都附带着某种疯狂且不知所云的故事，从Rowena Ravenclaw在醉酒的暴怒中砸到一个求婚者脸上的水晶酒杯，到Harry在窃贼闯入那天碰到的魔法锁链，据传它们曾经属于黑胡子海盗（Blackbeard the Pirate）。

在他们熬夜重新挂起画作的一个夜晚，Harry突然想到，比起一个横贯历史的综合体，这间博物馆事实上更像是收集了Draco觉得有趣或好玩的旧物。当他说出自己的看法时，Draco翻了个白眼。

“噢，老实说，Potter——是的，它当然是。若要囊括所有巫师历史，我需要一个跟Hogwarts那么大的建筑，我还得把散布全球的已经尝试这么做的七家博物馆抢个精光。我开这个地方不是为了覆盖完全且详尽的历史。”

“那么，为什么你开了它？”

Draco花了很长时间来回答这个问题；他会这么做，偶尔，Harry意识到。当他最后开口时，他的声音相当谨慎。

“战后，”Draco说，“情况——很艰难。我特别不喜欢谈起它，跟你说实话，现在我不会，所以别问。”他给了Harry一个严厉的眼神，仿佛Harry打算下一秒就问，而Harry回了他一个眼神，好像在说你真的认为我想谈起战争？“但之后我听说Grimmauld广场要出售了，而母亲已经定居国外，我的父亲——well，你知道我的父亲在哪。”

关于Lucius判决——Azkaban终身监禁，无假释——的未竟之语让他们之间的空气凝重了一会儿。Harry的生活中从未有一天对Lucius Malfoy在监狱里腐烂感到遗憾，现在也不，但他遗憾于这个事实让Draco肩膀垂下，抿紧嘴唇。

然后Draco叹了口气，摆摆手，像是要清掉那个话题。“总之，我不想继续住在庄园里了，而我总是喜欢这栋房子，在我儿时来看Walburga姑婆的时候。我控制了我的信托和一部分我父亲的财产，那……不是一笔小钱，甚至是在查封后。所以我买下了它。之后，当然，发现你留下了一堆烂摊子——”

“我知道。”Harry呻吟了一声，“我知道，我知道。”

“只是提醒你。”Draco说，不知羞耻地对Harry的不满与内疚感到愉悦，“听着，Potter，重点是：我花了这些时间把它收拾干净，然后我真正想做的只有炫耀它。但我当时确实没有那么多友谊或积极的民意，情况依旧是原来那样，所以我想——也许一个博物馆。用漂亮的东西填满这个地方，吸引他们前来，然后在我得到他们时哄骗他们欣赏这栋房子。”

“一个巧妙的计划。”Harry干巴巴地说，无视了Draco扭向他的脸，转而捡起一个嘴里爬出一只大蟑螂的乌鸦雕像，“这是那些漂亮藏品的其中之一，不是吗？”

Draco给了他一个古怪的眼神，歪着头盯了他有点久。最后，他若有所思地说：“有趣更多体现在价值而非漂亮上。”

“不错。”Harry有些难堪，且不太确定为什么。他在他的椅子里扭动着，而Draco似乎摆脱了郁闷的心境，突然把他的注意力移到下一幅要挂的画作上。

“是的，well。”Draco念着魔咒把画框挂到墙上，稍显恶狠狠地挥了下魔杖。“结果，我喜欢这份工作，也相当擅长。以及……”他顿了一下，咬着嘴唇，然后朝Harry投去一个责难的眼神，仿佛Harry正强迫他说了这些而非只是站在那儿拿着一个丑陋的雕像。“以及这也许能成为很好地，我不知道，保存一些历史的一部分，而不是看着它湮灭，分享它，而不是……well，而不是别的什么。我们盈利了，这让我快乐，感觉像是这就已经足够了。”

“当然。”Harry轻松地说，就他而言，这听起来足够符合逻辑。

Draco眯起眼，不管怎样，他是个坏脾气的小混蛋。“噢，别因为我就避而不谈，Potter。”他嘲讽道，“告诉我你真正的想法，你不是第一个。我母亲坚持，称其为巫师历史现代博物馆是虚假广告，说真的我应该称其为小奇葩博物馆，并售卖茶点三明治。Blaise说这只是一个不停花我祖先的钱得到没人要的奇怪物品的借口，我向上帝发誓，Pansy依旧认为整件事都是一个恶作剧，总有一天我会从一株盆栽后面跳出来，大喊‘SURPRISE！我一直都有一份Gringotts的工作。’”

Harry大笑起来，但旋即他耸了耸肩，放下那个雕塑。“我没说一句那样的话，Malfoy，你个疯子。我只是说，这些东西似乎更多是因为你的品味才被收集，而非，你知道，总的来说，历史。”他举起一只手，在从Malfoy嘴里说出的任何防御性的刻薄话能与空气接触前，“我没说这是件坏事。我喜欢它，事实上。”

“哦。”脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕，Draco突然走去了另一个房间找某个物品或其他他发现自己需要的东西。

所以——yeah。最开始，夜晚或多或少都是那样消磨掉的。

只是之后……well，之后博物馆即将重开，Draco无疑已经对门口没有傲罗支队持续守卫释怀了，Harry几乎能看到事情会怎么发展，一切会怎样结束。博物馆会开张，Draco不再需要Harry在身边，他们会回到——well。不是他们曾经的死敌身份之类的，但Harry从前就明白，现在也明白，这些事会怎样发生，人们能在不经意间走出你的生命，直到他们已经离开你才意识到。他只是能想象到，他和Draco会在整整一两年后在某处遇见彼此，也许他们会喝一杯，尴尬地笑谈他们奇怪的不算友谊的三星期，然后回到他们全然无关的生活中。

Harry不想它发生，因为他并未计划太过仔细地体验这个。他甚至有些讨厌思考它。

“我们可以……吃饭。”他说，在博物馆准备好重开的前一个晚上，当他和Draco在Harry最喜欢的起居室里喝着火焰威士忌庆祝，享受没有什么剩下要做的新奇感时，“那是一件人们要做的事情。”

“你确实拥有一只胀气的鹰头马身有翼兽所有的社交风度，不是吗？”Draco说，但他正微笑着，“是的，Potter，人们会吃饭，你在人类经验上掌握得多好啊。你想试一试吗？”

Harry对他竖了个中指，但还是说了他想，他们去了这条路上的一家小餐馆，它的带骨猪排是Harry吃过的做得最好的。它已经在那儿开了40年。Harry就住在这条街上它的正对面，而他从来不知道。

在那之后他们只是稍微开始……共进晚餐了，每个星期有那么两三天。通常他们去外面吃，但一天晚上他们沉浸在每个讨论中，晚到所有值得去的地方都已关门才离开博物馆。Draco有点不知所措，编排了一个他会在青春年华饿死街头的完整故事，但Harry只是翻了个白眼，带他幻影移形到了一间通宵营业的麻瓜杂货铺。

他在Grimmauld广场的厨房——比他糟糕的小厨房大得多，好得多，有求必应得多，Harry几乎要哭了——烹饪，给他们做了牛排、菠菜和迷迭香土豆脆片，一道速食萝卜汤作为前菜。Draco越过他的肩膀盯着，并一直试图随意且显然是出于捣乱地加各种香料到菜里，但他享受这份食物，他是这么说的，他们之间的谈话在他们花了很长时间清空盘子和碗时变得容易了。

这是Harry很长一段时间里拥有的最好的夜晚。他仍然不太明白为什么。

—

所以那就是……那样。这不重要；这只是某些他在做的事；这真的无关紧要。不过，这是一项工作外的不错的消遣，因为最终证明，Ron在他们都被叫进Erhard办公室那天是被留下来告知他要升职了。

“简直不可思议。”Ron在他作为监督领导傲罗后的第二天晚上在晚餐时装腔作势地说，“我的意思是，我说了好几年——Mione，我不是一直在说吗——魔法部需要采取一种更有策略的方法，他们怎么决定谁处理什么案件？他们怎么分配时间和资源？”

“我确实听你说过很多次了。”Hermione说，以一种表明她已经向她丈夫保证过不止一次的语气。她给了Harry一个温柔却有些恼火的眼神。“现在你在一个可以改变那些的位置上了！”

“现在我在那个位置上——是的，精确，Hermione，完全正确。上帝，你太了解我了。”他倾身越过桌子，微醺地亲吻她，手肘压进了土豆泥里，但Hermione似乎并不在意。“还有，我是说，我不介意告诉你——我爱我出外勤的日子，是的，但当一个父亲会改变一个男人。”他严肃地看了Rose一眼，后者往他身上吐了个覆盆子以回敬。Ron咧嘴一笑。“当家里有那么多重要的人和事物等着你时，就很难一直出去冒着牺牲和残废的危险了，你知道吗？”

“当然。”Harry说，他一点都不知道。

“我仍会偶尔出外勤。”Ron匆忙道，给了Harry一个忧虑的眼神。他说了同样的话，露出了同样的神色，当他告诉Harry他升职的事时——像是他害怕Harry没有他就会崩溃。

Harry确实，说真的，稍微觉得他可能会那样。事实上，他一直在思考……也许是问，那天晚上，Ron是否会考虑坚持他的旧职。Harry不认为这是个很难的问题；他想不出任何，就个人来说，比在魔法部必须给予的高于他如今工作的职位上工作更令人讨厌的。他们让你不出外勤，而出外勤是Harry工作里唯一一个他感觉值得做的部分。他不能理解为什么Ron会想放弃，且——自私地——认为他也许会变得有点疯狂，如果没有Ron在那儿，在他身边，互相开玩笑，提醒他做他的文书工作，通常打破一些乏味的绝望和无聊的境地。

她不能这么说，当然——不是在Ron如此明显地激动不已，一遍又一遍说着甚至只是训练有多好，他得到做决定、整顿人事的机会有多兴奋的时候。Harry吃着他的土豆肉饼，抿了口酒，说他很开心，说这很棒，说他等不及碰见他的新搭档了。

他被分配了Trent，因为他当然得这样。

“我希望你把这当成一个教导的机会。”在他弄清他新搭档是谁的那个早上Erhard告诉他，“这是一个给你向我展示你可以教导的机会。你在这个领域的业绩记录一直不太优秀。”

“嘿！”Harry脸红了，“那不是真的！人们仍会谈论我开的防御和保护魔法的研讨班！”

“说得不错。”Erhard赞同道，“一个没人能反驳的观点。但我现在带着你的档案——让我们看看一些来自曾向你寻求，噢，任何类型建议的前初级傲罗们的抱怨。”

Harry一屁股坐到了他的椅子里，因为：他妈的。

“噢，这有一个不错的。”Erhard的语气毫无波澜，但Harry敢说她的愉悦已经透露出来了，“‘我问傲罗Potter我怎么能提升我的站姿，他说，站得更好’。噢，或者这一个：‘我去找傲罗Potter，让他对我的平民沟通技巧做个评估，他说有一场犯罪发生，然后走开了’。或者这个，一个我个人最喜欢的，魔法部的领导们对此津津乐道：‘傲罗Potter发现我在第一次勘察凶杀现场后哭了，然后他搭了我的肩膀’。”

“我没有。”Harry惊骇地说，他记得那个晚上，而傲罗Wipple无疑是在夸大其辞，“我——那是拍，轻拍！我在安慰她！”

“她说你留下了一个淤伤。”Erhard越过她的眼镜上沿投给了Harry一个严厉的眼神，“我不认为大多数人会觉得淤伤非常令人安慰。”

Harry没说我觉得，但悲惨地差不多是了。

所以现在他跟Trent绑在一块了。这不像他想的那么糟，就情况实际上糟得多而言。这么多年，Harry一直以为他的Ron都是很好的傲罗——他们有着相当不错的绩点，不是傲罗司里最好的，但也不是什么能被藐视的，而所有工作似乎总能完成。

不过，现在Harry开始怀疑事实上Ron才是一个优秀的傲罗，而Harry是一个不重要但忠于职守的着火的大型垃圾桶，巧妙地套在一件官方DMLE（魔法法律执行司）长袍的伪装里。这……太令人受挫了。他试着不要老想这件事。

他们甚至还没解决Draco的案子，Harry真的没法停止思考这个；这让他彻夜难眠，整天忧虑地坐如针毡。他并非没在忙这个案子——他们已经取得进展了——但不够，而它必须是足够的，这把Harry渐渐逼疯了。几周前他问了Draco有关Slughorn在有自我意识魔法上的建议，而Draco告诉他，吝惜地，无梦魔药和缓和剂都是他依赖用来熬过日子的魔药，尽管他集中盯在了Harry身上的目光满是因为承认这点的怒不可遏，强烈到Harry没有逼问他为什么。饼干显然也是重要的（虽然Harry依旧在心里觉得小偷可能只是恰好因为饼干在那儿才偷走了它），但那条项链，Draco向他保证，对他并不意味着什么，所以那个理论泡汤了。

Draco显然也已渐渐失去决心。Harry不怪他；他，就个人而言，可能会享受在外潜逃的窃贼也许会回来再试一次的想法，但他清楚他对危险的感觉确切来说并不包括大多数人口中的正常的世界观。而且总的来说，Draco是神经质的，怀疑每一个人，从街上看到的麻瓜邮差（“看他的眼睛；Potter！它们从未沾染快乐！我想他是具阴尸，我真的这么觉得。”）到本地咖啡店里的咖啡师（“我对我的茶的温度发表过一次意见，而现在她无精打采的——闻闻这个，Potter。这气味让你觉得不对劲吗？”）。说真的，这会让他感到困扰，这种没有办法解决的妨碍，但Harry似乎没法弄明白这件该死的事，而Trent一点忙都帮不上。看着Draco一有风吹草动视线立马射向门口，甚至在他自己家里似乎依然局促不安几乎要杀了他了，有点。

这一切都有点合起伙来对付Harry，尽管不一定是以坏的方式。他在工作时比以往更沮丧不快，但在下班后——well，既然他不没那么频繁在办公室见到Ron，他对去Ron和Hermione家也没那么愧疚了，既然跟Ginny和Nev的事情尘埃落定，在陋居比以往美妙得多，还有Draco。Harry也许会偶尔感觉不知所措，但这比其他情况都好，他想；直到他没有时间再那么做，他才意识到他曾花了多少时间只是闲坐着，等待下一个事件发生，不太思考任何东西。

不管怎样，那可能就是他忘记的原因，直到那丢脸的一天已经到来，Gryffindor的酒吧之夜近在眼前。

—

当Harry到达酒吧时，Seamus和Dean已经坐到了一张桌子旁，椅子上还搭着两件看起来像时Hermione和Ron的外套。

Harry对Dean扬起眉毛，后者总是在他画廊关门后的八点才过来。“今晚挺早的，不是吗？”

Dean耸了耸肩。“Ron猫头鹰我，叫我尽可能早到这儿，反正画廊没人来。”

“他没告诉我早点到这儿。”Harry不由自主地有点生气。

“但你总是很早就在这儿了。”Seamus翻了个白眼，“第一个到，第一个走——那就是我们的Harry！”

恰在这时门开了，所以Harry不必想出一个对Seamus真的令人不快的伤人话的回击。Neville，Ginny，Angelina，George，以及——令Harry绝对惊诧的——Bill，Fleur，Penelope，Percy走进了酒吧。

“Charlie在哪儿？”Harry模糊地说，只是因为——well，因为在这儿看见Charlie没有看见Percy，或者Fleur，那么奇怪，老实说。

“噢，谁知道？”Bill摆摆手。“上个月他发给我一只猫头鹰，只有一张烧焦的羊皮纸，上面附了一些坐标和一个笑脸。假如我听说他死了，那会是我得到的最好的消息。该死的龙的繁殖季。”他补充道，听起来很恼火。Fleur轻轻拍了拍他的手臂。

Ginny对Harry翻了个白眼。“这是个令人生气的话题，你看，因为上一次Charlie在镇子上时他们开始玩这个游戏——”

“我们没在讨论这个。”Fleur坚定地说，“我们都希望有个非常可爱的夜晚！我们不会再听到更多与之有关的话！”

“是的！”Bill看起来有点着迷于她的眼睛，“谢谢你，Fleur！一个非常可爱的夜晚！我们不会再听到更多与之有关的话！”

“噢，all right。”Ginny的语气可疑地表示了和解，等到Bill和Fleur转过身，她猛地竖起拇指指向Bill，做口型道，他输了。然后她稍稍演了一出爆炸的小哑剧，因为Harry的笑声差点被抓包，但她在Bill和Fleur转身前适时坚定地换上了甜蜜的微笑。

他们一窝蜂冲过去坐在桌子和椅子上——Harry认为它们可能是为了正确的用途才放在那儿的，但他跟谁说呢——以真正的Weasley的方式，推搡着几个人圈了一块很大的地方聚集起来。Harry坐了下来，只想知道接下来会发生什么见鬼的事。

然后Ron和Hermione回到了桌旁，他们俩都托着一个饮料盘。“第一轮算我们的。”人群中爆发出一阵欢呼，Ron分发着火焰威士忌，“现在先别喝，我们很快会有个正式的干杯——我是认真的，George！”

“噢，fine。”George闷闷不乐地说。不过他的情绪瞬间翻转，咧嘴一笑。“那么，是什么？别以为我们没注意到你叫来了一堆人。”

Ron看着Hermione，而她对他绽开笑容，在发生的前一秒Harry知道要发生什么了——他意识到Hermione手里没拿着酒。

“我怀孕了。”她说。桌子顿时陷入了狂潮。

Harry记得这个，在Hermione第一次怀孕时，在Ron和Hermione订婚时，在George和Angelina订婚时，在——well，很多次，事实上。Weasleys听到他们的好消息时有着Harry见过的最多的热忱，他们欢呼，尖叫，用手肘推挤彼此，试图成为第一个拍背或拥抱的人。

Dean和Seamus看起来都有点惊恐，Harry给了他们一个安抚的眼神。

他自己的策略，在年复一年的曝光中养成的，是等着人潮过去，再溜到队伍的一端。“恭喜。”他咧嘴一笑，双手插在口袋里，Hermione大笑着把他拽进了一个拥抱。Ron揽住他们两个，有那么一会儿——Harry为他们感到十分高兴，他几乎不能想象，他迫不及待想见到他们造出来的新的小人儿，想知道他有什么部位像他的父母，像Rose。

然后Ron松开了他们，Hermione松开了他，Harry拖着脚走回他的座位坐下，他的部分快乐似乎只是……没有跟着他，不知怎么。他仍为他们极度兴奋，激动不已，但一种冰冷麻木的感觉从他的意识中心扩散开来，抵消了他的一些快乐。

“还有多久？”有人叫道——Harry没太听出来是谁——恰在另一道声音响起时，“宝宝什么时候出世？”

“十月底，也许十一月初。”Hermione说，“大概六个星期了；我们上上个星期五才发现。”

“六个星期。”Ginny语速缓慢，“那意味着——”

“我让我未出世的孩子经历了我们上一个酒吧之夜？”Hermione做了个鬼脸。“不幸的是，是的。但我的治疗师向我保证一切都好，不然，如果我们计划了这个，时间就不会更好了。Wizengamot从万圣节到新年都不会开庭，所以除了临时的特殊审讯我不会在法官的位置上错过重要的时刻，加上Ron的升职……”她靠进他的臂弯里；他吻了吻她的发顶。“这一切只是真的太棒了。”

“Well！”Bill举高他的杯子，“敬Ron，Hermione，和最新的Weasley！愿心意真诚，爱情长久。”

“动作迅速，魔药强劲（Zee labor swift and ze potions strong）。”Fleur听起来像她是认真的。

“心灵之园充满魔法，歌声萦绕！”George作结，然后他们都欢呼起来，将他们的酒一饮而尽。Harry从来不了解任何这些巫师的干杯方式。

之后气氛稍稍平缓下来，每个人拉开他们的椅子坐下谈天，点更多的酒，再次拥抱Ron和Hermione。当Ginny在吧台那时，Harry跟Neville聊了几分钟，接着，在他去给自己点一杯酒时，被Percy困住了。在20分钟和大半杯火焰威士忌后，Penelope出现把Harry从关于巫师税法改革的更进一步的讨论中救了出来，回到桌子的路上他被抓去裁决George和Angelina之间的一场掰手腕较量。在他，最终，回到座位上前，更多的人开始涌入，队伍每增加一波人，新一轮欢呼就会响起，热忱与噪音几乎都是压倒性的。Harry惯常的卡座，至少，令人感激地是空的，他滑进那个角落里，长长地抿了口火焰威士忌，叹了口气。

他们已经知道了两个星期，却没有告诉他。

那不——Harry知道这不公平，他们没义务这么做。他知道关于Rose的事或多或少确切是在他们发现时，但那只是因为当Hermione在浴室用魔咒检查时他碰巧在跟Ron通过壁炉讲话。她开心地爆发出一阵尖叫，而Ron和Harry，他们一搞懂发生了什么，也尖叫起来——well，大喊大叫，至少——旋即Ron和Hermione热情地拥抱了彼此，Harry匆匆退回了他自己的火焰里。这是件不可思议的事，尽管它最后对Harry的眼珠子造成了残忍的猛烈冲击。这是他释放守护神时总会想起的一个时刻。

而那应该就足够了。Harry不应该也不期待更多来自他们的东西；他已经耗费了他们太多的时间和精力，他也习惯从他们那索求这个……这不公平。他知道这不公平。只是……他们三人抵抗了世界那么多年，甚至是在他们成家后——该死的，甚至是在他们有了Rose后——有时，Harry能说服他自己，在所有重要的方面情况仍是那样，Ron、Hermione和Harry是一个团队，Ron和Hermione在空闲时间做什么都不会改变那个，不管做什么。

但现在Harry能看到他这几年来深切明白的事，看到在Ron和Hermione餐桌上一千个夜晚留给他愧疚之情的原因：他们是一个团队，他们两人。Harry是他们空闲时间带上的人。

Harry胸口发疼，他又点了一杯酒。酒吧很吵，音乐的鼓点咚咚作响，而Ron升职了——他会慢慢地悄然走远，就在Harry眼前。当他们在傲罗司见到彼此时他们会谈话，这种情况已经越来越少，然后Ron不会想下班后出去闲逛；他会有他的孩子，他的两个孩子，和他的妻子等着他回家。Hermione会跟Harry制定计划，最后她会打破它们，因为她会劳累过度，筋疲力尽，在解决哺乳问题和应付两个小鬼间主持六个案子，而Harry会理解的。Harry别无选择，只能理解，因为他永远不会嫉妒他们每一秒的快乐，也不会嫉妒他们的孩子——不会是任何孩子，但尤其不会是他们的——拥有了他们很棒的父母爱的注意力。他仍会见到他们，也许每个月上门拜访吃一顿晚餐，在陋居碰到他们，或在他们需要帮手时照看孩子，但这永远不会是一样的。他们会被他们家庭的温暖包裹着，他们应该如此，而Harry会在他总处于的境地中：只是站在外缘，孤独一人。

他愚蠢的该死的杯子空了。他怒视着它，仿佛这会让它自行装满；Harry知道它不会，但他没有停下。他有点醉了，那种要求继续喝酒直到真的一整个晚上都情绪高涨的醉，当他的视线从他的杯子上移开时，他将不得不面对招来一个女侍者或去吧台这项艰巨的任务。

也许，Harry想，如果他盯着杯子足够久，就会模拟出进一步饮酒的感觉，他一点也不想起身。

“Well，”一个熟悉的声音拖着调子，“确切来说，这难道没有Blaise说的那么糟吗？”

Harry猛地扭头看向左边，在没看到前简直不敢相信那是真的，但足够肯定的是：那是Draco，抱臂站在Harry卡座的一端，Blaise Zabini搭着他的肩膀。今晚他的头发披散着，身上套了一件黑夹克、一件鼠灰色的毛衣和一条深蓝色的丹宁牛仔裤，脸上挂着超过所有忍耐极限的表情——不过，不可否认地，他至少有三分之一的时间都是那副表情。

“Dra——Malfoy？”Harry及时改正了口误。

Draco翻了个白眼。然后，令Harry惊奇的是，他滑进了Harry卡座的另一边，质问道：“你在喝什么，Potter？”

“呃。”Harry对他眨了眨眼，“火焰威士忌？”

“可爱。”Draco对Blaise露出一个灿烂的微笑，“你看到没？Potter和我已经落座，而你似乎仍然站着。你可能应该去点酒；这么做是礼貌的。”

“你得明白，没人觉得这个小动作有你做的那么有趣。”Blaise听起来被逗乐了。事实上Harry没在看他；他仍忙于盯着Malfoy，试着确定他是不是某种幻觉，Harry是否也许需要去St. Mungo要一套药。

“幸运的是，我觉得那对我们所有人来说足够有趣。”Draco说，“给Potter一杯火焰威士忌——他往里面加冰，我相信——另一杯，纯的，给我。”

“你可以把那个男孩带出庄园。”Blaise说，但接着他大笑起来，补充道，“噢，fine，但你买单。顺便一提，Hi，Harry。”

Harry花了一秒才意识到Blaise在跟他说话，他偏头望去，不知怎么——尽管他还坐在这儿听他和Malfoy的交流——几乎忘了他在那。“噢，呃，hi，Blaise。”

“我希望你知道，”Blaise听起来像是他正憋着笑声，“说真的这总是如此令人愉快。”然后他走进了人群，自顾自微笑着，鬼知道是因为什么。

他还没离开五秒钟Draco就从前胸的口袋里拿出一个扁酒瓶。“没有整整四十分钟他不会回来的。”他解释着，倒了一点进Harry的空杯然后偷过来一饮而尽，“如果他真的回来了，他会喝掉至少我们其中一人半杯的酒。Blaise在这方面相当可信；无论他留下哪一杯都是我的，因为我是那个后来才喝的人。”

“你总是带一个扁酒瓶去酒吧？”Harry说，当Draco又倒了一点进杯子时。他在Draco来得及端起它前抢过了杯子，抿了一小口，然后紧紧握着不放，只是为了让他不爽。

“去这个酒吧的话，我是。”Draco眯起眼，直接从扁酒瓶里喝了一口，“像是我想用手肘从一群Gryffindors中挤开一条路去买一杯定价过高的火焰威士忌，那甚至还没有我在家喝的一半好；拜托。”

Harry有点被“Gryffindors”这个词吓到了，突然想起这不是他们俩在某个餐厅里，像往常一样，等着点单。“Malfoy，你在这做什么？”

Draco摆摆手。“噢，Longbottom邀请了我，那不重要。更好的问题是：你在这做什么？”

Harry盯着他，旋即转向他的杯子，仿佛它会给他一些答案，而它没有，所以他的视线放回了Draco身上。“呃，这些是我的朋友们？这是Gryffindor的狂欢？我每个月都在这儿？”

Draco受不了地把脸埋进了掌心。“这儿不是说在这间酒吧，Potter。”他说，模糊的声音从指缝间流泻出来，旋即他拉下手对他们之间的桌子比了个手势。“这儿，在这个卡座，在一个阴暗的角落，就你自己。像一个连环杀手，”他的补充非常有用，“或可能是一只复仇的幽灵，随你挑。不管怎样：为什么？”

Harry想过，很多次，如果有人问他这个问题他会怎么说。他已经肯定了好几个月——不，好几年——他的回答是无懈可击的。但事实上，没人问过他这个，所以他直到刚刚才有机会确切地听到“这是酒吧里最容易防御的位置”从他嘴里说出来有多愚蠢。

“那，”Draco用看死人的目光盯着Harry的眼睛，“是一个连环杀手会说的。”

Harry觉得也许他应该大笑起来——他觉得他会，如果他心情并非如此恶劣这会很有趣。相反，他在胸前交叉双臂，有点防御性地，说：“我只是——我不那么喜欢人群，okay？或者，你知道的。这种音乐，或跳舞，或在两分钟时间里展开十七段不同的谈话却永远不会超过两分钟，或……这一切。我宁愿不，仅此而已。”

这已经超过了他打算说的有相当大回旋余地的话。Harry将之归咎于酒精，甚至是在他端起杯子长长地喝了一大口时。

“所以你对这个问题的解决方法，”Draco慢吞吞地说，“是，什么——不管怎样先来，然后坐在一个角落直到你喝得酩酊大醉才有一个借口滚回家？”

“或多或少。”Harry承认道。他知道这不好，但，well。他就是这么做的。

“但那是我听过的最愚蠢的计划。”Draco听起来万分惊骇，“那比我九岁时试图骑着我的扫帚飞去木星还要愚蠢。那——Potter，那也许比Bernice朝Grindlewald扔爱情魔药还要愚蠢。”

“我不知道它有没有那么愚蠢。”Harry说，“我的意思是，这偶尔挺有用的。爱情魔药就不会，即使它真的击中了Grindlewald。”

“你无法知道那个。”Draco说，“可能Basilah Saeed在她的描述中表现得心胸狭窄，而Bernice不像一个脚趾！可能Grindlewald更喜欢成熟的女人！”

“非常肯定Grindlewald比起他的女人更喜欢他的男人。”Harry说，恰在Draco从扁酒瓶里抿了一口时。

Draco被酒呛到了。他咳嗽了一会儿，喘着气，气急败坏地啐了一口，最后以一种震惊的语气说道：“Gellert Grindlewald不是gay。”

“非常肯定他是。”

“那你怎么知道的？跟他众多的爱情俘虏谈过，是吗？”

“Well，只有一个。”Harry做了个鬼脸，“反正我是这么觉得的。我认为他可能是双性恋，既然你提到了；我真的不认为我能问些细节。”

“为什么不？”Draco质问道，“那是谁？我必须知道，Potter。为了后人；为了历史；为了我自己的理智，我必须知道。”

“噢。”Harry从来不想跟任何人说，尤其它仅建立在猜测上，但——well——那个男人已经去世了。而且，Harry对他的感情，随着他的成年，已经变成了一团他不喜欢触碰但大多数时候都模糊地带着愤怒的乱麻。以及，他有点怀疑那个老人会介意。“嗯……Well——是Dumbledore，事实上。”

“Albus Dumbledore不是gay！”Draco几乎是吼出了这句话，尽管酒吧里吵到除了Harry没人能听到他，“说真的，这太过了，你不能期待我相信——等等，你是指Aberforth吗？”

“不，我是指Albus。”Harry打了个冷战，“但，感谢那个精神形象；我会珍惜它的。”

“噢，因为Albus的形象，”Draco停住了，脸色发白，旋即压低了一点声音继续道，“Okay，可能完全跳过形象是最好的。但——我是说——Dumbledore——”他摇了摇头，瞪大的眼睛里满是惊诧。“没有某种说明！没有一个小小的披露！没有一个暗示，没有一个头绪，没有在任何那些愚昧的演讲中对我们中相似且为同性恋的人的一个点头！之后你只是告诉了我这个，然后期待我相信他在Hogwarts里走来走去，作为一个gay，一直如此？”

“我是说，”一些跟“我们中相似且为同性恋的人”相关的东西在他脑海里响起警铃，但他喝醉了，不太能理解这一切，所以他对此并不担心，“你可以相信你想相信的。我从来都没完全证实，无论如何，他只是……我不知道。他告诉我有关他和Grindlewald的事，当他们年轻时，这有点——我是说——非常不容易误会。你知道。”他又做了一个鬼脸，因为即使是现在Albus Dumbledore跟任何人“除恶（bumping uglies）”还是有点吓到Harry。

“我简直不敢相信。”Draco的表情和语气满是震怒。“我不敢——相信——我是说，我在那儿，在我青春期的性取向危机中苦苦挣扎时，整个学校没有一个大人说——well，除了Hooch夫人，总之，她不算，Potter，让我告诉你。那是一个多么可怕的谈话，我甚至讨厌想起它，说真的这差点就把我逼回柜里了——而Dumbledore！在他的象牙塔上！Gay！”他瘫在卡座的椅背上，脸色阴沉，双臂交叉。“那是哪种改善下一代生活的承诺？那男人是我们教育上的一个阴影，我不想听到一个字的反驳。”

“等等。”脑海里的警铃从一个遥远的铃声立即升为了一种更突兀的杂音，“等等，等等。Malfoy，你是gay吗？”

Draco的嘴巴张开了，他的唇瓣无声地蠕动了一会儿，仿佛Harry——不可能——不知怎么夺走了他说话的能力。

“我是gay吗？”Draco最终重复道，声音在说出最后一个词时变得嘶哑。“我是——Potter，what the fuck，我当然是gay！我做过什么给了你我根本不是gay的印象？Oh my god。”他补充道，听起来万分惊骇。“我变成了一个如此古怪的闭门不出的人以至于我莫名其妙被当成直的？不，不，那不能够，这一定是因为你是个蠢货——Potter。你个蠢货。你究竟怎么能不知道那个的？”

Harry之前真的从未因为假定他人不是gay而冒犯他们；在他不可否认挺有限的经历中，事情通常是以另一种方式发展。不是说他必然认为Draco是直的，只是——

“我猜我从来没真的思考过它。”Harry承认道，耸了耸肩，“抱歉？”

Draco挑了挑眉，像是试着把Harry的白痴表达到一个更深更广的程度。“上帝把我们所有人从直男们非凡的观察力中拯救出来。”

Harry克制不住自己；他衔着杯沿微微咧嘴一笑。“哇哦，Malfoy。谁说我是直的？”

Draco的嘴巴又张开了好几分钟。一会儿后，他裹挟着惊吓的声音干巴巴地从嘴里流出：“你不是。”

“我不是，”Harry肯定道，对Draco的身体放松下来然后当他继续说下去时又立马紧绷的姿态感到深沉的愉悦，“gay，那是，双性恋，我肯定我是。”

他没有机会搞清Draco会对此说些什么，因为恰在这时George Weasley摇摇晃晃地走到了桌旁。他显然醉得不轻；他拍了Harry的头顶两次，叫道：“我的夹克在哪？”然后看见了Draco。

他的身体顿时僵住了，唯一的动作就只有双眼一秒接一秒瞪大。Draco发出了一声轻轻的呛咳，意味着他正试图阻止他自己大笑出声但并没有真的那么努力；Harry在桌下踢了他一脚。

Draco踢了回来，当然，但他至少没当着George的面笑，也没让每个人感到奇怪。

“Harry。”一分钟后George开口了，转动着他的头以便他能来来回回地扫视他们两人。“Harry，我的朋友，我的兄弟。我没——想警告你？但，”他把声音放低到了显然他以为是耳语的程度，实际上却比吼叫还大声，用拇指比了比Draco，“那是Draco Malfoy，那是。”

“我知道。”Harry被逗乐了。Draco做了个鬼脸，神情处于愉悦和惊骇之间，尽管Harry觉得惊骇更多一些。“我只是在跟他说话。”

“但，”George满脸困惑，“他是Draco Malfoy。”

“确实如此。”Draco的声音相当冷酷，“顺带一提，他能听见你说话。”

George瞄了Draco一眼，然后把恳求的目光转向Harry。

“Well，”Harry抱歉地微微耸了耸肩，“他可以。”

“Draco！”一道开心的声音响起，Neville走到George身后，手里各端着一杯饮料，“看见你真好！”

“你们知道吗，我想我中风了。”George在任何人来得及回应前就摇摇晃晃地走开了。

“我不知道你今晚会在这儿。”Neville似乎没注意到Draco脸红着瞥了一眼Harry，旋即匆忙移开了视线，但Harry当然注意到了。

“Yes，well，”Draco听起来真的被很好地抓包了，“Potter邀请了我。”

这个不请自来的小混蛋。Harry对他咧嘴一笑，愉悦于事情的转变，并得到了Draco最气愤的阴沉脸色。

“是我。”Harry对Neville说，唯一的目的就是忽悠Draco，“我说‘噢，拜托，Malfoy，我们需要你在Gryffindor的酒吧之夜，这儿的每个人都有关于你的美好回忆，如果你不来我该怎么办呢——’”

“而我说‘像悲剧中的怪人在你孤独阴暗的小角落里用小提琴拉一曲哀歌’。”Draco对Harry露出了刻薄的灿烂微笑，“然后他趴到地上捶着他的拳头乞求，这真的太令人羞耻了。我能做什么呢？老实说，我别无选择。”

Harry大笑起来，做了一个粗鲁的手势；Draco平静地微笑着，在桌下又踢了他一脚。

有点含糊地，Neville开口了：“这很不错。你想过如果我们在学校都是朋友的话会怎么样吗？”

Draco听起来被恶心到了：“噢，什么，当然不会。”同一刻Harry带着相同的惊恐说：“认真的，哥们？算了吧。”

他们相视一笑。Neville叹了口气。

“傻瓜们，”他这么说着，但足够愉快，“你俩的灵魂没那么感情用事，至少别在这个最高兴的夜晚！”

Harry揣度地注视着Neville手里的酒，只想知道他喝了多少杯才让那句话从他嘴里说出来。

Draco说：“哦？我不认为我听到了快乐的消息，启发下我。”

“你没告诉他？Harry，”Neville斥道，“只有一件事，Hermione怀孕了！”

“Well，那挺令人激动的。”Draco的声音平静而愉悦，“请把我最好的祝福传递给那对幸福的夫妇。”

“你可以自己告诉他们，他们就在这儿的某个地方。”Neville举高了他手里的酒，仿佛是在解释，补充道，“我得走了，Gin可能在想着她的酒精饮料，以为我被诱拐了。之后来找我！我们可以聊聊我在我的花园里为Vicky挑选的地点；她在那儿会比在你的阁楼里得到多得多的阳光。”

“除非猪会飞！”Draco对他远去的背影喊道，“那个男人，说真的。”

Harry一言不发。他不知不觉间消失的黯然在Neville提起那个胎儿的瞬间又回来了。这太愚蠢了，他太不公平了，这是愚蠢的，他应该接受这个天杀的事实并自我调整过来。

他一饮而尽剩下的火焰威士忌，把杯子“砰”一声放到桌上。玻璃撞击木头发出了一声令人满意的闷响，Harry尖锐的视线飘向Draco，落在他手里的扁酒瓶上。

Draco顿了一下，但旋即，慢慢地，点了点头。他倒了一些火焰威士忌——比上一次少，却仍算一份慷慨的量——进杯子里，然后坐回了卡座打量着Harry，眼里浮现出一种若有所思的神色。

“Potter……”他开口，但在Ron和Hermione突然站到桌旁时迅速停住了。

“我告诉过你，”Ron以他最高的音调叫道。Hermione，当然没有醉，偏身稍微远离了他，畏缩于音量的直接攻击和喷到她脸上的酒气，“我告诉过你他是Malfoy，Hermione！我告诉过你他是！”

“是的。”Hermione以一种充满爱的烦恼语气说，“你说了。而我说，是的，Ron，他看起来就是，多有趣，可能我们应该让他们单独相处，但，”她给了Harry和Draco一个抱歉的微微耸肩，“现在我们在这了。Hello，Draco。”

“Granger，”Draco的语气在念出她名字时相当温和，当他补上下一句时却退回了Harry认为是他在大众面前常用的模糊、愉悦的声音，“Weasley。我听说理应向你们祝贺？”

“不错，谢谢。”Hermione咧嘴一笑，“也该祝贺你，对吗？我已经听说了一些关于博物馆新建布局的好消息，事实上我正打算Floo你。我这个月肯定收到了两打来自看到《预言家日报》报道并想为他们的孩子报名L.E.A.R.N.项目的家长的来电。”

“真的？他们不害怕他们的小天使会经受一段会给他们余生留下精神伤痕的痛苦经历？”Draco轻声道，像是这是一个玩笑，但Harry能说这不是。

显然Ron也能，因为他双手一撑桌子，低头盯着Draco，以一种至多让他不安，至少让他彻底惊惶的专注眼神。“听着，哥们——我可以叫你哥们吗？”

“我发现自己不知怎么没法作出一个适当的反应。”Draco虚弱地说。

Ron似乎足够把这当成一个允许，因为他说：“哥们。我知道事情——进展很慢，你知道，一些案子就是很慢的，就是那样。我是说，我以前总觉得你有点，well，混蛋，但。哥们，傲罗们在你身后，你知道那点吗？”

“呃。”Draco表现出了一副清晰的目瞪口呆的神情。即使是在Harry心头阴云覆盖之际，这也非常有趣。

“这是真的！”Ron说，“这当然是真的，因为你看，现在我像，上司——一个上司——一直到。所以傲罗们会支持——我叫他们支持的人。正如我说的，你不是我的菜，但我永远支持Harry，你知道？”他摁住Harry的头顶微微晃了晃，视线并未从Draco身上移开；Hermione呛咳着发出一记笑声，甚至Harry也感觉到他的嘴角逐渐上扬成了一个微笑。“永远。而那意味着我也会支持你，不错，因为Harry，像是，如此明显地，完全——”

“Oh my god，Ron，那是——呃——Chudley Cannons！”Hermione的眼睛瞪大了。

“什么，他们全队人？”Ron诘问道，松开了Harry的头，立马走向她指的方向。

“抱歉。”Hermione跟在他身后对Harry和Draco说，“之后再见你们俩？”

她没等待一个回答就走了，随着Ron消失在人群中，这——十分恰当，Harry想，事情都照着它们的轨迹发展。

当他的视线落回Draco身上时，Draco仍在看着他，以一种与之前相同的考虑、评估的眼神。笼罩在这种目光中，Harry不安地扭动了一下；他不确定他想要Draco看到任何他注意到的东西，看到Harry今晚的思绪中狭隘又愚蠢的丑陋之处。

“Potter，”Draco最终说道，“你想离开这里吗？”

Harry想。

—

Draco，仍是相对清醒的那个，领路来到了外面，在Harry伸手去摸他的魔杖，坚持带他幻影移形时冷笑起来。Harry希望他们出现在Grimmauld广场被温暖的光线点亮的门厅；然而他眨了眨眼，看见了对角巷附近的一条熟悉的麻瓜街道，离他的公寓大概有三条街远。

“噢。”Harry的心沉了下去。Draco只会带他回家，也许以为他先能来一段很棒的——饭后散步，之类的。散步（Walkies），Harry苦涩地想，把身上的外套拉紧了些。他想……well，他想什么无关紧要。显然Draco在这种情形下对逗乐Harry毫无兴趣，Harry不能怪他。

他想回家，一个人静静思考，什么都不想做。他宁愿待在那个该死的酒吧。不过他认为现在已经没有办法了，所以他抬脚便走。

他只走了几英尺就听见Draco说：“Potter？”

Harry转过身。Draco仍站在他们幻影移形的那个点，双臂交叉，眉毛扬起。“确切点，你要去哪儿？”

“呃，”Harry说，“回家？”

Draco茫然地看了他一眼，旋即似乎领悟了什么。“噢，是的——你家在这附近，我想。不，我们当然不会去那儿，你个白痴。那儿太可怕了。”

“哦。”Harry内心一片平静，尽管他的公寓和智商分别受到了侮辱。走向Draco的同时，他四下环视：这条街上大多是周末就空荡荡的办公建筑，还有两三家关门的麻瓜小店。“那么，我们在这儿做什么？”

Draco以一种冷冰冰的眼神盯着他。“把眼睛转开，Potter。”

“什么？”Harry说，“为什么？”

“别问。”Draco呻吟了一声，“如此简单的一个要求——‘把眼睛转开，Potter’——一只猫狸子都能做到！你真的要逼我认为你没猫狸子聪明？”

“猫狸子是非常聪明的动物。”Harry在胸前交叉双臂，他没有打破与Draco的视线连接。

“噢——你——fine，”Draco的脸颊染上了明艳的红晕，“但我向上帝发誓，如果你告诉任何一个人，我会毁了你。”

然后他……他……

Harry真的不知道如何解释，甚至是向他自己。Draco只是稍微——这不算一种希米舞的扭动，确切来说，有点超过一个——挥手，Harry想，除了他是全身都在动作。这让他想起了Quidditch世界杯上一小波欢呼的人，从他们座位上跳起、挥舞双臂的动作，除了Draco开始就已经是站着的，所以他只是稍微——轻轻摇摆他的臀部，然后是他的身体，同时将双臂抬过头顶，尽可能地往后拉伸。

Harry甚至没有时间消化或嘲笑他生命中曾见过的最滑稽的事，因为他们周围的空气开始闪烁微光，漾起波纹。然后，伴随一声遥远的钟鸣，空间几乎——猛地撕开——一个门那么大的裂缝出现在两栋最靠近的建筑中间。

“什么……”Harry目不转睛。

“你会看到的。”Draco对那道裂缝歪了歪头。当Harry一动不动时，Draco拽住他的夹克袖子，翻了个白眼。“你会认为你以前从未见过魔法是怎么运作的，Potter。来吧。”

他把Harry拖过了那道传送门。


End file.
